Infection
by Artistic blue eyes
Summary: When a mid western town falls apart due to a viral outbreak what else can you do other than survive, this story has had a name change because I wanted to get closer to the films and further from the games as the films have an easier to follow narrative. a slight OC/OC and maybe another one you'll just have to wait to find out who.
1. Chapter 1 Wills up

**Hi this is the first chapter of a story based on Resident Evil. I really enjoy this series I have played all the games and watched the film so I hope you enjoy the story. I don't own anything from resident evil, however I do own echo squad. Enjoy.**

Part 1: Wills up.

Within minutes of the news breaking that there was a potential that the virus may have spread to the surface of Raccoon City my team, Echo Squad codename Devil Dogs, was put on standby if command required our assistance. They did.

Our squad was composed of the most fresh faced recruits, we were among the most highly trained and lethal private military force on earth the Umbrella Security Service or USS for short. We were trained to deal with situations that would arrive in the event of the aftermath of a viral outbreak and how to ensure umbrella would not have any connection to it.

But the moment all the cannibalistic attacks came through over in the Arkley Mountains just outside the city, the whole county went made Umbrella tried to cover their tracks by sending STARS operatives into the facility which left only a few members left alive. Afterwards the remaining STARS team members went to the police chief with their stories of what Umbrella was conducting, but little to their knowledge the chief was on Umbrella's pay role and swiftly had STARS disbanded.

Our remaining training consisted of, in the event of an outbreak, our team being sent in to take care of the remaining STARS members who were on Umbrella's blacklist of wanted personnel. We spent months going through the remaining members of STARS including their whereabouts and what they specialised in.

We received news at 2300hrs that there was a potential outbreak at the Raccoon city facility which could be elevated to a tier 1 threat, the Tyrant Virus originally marketed as a cure for degenerative nerve diseases such as Huntingdon's but also curing paralysis as it reanimated dead cells causing nerves to fire again. But it wasn't long before the Virus became marketable to military forces as the virus could also reanimate dead corpses as the body even in death has a small electrical impulses in the brain and hair and fingernails continue to grow all the virus does is just amplify these impulses. We went through extensive training in dealing with these creatures the only way to "kill" them was to sever the spine or cause a massive trauma to the brain in simple terms snap their necks or shoot for the head. We spent months on the killing house practising on live ones fuck knows how Umbrella came up with so many "willing" victims but them again that's why I guess the Police Chief was under our pay role.

At 0045hrs the outbreak was confirmed, reports coming from all over Raccoon city detailing that the dead had risen and violent mutilations where on the rise just like the Arkley Mountains. The report detailed that rats carrying the virus had escaped into the city and where infecting most life forms within the city itself, there was however one small problem we had no way of gauging the scale without a massive military presence. But then again I did what I was told I was a soldier then I followed orders even if I didn't want to.

"Captain, assemble your team you are a part of the Corporation's way of managing our little hick up in that cess pit so go get your team." USS command told me, "Wills up at 0130hrs, now get a move on."

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Jay**


	2. Chapter 2 Staging

Part 2: Staging.

**Hi seeing as how the first chapter of this story got quite well reviewed (it got a hit!) I decided to let my girlfriend publish the next chapter. So here it is enjoy, I dont own the resident evil story line however I do own echo.**

After I was told to assemble my team I got straight to it, I called upon my sergeant Devil, to deliver the message around. Devil was my most trusted soldier a former marine but also a natural leader, they say there's only one thing more dangerous than a marine and that's a marine that's armed. In the USS we get our own choice of equipment, which includes weapons, special equipment, grenades and our own personal gas mask. Devil chose his own gas mask a full head mask with a single visor which could only be looked through on his side, he chose combats in his marine digital camouflage and plus he stood six foot four inches tall which meant he looked like a force to be reckoned with, he also relied on his trusty old marine rifle the M16A3 which he carried everywhere, sometimes I swear h slept with it.

"Devil assemble the team, we have an operation in less than an hour."

"Yes sir," Devil turned to walk away but paused, "If I might b so bold, sir where are we being tasked to?"

"Racoon City outskirts. Copy?"

"Loud and clear." Devil turned and walked out of the room his massive boots made a sound all the way up the hallway to the general headquarters, I heard frantic shuffling up the hall but then nothing but the sound of a helicopter spinning over head. All I could think was "show time".

I gave myself a final kit check, looked around and knew I was going into a very dangerous place. As I moved through the building, footsteps came thundering up sets of stairs as the rest of Echo readied themselves for a fight, they knew Umbrella had a top secret facility at Racoon City so they anticipated what they were going into.

When I arrived in the roof Echo were ready to board but Devil ranked them up on the roof three columns across and two ranks deep.

"Echo report!" Devil ordered.

"Spyder, waiting on your mark sir," Said the first black clad soldier.

"Rictor here, awaiting your orders," Stated the man mountain behind Spyder.

"Techno, ready to get plugged in," Said the small man in combats and balaclava with a small mouth gas mask.

"Bobcat, claws sharp and ready to roll," Said a muffled voice behind the gas mask on the first row.

"Alec, waiting for orders sir," I was told by the tall woman in the back.

"Devil, on you sir."

The helicopter stood on standby as the briefing continued.

"We are going into this operation with the objective of removing anyone who could compromise the company. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Load the helicopter, we move now." I picked up my weapon and ammo and began to lift my bag when I saw another hand grab the other side, I looked up and saw Alec helping me haul my bag into the helo.

"I just thought you needed a hand," as she helped me pull my bag into the helicopter.

We didn't know what would happen to us on this trip if we would actually see the real enemy. Everyone but Bobcat showed some expression of excitement or anxiety but she showed nothing appearing to be deep in thought but about what I wondered.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she smiled unconvincingly.

"You don't look it," I dug deeper.

"It's just that my family we lived nearby to Racoon City, we used to go to into town to shop and go out I just hope they weren't caught up in there when the place became infected."

"Who told you about the infection?"

"I worked for Dr. Ashford at the facility under the city and you don't think I'll know what the hell is going on down there?"

"Fair point." And she went back to overlooking the exterior of the Blackhawk helicopter.

We were in the air for about another twenty minutes before we heard "touchdown in five" and when this came over the whole helicopter became a hive of movement as we all scrambled to get our equipment on as the people on the ground cannot see our faces to keep our hard ass look intact, as I pulled my mask over my face the whole place went dark for a few seconds while I pulled the mask into place, I clipped it on and regained my bearings. I looked out of the helicopter afterwards and all I could see was a massive camp covered in Umbrella logos and clad black UBCS soldiers, at that moment the whole operation became real, what made it more real was that a totally unlit shadow of Racoon City was the back drop it was eerie but it was also very homely in a way as we all spent a lot o time in the dark of the killing house.

"Get ready!" Devil shouted over the sound of the engines. Just as we touched down, "go, go, go."

Everyone piled out of the helicopter and lined up outside the general headquarters of the quarantine zone, where we were greeted by a major.

"Please, USS soldiers forgive me for my haste but you will be stationed on the wall overlooking the City entry bridge, codenamed the choke." He greeted us.

"Can we move up and look at the zone?"

"Certainly, lieutenant take our guests to the choke."

"Yes sir!"

The lieutenant lead us up the flight of stairs ext to a massive door which had a steady stream of people pouring out of it. When we got up to the top of the stairs we saw the true scale of the action, it wasn't like what I had envisioned it, it was far more massive. A sea of people went all the way back across the bridge into the city it was horrific.

On the ground people were pushing through others to get to the hazmat guys who would give you the all clear to go through to freedom. We stood on the wall observing the choke for about twenty minutes and Bobcat pulled a pair of binoculars out of her pouch and observed the action up close, I knew that she was just looking for any sign of her family. But then she spotted something she didn't like obviously.

"Captain, you need to see this!" she told me. I took the binoculars off of her and she pointed out to me what she had spotted.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" the lieutenant asked me.

"Look, that guy down there he's changing."

"Oh fuck, Major the infection has reached the gate." The lieutenant shouted down the radio.

"Shut the gate," was the response.

As soon as the order was given the massive doors began to close and as people noticed this all hell broke loose a crowd of people rushed the doors but they shut too quickly and only about thirty people managed to get through who were not Umbrella personnel. The crowd began to become restless.

"Sir you really need to get up here and see this." Within seconds the major was up on the wall, he picked up the loud speaker handset.

"This is a quarantine zone, return to your homes and everything will return to normal shortly." The crowd did not listen. "Return home, immediately or the use of live ammunition will be used." He handed the handset over to the lieutenant and he began to countdown from five. He got to three and the soldiers cocked their weapons and the crowd began to shuffle back but under the weight they couldn't move back and on one as promised the soldiers on the choke unloaded a magazine of ammunition into the crowd. Alec's emotions dropped and she walked off the choke in an aggressive matter punching one UBCS soldier to the ground and disarming his rifle. The battle just got real for another member of my team.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it please review. (If this gets more than 3 hits I will personally upload the next one without being bullied)**

**Until next time**

**Jay**


	3. Chapter 3 Insertion

Part 3: Insertion.

**Hi guys, this is the next chapter, I hope u enjoy it, as always reviews are a good thing and again depending on how well this goes down I'll see about publishing the next chapter. I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo squad.**

After the shooting at the choke the atmosphere around the camp became a lot more tense, I guess that's what happens when you live fire into a group of civilians, but we were called into the main tent where the Major, our best friend, was ordering what looked like UBCS squads around the city, he looked stressed but that's no reason to live fire on innocents in my opinion. He turned to our squad, even through her mask I could sense that Alec was still pissed but why? I wondered she had shown throughout training that she had no care for anything but the mission, so why did she react like that? This would have to wait as we watched the central command deal with frantic distress calls from UBCS soldiers in the city, I couldn't help but notice that as more of the city on the map became covered with red showing an infected area the major became more calm and collected.

"Sir if you don't mind why did you call us here," I told him firmly.

"Well, Captain as you can clearly see we are struggling to contain this infection. Now what I need your team to do is drop in and secure certain Umbrella buildings which hold evidence against the company."

"Ah, so you need us to go in and insure that nothing gets out about the infection or any material that puts Umbrella in a precarious situation." Spyder deduced.

"Correct Corporal," the Major added sarcastically, "Nice to see our research and development went to good use" he mumbled after.

"What was that?" Spyder asked, knowing full what he had said.

"I said, why are you still here the chopper has orders to leave in ten so get your arses in gear," he paused "you'll be briefed on the chopper now go!"

We all started to rush out of the room and over to our kit tent we armed up, I picked up my M416 rifle and five thirty round 5.56mm by 39mm magazines and a Sig Saur P226 which also had five magazines with it, I wasn't planning on having any sustained fire fights clearly. The others picked up their kit and prepared to board the chopper, they lined up single file this time, and no one had even the slightest hint of fear or anxiety but there was an underlying sense of tension which probably emanated from Alec and her new best friend. We still all boarded the helicopter together and once we were in the air no one were tense at all; I think it was the excitement that we were actually going in to do what we had spent months and years training for.

"Bobcat get on the side and provide cover fire, seeing as you're the one with the MG" she did just as directed with a sort of spring in her step. "Alec, if we come under any contact make sure you are ready to react to any casualties."

"That's what I'm here for," she said jokingly.

"And Techno, if they have comms I want them gone, am I clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."

"So Major, where are we actually going on this chopper," I politely asked over the secure comms.

"Your Team is being deployed to city hall we have a UBCS soldier who, regrettably, has gone rogue," he began to explain.

"So where do we come into this," Devil butted in.

"Your Team is our only remaining USS operatives we have to deploy," he continued as if he didn't even pick up on what Devil had said, "Your job is to find out his contact and where he is then terminate the target."

I still wanted to know more, "So this is an ID and kill mission?"

"Correct, there is however a small hitch."

"Which is?"

"Well you are going to city hall... that was his last known location that was four hours ago."

"Then how are we going to track him?"

"We recently put out an emergency transmission to attract would be saboteurs."

"Where are they going to be attracted to?"

"Raccoon City Hospital."

"Wait!"

"Out..."

"Command... [Static] Command... [Static] Damn it!" What the hell didn't they want to tell us? What were we to expect?

We headed out on the chopper the high rise was an amazing sight to behold, the numerous skyscrapers and city lights still illuminated the area but we all knew what lay below, a hell hole in short, but I was excited, I mean imagine it actually getting to do something you've trained for, for about three years of your life and I was actually getting to go and do it, it's exhilarating to say the least.

I crept forward in the chopper to the cockpit and tapped the pilot in the shoulder. "Pilot, how long?"

"About twelve clicks,"

"In English?"

"About ten minutes,"

"Relax masks,"

Everyone scrambled to remove their masks, outside air temperatures we around 30oC which is hot normally but try putting a biohazard proof suit on which is entirely air tight and then you bake inside we were at somewhere near to 45oC. So this was a welcome relief. As soon as Alec removed her mask I could see something was up, I had to ask what.

"Hey, are you okay?" She didn't respond to me so I walked straight over to her she was staring straight at an empty seat on the chopper, "I said, hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she sharply responded.

"Really?"

"No, is it that obvious?"

"Yes, now what's up?"

"Did I tell you about my past?"

"Only that you came from Sarajevo,"

"Well, I left during the war, it was after the mortar attack in the market, it killed my mother, father and brother, all innocents none deserved it but they died, after that I joined in the fighting I became a medic and when it became too bad I left. But the mental scars of that day never left me so seeing what that dickhead did just made it all come flooding back."

"I'm sorry for your loss,"

"Don't worry let's just get this mission over with so we can get out of this hell hole and I can go get laid."

The pilot turned around to face us, "Captain, you might want to get up here and see this."

I left Alec to her thoughts and moved up to the cockpit, "Oh my god, Devil get up here."

"Is that?"

"Yeah, that's Raccoon City Hospital,"

"Holy fuck,"

"Command, come in over,"

"Echo, report."

"We are too late; the Hospital is on Fire... I repeat, it is on fire and there are large holes in the roof, I can see gunfire from up here Sir, what should we do?"

"Proceed to assist." Command paused. "We have a clear LZ for you Wan... Fife... Zero... meters from your current location. Copy?"

"Copy that Command proceeding to the LZ now."

As we came about around the hospital I heard Bobcat saying "what the fuck? I didn't know zombies could blow up a building."

"They didn't, this is why we are here USS Delta team are inside the hospital and are tracking a UBCS operative who has gone rogue, we are inserting to assist, get your masks on now go!"

Everyone shuffled around as they got their gear together, the helicopter came to a hover I looked out of the door of the chopper, and I saw we were about two stories off the floor but we were in between three apartment blocks but why weren't we going any lower?

"Hey Pilot, why aren't we going to the ground?"

"Look about sixty meters down the road."

"Great!" I really just didn't want to have to deal with a riot, but as the crowd came closer I realised they aren't rioters. "Infected sixty meters down the street! Fast ropes get down there now!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time, Jay.**


	4. Chapter 4 En Route

Part 4: En Route.

**HI guy's, next chapter, hope you enjoy as always please review and tell me how to improve. I do not own the RE franchise if I did I'd be a very rich Japanese man but I do own Echo Squad.**

I kicked the first set of ropes off the edge of the helicopter, I heard it hit the floor a few seconds later, "Okay, ready, go go go," I saw Devil, keen to get in on the action, first to jump onto the rope as soon as he disappeared over the edge Spyder hooked up to a rope and flung himself out the side of the helicopter, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to ground... quickly, the ropes were too slow." The others turned and looked at me.

"Well go on then."

And with that the remaining ropes were kicked out and Bobcat, Rictor, Alec and me all slid down, we hit the floor in synchronisation and I saw that Techno was not on the ground with us but we had more pressing issues such as the massive amounts of infected heading our way, "Techno, get down here we need your fire support."

"erm... I'm coming now," He climbed onto one of the fast ropes on my side he slid down at a very controlled pace, we didn't have time for it they were closing in fast and we only had a short window to RV with delta. In my head I hatched a plan.

"Team cover me," I turned around and saw that Techno was only two thirds of the way down the rope, I thought if I don't get him down now we are all fucked. "Rictor, pass me a deer slung."

"Boss, there you go," he handed me an 870mcs shotgun, I aimed at Techno and fired, he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes the severed rope fell quickly after him. I pulled his arse up.

"Now use that rifle of yours and shoot, I want to see you pulling any more stunts like that again , I'm scared, everyone is scared but we are all in this pit together so get over there and shoot."

"Yes, Sir." He turned raised his rifle and put a magazine and a half of rounds into the crowd. We held the position until the helicopter had finally left the area, due to the proximity to the buildings the chopper had to rise gingerly, one false move on the stick and we would all die so the pilot wasn't taking any chances but once he had cleared the roof tops of the apartments he left as if nothing had happened.

By the time he had left the infected that were at sixty meters had closed into closer to thirty and we still moving. The noise of the chopper must have woken up the whole neighbourhood and our only exit was an alley near to where they were walking. "Get to that alley don't stop just run," I shouted over the sound of gunfire, only Alec heard me she sprinted towards the alley and everyone followed suit with Rictor and Spyder bringing up the rear. We ran down the alley the first few of us got through with no trouble but as soon as Spyder ran past a section of fence it collapsed, he managed to dive out of the way but a crowd of infected swamped Rictor. He tried his best to fight them off but it was futile they were just too greatly numbered we all tried to shoot them off and Spyder dove forward to pull him out of the fray, he pulled him out past us and around the corner Alec followed we continued to fire putting several of them down, until I saw devil come past me with a door which he blocked the alley off with and stopped their advance, for now we were safe.

I proceeded around the corner following the trail of blood, when I got around there Rictor has no mask on and was in a considerable amount of pain, as to be expected we all knew what was happening with every beat of his heart the virus was spreading around his body, it was only hours before he would become one of them.

"Alec, how's it looking?"

"How's he look? He's had a massive amount of trauma, I've given him morphine but that won't stop the spread we need the antivirus now."

"We haven't got any?"

"No, we weren't supplied with it."

"Well, if we double time to the hospital maybe delta have some that we can have."

"It's worth the shot. You ready big man?"

"As I'll ever be," a faint yet calm voice came from Rictor.

We all set off Spyder took Rictor over his shoulder, so that Rictor could still use his shotgun if needed, and we set off en route to the hospital. Due to the LZ we chose and the exit we had to take we were now about two hundred and fifty meters away from the hospital but there was still gunfire erupting from the hospital so we knew there was life in there, we just hoped it was friendly. The first hundred meters or so were quiet very quiet indeed, if it weren't for the situation we were in I'd have said it was too quiet. But soon enough we saw movement in off lying streets and throughout our route Devil and the rest kept pointing out, "foot mobiles ten meters." They were drawn to Rictor, they could smell the blood and were moving in to kill they were encircling us like wolves we felt like the prey.

"If they get too close shoot, remember headshots not quick shots."

"How close is too close?" inquired Techno.

"About five meters." I heard a series of gunshots behind me and two infected we laying there lifeless on the floor, well more lifeless anyway, about three meters away. One of them was female she looked in her early twenties she had a bite mark on her chest, obviously her boy friend had been a bit too rough with the bondage.

"Techno, how far to the hospital?"

"About a hundred and fifty meters."

"Good, what's the fastest route to the hospital?"

"Next left and we continue all the way on that street that takes us to the ambulance loading bay, AKA delta's exit point."

"Everyone heard those directions? Next left and keep going."

We did exactly as directed with only a few more infected encounters, when we arrived at the hospital we could still hear gunfire which we used as a good sign, I ordered Alec, Rictor and Techno to secure a crashed ambulance and fix up Rictor as best they could. Meanwhile me, Devil, Spyder and Bobcat would search the building for Delta.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me how to improve.**

** Next chapter: Collapse, I'll leave you to your own devices on what that involves.**

** Until next time, Jay.**


	5. Chapter 5 Collapse

Part 5: Collapse.

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far well it's received several hits lol, but here's the next chapter in the story, this chapter is confusing because it shows aspects of both the games and the films but it reads well so hope you enjoy it.**

We proceeded into the ambulance loading bay, the bay itself was untouched y the fire and were it not for the smoke coming around the seams of the door then you wouldn't know there was a fire.

"Bobcat, get the door." I ordered. I took a quick gaze at the sign on the door it said the Umbrella wing and roof access where to the left so I ordered "stack right," so we could proceed as fast as possible through the building to intercept Delta and assist.

When Bobcat finally made it through the door we could hear gunfire again, this time it was close and we knew that it was definitely in the building, about two floors up from us. We proceeded into the Umbrella wing of the hospital, it was heavily fire damaged but you could still see he Umbrella logo clear as day. When we passed some of the rooms that you clearly weren't meant to see into but due to the heat the mirrored glass had become see through or on some smashed all together, what lay inside some rooms however was slightly questionable to keep in a residential hospital but that was up to the Umbrella boff's not me where to keep these things. In two of the rooms, there were empty operating tables one was small accommodating for maybe a woman or child but in the other was a monster table at least seven feet long it had large straps which looked like the ones used to hold elephants down in Africa not for performing human operations, the both were fully equipped with their own set of tubes which in the first room were covered with blood, obviously someone was in a hurry to escape them but in the second all the ends were immaculate and had been painstakingly removed.

"What the hell have the corporation been keeping here?" Devil asked me.

"Honestly no idea but I'm glad we weren't here to find out."

"Yeah I know, I saw some big guy's in the Marines but no one that big."

"I bet you saw some big guy's in the Marines," Bobcat added jokingly.

"Not in that way," he chuckled, "I don't swing that way."

"You might have to prove that to me one day," she poked back.

"Gladly."

"Back on mission people," I ordered as we headed down the hallway, "now what on earth were the keeping in here? Right side stack up."

We stacked up on the right side of the door and Devil stood to the left, he put his rifle down and came in front of the door, he swung his leg once and the door flew off its hinges to the other side of the room, he very quickly shot back to his position on the left. He gave m the nod as he regained his balance and rifle. I went into the room first; where the door was kicked in the hinges the smoke had began to clear from the room and shapes had become visible it looked like the room was filled with tanks of some kind, as the smoke cleared further I could see they were definitely tanks, six in total, but some had been smashed open by either the explosive force or by an internal pressure. But it was the unsmashed tanks which sent the chills down my spine most as they still had whatever they contained still in them, the creatures inside them where massive not big enough for the operating table down the hall but big enough to make the six foot four inches tall Devil look like a child, they had human elements to them but where scaled and had armoured skin, their posture made them look like frogs but not the type that you would keep at the bottom of your garden.

"What are these things?" Bobcat said as she approached the glass on one of the full tanks.

"They are a form of B.O.W." Spyder explained while moving around the room, "these fine creations are evolutions from the early genetic testing that Umbrella did in the early sixties. They combined human DNA with that of frog's and then threw the Mother Virus in for good measure, what they ended up with is right in front of you well their predecessors at least. The Hunter Beta."

"How come you know so much about Umbrella early activities?" She inquired.

"I did my research."

"But that's classified."

"I have my sources." Spyder smugly replied. "What did your little Dr. Ashford not tell you that?"

"No, as a matter of fact."

"Simmer down, let's get on with it, these things give me the creeps." I said to try to diffuse the situation.

But still I had questions for Spyder but they would have to wait, we cracked on with our mission but due to the hold ups the gunfire sounded only a floor away. We made it too the roof access point in the Umbrella wing the stairs had a door on every level and looked like they went up about twelve floors to the roof, thank god we only had to go up two flights of stairs. We headed up one flight of stairs but I put one foot on the steps of the second flight and heard a massive explosion, as if the floor above had just collapsed, I looked back and knew what was going through everyone's head. "Run for it!" We climbed the second flight in half the time it took us to do the first the door at the end we wasted no time stacking we ran straight through but as we did a volley of lead came our way.

I ducked behind an over turned gurney, I peered over the top of the gurney and spotted who was shooting at us there were six figures at the end of the hall only about twenty metres away but due to the heat I couldn't make out any distinct figures. As the rounds came in all around us I felt like I was on the set of a Vietnam War film, but I wasn't sitting at the back of a movie theatre this was real these rounds were not rubber and if they were to hit me I would really feel it. So I ducked down gathered myself up, the excitement of actually doing what I had trained for but I composed myself and then I pulled out my binoculars to see if I could get a better look, I made out a faint Umbrella symbol, I saw Devil about to get up to take a shot but I dove on him to stop him.

"That's Delta, don't shoot."

"Then stop them shooting at us," he told me.

"Right, anyone got a flare?"

"I have one," Bobcat handed me the flare.

I held the flare steady; I wasn't going to be signalling any choppers but I wanted to know it was loaded with a none lethal round. I readied myself to fire this thing into friendly forces and hope that it didn't injure any one, I thought to myself for a second was there another way but then I stopped hesitating. I stood over the cover and fired the flare deep into the corridor. The red and white glimmers from the flare illuminated the corridor but I didn't want to be stood up for too long as the fire didn't stop immediately. After about twenty seconds I heard everything fall deathly silent as the solid flare casing rolled down the hallway back towards us followed by voices. I heard heavy boot steps come closer towards us, I glanced across to Bobcat who had her hand firmly planted on the charging leaver of her machine gun as if she was ready to jump up and mow down the people coming towards us.

"USS? Report." Said a heavily French accented woman's voice. "I said USS? Report."

"Captain, Echo squad leader, we were sent to assist your team." I shouted over the over that I found myself behind I didn't want to move it felt safe but I bit the bullet and gestured to Bobcat to lower her weapon and I stood up over the cover. I saw six people all encased in similar armour and gear to what we were, but one jumped out at me a medium height blonde woman with a clear faced gas mask which was illuminated by a blue light which stood out in the smoke darkened corridor, she was tightly grasping a H&K MP5 submachine gun with a clear magazine which I could see had twelve rounds in it so clearly someone was shooting at us.

"Lupo, Delta Team leader, we don't need your help." She said with an uncompromising voice as if not accepting our help would prove something to someone.

"We however regrettably, do need yours, one of our team was infected about an hour ago now and we need the antivirus."

"We don't have any ourselves and we will see what we can do when we get out of this building, Four Eyes can take a look at them, she could probably give you a life expectancy." Lupo sternly told me.

"Well we don't plan on losing any men on this mission. But seeing as how your entrance looks a little blocked we should exit the way we all entered the building."

"Lead the way." Lupo ordered me with a smirk on her face as if to say touché.

We doubled back, through the door we had come through to enter the fight and went back down the stairs we hurried past the rooms with the Hunters in, we didn't want to attract much more attention and considering the building was coming down moving our asses quickly seemed like a very good idea, but Lupo stopped.

"That's where those things came from!" She said with a resentful look on her face.

"I take it you found the missing ones," I asked.

"Just bit." She replied sarcastically.

I didn't want to ask any more questions, she didn't seem like the most talkative person. But before we moved another massive explosion happened and chips of concrete floated down from the ceiling and dusted the floor I turned and looked at the door we had just come out of and all I could see was a cloud of concrete dust. I looked back at Lupo just as she looked at me nothing was said, we both just bolted it for the door to the ambulance loading bay. We both made it into the loading bay and we sprinted over to the remainder of Delta and Echo who were still at the ambulance we left them. Lupo and I walked the remaining ten or so metres towards the rest of the USS we got about halfway and we heard an almighty crash as the final floor gave way within the hospital and the exterior walls caved in after, all I could think was thank fuck I fired that flare when I did.

I collapsed on the floor as the cloud of dust engulfed the area and nothing could be seen for love nor money but eerily it gave the whole area a surreal look as if it had snowed it looked peaceful. When my had got back on mission I realised we still had a mission and a wounded brother in arms who we were not leaving behind... No matter what.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought and how I could improve.**

** Next Chapter: Road Works. And no it doesn't involve a load of guys looking at a hole in the ground while they drink tea and blocking off two lanes of the motorway.**

** Until next time, Jay.**


	6. Chapter 6 Road Works

Part 6: Road works.

** As I promised this chapter does not comprise of a bunch of middle age men standing around a hole drinking tea and closing of the motorway. But as always hope you enjoy, please review and tell me how I can improve.**

The dust had settled while I lay sprawled out on the floor, I knew I had just escaped death but I still didn't quite feel satisfied that still felt like one of our training exercises, so I felt it lacked excitement although coming under fire was exhilarating I still felt like the actual event seemed too planned and over safe, even though if we had left it a few minutes longer and we would have been involved in a bit of a pileup.

I looked around while still on the floor and saw three Delta members around the ambulance along with Bobcat, Alec, Techno and Rictor. Rictor was the same as me sprawled out on the floor but unlike me people seemed to give a shit, well I suppose someone who is infected takes priority. I finally thought to get my ass up and dusted myself off but even after that the volume of dust was overly severe that I still looked like my body armour was a grey colour but then again it could be worse it could be a bit more holey, given our situation a few minutes ago I could have been a bit more than that. I took a few tentative steps forward while no one was looking to see if I was definitely alive, I also glanced back to see if I had left my body behind and this was what it felt like to be dead, I hadn't left anything behind other than a very empty patch of ground where I had protected it from the falling dust. For probably the first time I got a very good look at what I looked like in the suit I knew what I looked like but I had no gauge of the scale of the thing, the clear area had to be at least six foot five inches tall, bearing in mind outside of the suit I'm only six foot one, I didn't realise how imposing the suit looked.

As I snapped out of my own little world I realised we still had a mission to accomplish we still had to eliminate our target and get rid of anyone who could give evidence against Umbrella, but as I walked and got closer to the group the dust settled, this wasn't necessarily a good thing as a big crash was sure to bring the whole neighbourhood out for a barbeque and we were on the menu. I didn't want to be around for much longer and although I couldn't hear her, Lupo looked like she was getting impatient as she continually paced around the ambulance and regularly checked on the small Asian looking woman who was tending to Rictor, but she appeared to be barking orders at her probably telling her to get her arse in gear.

As I go closer, I could hear the voices clearer Lupo just kept repeating, "We don't have time for this, why are we even tending to this big idiot, he was the one stupid enough to get bit." This made my blood boil I picked up my pace as I walked towards her I grabbed her by the shoulder about to swing her round and beat some sense into her, but just as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't even think about it you colossal buffoon!" She exclaimed, as she did the entire Delta squad, other than the Asian woman she just kept her head down, aimed their weapons at me I felt like every hair on my body was ready to jump off me, the situation just became very hostile very quickly and I didn't like it but something strange happened between Spyder and a member of Delta as soon as the Delta member aimed at me Spyder immediately aimed at him. This wouldn't seem strange if the individual was anyone other than Spyder as he wouldn't do anything if he wasn't ordered to do so and I definitely didn't order this, this was his own mind at work.

The Soldier who Syder aimed at took his rifle off me and aimed at Spyder, "We meet again lab rat." He said in a very dry voice as if he had a cold but their body language to each other said volumes over what they were actually saying, even though Spyder was secretive about his past I knew he had history with this one and I had to say it made me slightly nervous but did add an aura of unpredictability to the situation.

"It's been too long Vector." Spyder calmly said to the figure in front of him. "How's HUNK?"

"He's fine, we had a run in with your friend Birkin a few days ago, he died, pitty." Vector sarcastically came back with.

"Really? I didn't think that HUNK had it in him well I suppose picking on a science geek is one of his pass times but to kill him is a bit far, but I find it kind of cute how he's still a play ground bully who can't play with the big boys." Spyder said as he went on the offensive you could clearly see he was trying to get a reaction out of Vector but why? And who the hell was HUNK? I thought to myself I should probably find out a lot more about Spyder, as to be honest for being the longest serving member in the team he was the one I knew least about. I knew he was serious about the job would do everything in his power to complete the mission and was a very good marksman but aside from that I was utterly clueless.

"As much as I love our small talk Lab Rat, the real USS team has a job to do and well we are going to do it, enjoy your mission make sure you watch your back wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He said as he activated his active camouflage and just disappeared but we didn't know where he had gone, this unnerved the shit out of me, I mean having a man with a gun is bad but a man with a gun who could be shitting over your shoulder was a completely new feeling.

As soon as Vector disappeared the atmosphere became a lot less tense and the Delta team members lowered their weapons. Lupo turned around and gazed deep into my eyes I could see she was clearly looking for a hole she could exploit but I wasn't giving her one as I knew I would probably come around and bite me on the ass later, which I really didn't want.

I broke eye contact first to took down at the Asian woman who was treating Rictor, "Who are you? And how's he looking?" I asked her.

"Name's Four Eyes, Delta Field scientist and your friend isn't looking great the infection is spreading at a very fast rate he won't last much longer without the antivirus, I'm sorry."

"Is there nothing you can do?" I asked, as I moved over to her as Lupo began her pacing again.

Four Eyes looked up to see where Lupo was she saw her pass behind the ambulance out of sight, she opened a pocket on the top of her body armour pulled out a small container and rolled it along the floor towards me, as it rolled I could hear the distinctive sound of a box of pills, it sounded like when I was young and had dropped the box of 'Kalms' tablets. I reached out grabbed them firmly and put them behind my body armour. Four Eyes looked around and as Lupo passed around she began working on Rictor again, once Lupo had passed she looked at me again, "they are antiviral pills they will never cure the infection but they will slow the rate of the infections spread. There is a facility about a K away which is the only place for miles around your guaranteed to find an antivirus injection."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the help." I told her as Lupo came back around.

"Are we done here?" She barked a Four Eyes.

"Yes mam, there's nothing else we can do." She calmly replied as if it where the normal.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here. And you if get in our way again we won't miss twice." She said to me as if it would unnerve me but it didn't, I was in fact inspired that we would beat Delta to the target and get the better over them.

As Delta started moving off with Lupo at point, I looked back at Four Eyes who was still fixed on Rictor, I could clearly see she didn't want to leave but she wasn't going to argue with Lupo, clearly she was alpha female.

I turned back and looked at Echo we all looked battered but when Delta got out of ear shot I began to tell them our next steps.

"That field scientist Four Eyes told me that there is an Umbrella facility about a K away in the Northern district of the city and if we want to save Rictor we will have to get to that place and find the antivirus," I explained, "Simple."

"Yeah, so it would seem. What's the catch on this one sir?" Techno asked me.

"Well, I dont know really, but I guess we will find out?" I simply replied.

He just accepted that response, I guess he had grown a pair since his rough landing. I looked around o my team on we knew we had to move, we had been static for too long and the infected would he surely been drawn to the rather loud sound of a falling building. So I scooped up Rictor if we had any chance of getting him an antiviral shot, we would have to move fast and we all knew it. But Rictor was too heavy for just me to support so Techno ran over and helped me support his massive weight, we were each under an arm we linked well because me under his left arm I am a left handed shooter so I could still marginally aim and shoot my SIG and Techno being a normal right hander could cover the right flank with his TMP.

We moved in the middle of a tight pack with Alec and Spyder taking point and scouting the route and having Devil and Bobcat bringing up the rear so no uninvited guests could come and fuck us up the ass, so we felt safe in the centre. But even with Rictor over his shoulder Techno hardly ever kept his hand on his weapon he was constantly threat scanning using his personal GPS and using his SCKL (Secure Comms Killing Link) was making sure that he had his ears in every wavelength used by VHF and Short Wave radios making sure we weren't being watched and so no one could lay any unexpected surprises on the route.

"Hey Techno, you got any traffic on Sickle?" Alec asked from the front.

"Nope, I'm getting sweet FA over the channel and to be honest it's kinda creepy but if I get anything you'll be the first to know." He replied.

"Good just keep me updated you seem to have enough on your shoulders without me getting there to." She jokingly responded I liked it how we were keeping our morale high. We walked about another two hundred metres up the street and the atmospherics changed around us we knew something was wrong but we couldn't figure out what is was.

"Hey guy's freeze, I'm getting something on the GPS it's about two zero metres ahead of Spyder edge of the road." Techno yelled up front.

Spyder raised his rifle to his shoulder and began to move forward, what was it? "I'm not seeing any contacts up here," Spyder shouted back at us, "just a load of garbage sacks."

"Well this thing don't just pick up contacts it picks up all threats that w could encounter it could bean IED." Techno explained.

"Fucking great!" Spyder replied. "Permission to proceed and investigate, Sir?"

"By all means Spyder identify that threat." Responded briefly, "Devil if we get a positive on an IED you get ready to proceed and diffuse, am I clear?"

"Clear as day, Sir." He added with confidence.

I heard Spyder activate his target acquisition goggles and saw him proceed further down the road. "Well it's definitely an IED of some sort but it's not got any trace explosives in it." Spyder began to relay back to Devil.

"That is weird, have you found the pressure plate or detonator?" Devil posted back.

"Positive ID on plate, two red wires running straight to it."

"Well these are clearly amateurs." Devil said cockily.

"Right well Spyder you vacate the area and Devil you move up and diffuse, everyone else defensive cordon around Devil."

Devil moved up to diffuse the bomb. Techno and I placed Rictor within the cordon around Devil, as he hit the floor he began to groan but nothing that made audible sense. I heard Devil place his rifle on the floor and I heard him get out his diffuser kit, I heard the first wire cut that filled me with glee but I knew the job wasn't done until Devil gave the all clear.

"How long Devil?"I shouted at him.

"Erm... this isn't as simple as it looks the initial plan failed this device has a failsafe if you remove the detonator that will set the device off so I'm looking for another option."

I heard more rustling around I turned to find out what the hell was going on but just as soon as I focused on Devil.

"Bollocks!" I devil shouted at the top of his lungs, "get the fuck down!"

I ducked but looked back around to see Devil still crouched over the device. I just managed to get out "what the hell was that about?" Before I saw Devil become engulfed by a red mist but I heard no explosion, unless it killed me too? But I was pretty sure I wasn't.

I rushed towards where Devil was inside the mist, I found him he was alive but we were both very confused was this simply a practical joke or was this serious. I could just hear a faint alarm in the distance, "Fuck! Sir you might wanna tighten up this cordon." Bobcat ordered me.

"Why?" I wanted answers.

"Because that alarm means that what just happened was a pheromone bomb."

"Pheromone?"

"Yeah, a chemical that will attract the whole neighbourhood any second."

"That's just fucking great!"

I rushed over to Rictor who appeared to be regaining consciousness he let out another series of groans but just as I lifted his arm to put him over my shoulder. I heard an almighty crash of glass from behind me followed by a sustained amount of machine gun fire and Bobcat yelling "Contact!" I dropped Rictor's arm and assumed firing position from the kneeling position, I sat and identified a group of about twenty infected moving towards our location, I raised my rifle and fired single shots at the heads of the infected, I knew I didn't have much ammo so I was reluctant to put too many rounds down range but I did what I had to.

I backed up to a shop wall, thinking that I now had everything under control but just as I did I heard another crash immediately to my right and I turned just in time to see an infected male reach out to grab me, he looked like he was going to give me a hug but as he got closer I realised he was freshly turned as the blood on his clothes hadn't become coagulated yet a typical sign in those who where only a few hours into infection. He had a name tag on it said Robert on it and the logo on it was that of Kendo's Gunshop, a local gun shop. I didn't have time for the pleasantries' that this guy wanted I butted him away with my rifle onto the floor and put a double tap of rounds into his head. Also most immediately after another infected grabbed me from behind, her hands were typically female soft to touch with perfectly manicured nails which had a bit of blood under them but still I knew she was female but never the less I had to get her off I dropped my rifle knowing it was on a sling and pulled out my Khukuri, a blade used by the Nepalese Ghurkhas, and slammed it into the neck of the woman her cold coagulated blood flowed over my Khukuri I gave of a gut curdling stench which was of rotting flesh and cheap perfume. I twisted the curve blade inside her neck and she screeched like a dying animal but I still ripped the blade across and felt her grip go as she slumped to the ground but as I stood to regain my bearings, I felt something hit me from the side like a tonne of bricks as I spun around to see what it was I realise it was another infected but during the initial hit my blade had been knocked about a metre away and with everyone preoccupied I knew my situation was dire, all I knew was that I had to get this thing off of me. I kept jabbing at its chest as I slowly shuffled us over to my Khukuri but my muscles began to fail as I shuffled. I got to within three inches of the blade but couldn't move further I began to give in I could feel my arms bend as the guy got closer to his meal, I could see the white of his eyes like a crazed dog who wanted his bone. When all of a sudden I heard a loud bang followed by a shotgun cocking and the weight that was in my hands was lying next to me with a gaping hole in his head, I looked around and saw Rictor sitting upright with his shotgun firmly clutched in his hands.

"Well I'd say it was about time we got a move on." He suggested to me in a joking manor which was his nature.

"That's a very good idea," I said as I regained my footing and collected my Khukuri, "can you walk?"

"I think so." He replied.

"Echo, let's fucking move." I hand signal us forward as I helped Rictor to his feet. "Techno where's the nearest shop."

"Ten metres on the left."

"Echo, you heard him move." All of the squad rushed through the door of the shop but I stopped and looked back they were still after us, the pheromone must still be on us so I grabbed a burning piece of wood from out the front and tossed it into the shop. It took about three seconds for the shops sprinklers to turn on but when they did they worked I ordered the team to keep running through the building.

We regrouped on the other side of the shop about fifty metres down the road. I looked behind us no one was there the sprinklers had done the trick.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me how I can improve.**

** Next chapter, Facilitation.**

** Jay.**


	7. Chapter 7 Facilitation

Part 7: Facilitation.

**Hey guys, I know I haven't published in a while I have exams and stuff on so I hope you like it enjoy. As always please review and remember I don't own resident evil I just own Echo.**

We all met up down the street, I still couldn't believe that my plan actually worked so I still kept checking over my shoulder to make sure that we were not being followed. I also couldn't believe that those pills Four Eyes gave me for Rictor worked so quickly, I mean he was coherent and had full mobility back and aside from a few bloody coughs seemed to be fit and well. It was a weight off all of our shoulders, as he was a heavy son of a gun.

"Techno, how far to that facility? And Rictor take these take them every five minutes they'll stop the rate the virus is going through your ass." I began ordering.

"Yes Sir, boss." He nodded to me and took the pills.

"Sir that detour actually sped up or trip, the facility is only two fife zero metres down this street, according to the GPS." Techno said in turn.

"Well, let's get to it." I ordered.

We all ran down the street making a hell of a lot of noise but this was masked by gunfire, which had to be no more than a hundred metres or so from our position but we didn't move to assist we didn't know if it was looters trying to take advantage of the situation or UBCS soldiers evacuating civilians from the city.

"Techno, we getting anything from that gunfire?" Devil asked, while we ran from cover to cover up the street.

"I'm not getting anything from the SCKL, so they probably aren't using radios." He replied.

"Huh? What dumbasses if they wanna live surely that would be a must?"

"Yeah, well the average street thug clearly doesn't possess the brain require for even the Marines." Techno joked.

"Smartass." Devil muttered back, knowing he had just been out played.

Techno took the lead further down the street, repeatedly checking the GPS with every respite. We stopped for a second to come up with a plan of retrieving the antivirus, without having to fight of the whole neighbourhood when we exited.

"From the GPS map I'm only seeing two floors t this facility and the main labs are on the bottom floor." Techno explained. "And before you all ask, the entrance is a service shaft from an underground parking lot. If I take point I can lead us straight to the sample, should be simple."

"What about defence systems, Umbrella facilities always have them in place just as a contingency plan." I inquired.

"Well, according to the map the systems have not been activated the infection must have been too fast for them too have even taken effect."

"Ok so any surprises lurking down there?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, the threat scanner doesn't go that far and once we get down there it won't work at all."

"That's not very good then is it?" She pointed out.

"So we are going blind, Rictor you had better be greatful." I sarcastically said.

"Hey, I'm going in there too." Rictor added.

We moved up the street and spotted the main entrance into the parking lot. It was lit up by blue tinted lights all the way down into the depths of the lot, I stood just at the entrance of the place and got down on my belly and peered into the blue. I could see all the way through to the back wall of the lot which had a door on it with a red and white light on top, all the way down the lot there were cars parked up some covered in blood but others were perfectly intact, a few had open doors which seeing as how this was an Umbrella facility I assumed some had ammo in but I couldn't be sure, but no infected were in sight.

"We have to get down there, let's go!" I ordered.

I took the first tentative steps down into the lot and the others followed me, we all checked our arks just in case we bumped into any unexpected surprises, I looked back to see if we were all inside the parking lot but just as I turned to look the room had been plunged into complete blackness. I spun around erratically looking for a light source but all I could see were the lights on the others masks the lit up only a small area around their faces not enough to identify anything in particular.

"Echo report." I heard the comms channel open up with the sound of command.

"Echo here, over." I reported back.

"Good, Delta team have just put the city into blackout in hope to shut off any survivors, your new task is to regroup with them and make your way to the Raccoon City Police Department HQ and destroy some damning evidence against Umbrella, copy?"

"Copy all command. Echo out." I signed off. "We should get this over with quickly, so command doesn't ask any questions to what we've been up to." I slung my rifle over my shoulder and raised my pistol with my right hand and clipped my flash light into the holster on the bottom of it, and gripped the pistol with my left hand to keep it steady. I flicked the light on; a small shard of light pierced the darkness and illuminated a small portion of the room. As I moved the light around the room the laser sights of everyone's weapons follow, I tried to ignore everyone aiming over my shoulder. I found a car which was covered in blood, I walked around to the door of the car it was unlocked; I guess that someone hadn't planned on being out for long. I opened the door and forced the flashlight into the car, I looked around to try to find something of use, and even with the flashlight I couldn't see anything inside the cockpit. I looked up and spotted the interior light as flicked it on, the car became illuminated but outside was still in complete darkness.

"Hey, now you have light can you grant us the same perk." Techno jokingly poked in to me, I passed the pistol out and I saw the light pass straight over the hood of the car directed straight at the entrance to the facility.

I took a good look around the car and spotted a small Umbrella symbol on the middle seat in the back of the car, I shuffle through to the back and tried to pull the seat up but I couldn't, so I pulled my Khukuri out and held the broad side out and jammed it into the underside of the seat, I felt the whole seat jump up and I heard the crack of metal lock as I twisted the Khukuri under me. I moved off the top of the seat and pulled the seat up, underneath it surprised me what they were keeping under it.

As I heaved the seat off of what appeared to be a large weapons crate but as I peeled the seat off further, I realised this was no weapons crate it was a firmly packed crate of PVV-5A plastic explosive, this Russian made play dough would have purely turned this entire parking lot into a creator with a click of a button.

"Shit! Get away from the car." I ordered to my team. We all ran back into the darkness just huddled around my flashlight.

"Why? What did you find?" Devil asked.

"IED, Devil move up and investigate." I ordered back.

"Great again, ever get the feeling someone is trying to kill us?" Devil said, as he moved up to the vehicle to inspect the IED. "Holy fuck! That is a lot of explosive that's got to be at least thirty kilo golf of the stuff."

"Can you diffuse?" I asked him.

"I can try but there isn't much to go on in her no detonator, no wires, I'm a little bit confused to say the least."

"How long?" I was becoming impatient with all these setbacks. "Devil you proceed with the diffusing, Rictor and Bobcat your on protective detail. The rest of you on me, let's go Echo."

"Sir, if you take the flashlight we won't be able to see any in coming." Rictor pointed out.

"Bollocks! I forgot about that, well new plan Bobcat on us, Rictor seeing as you have some bomb disposal training you stay and help Devil, maybe four eyes and hands are better than two. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Rictor and Bobcat said in near synchronisation.

I lead the remainder of Echo away from the car with the flashlight as our only light source as we moved towards the door of the Umbrella facility. The door looked so unforgiving, floor to ceiling door, blast proof and designed to resist attack, maybe not however from a car loaded with PVV-5A and deep underground. We moved over to the door in line formation, I whispered over comms, "only shoot on me, copy?"

"Copy that." Spyder replied with a small amount of trepidation in his voice.

We stacked up on either side of the door. The door was a lift up from the floor with a set of two handles either side; knowing the electricity was out this was going to be really heavy. Spyder and I grabbed the handles and both gave the door a massive tug, it didn't budge.

"Damn, this thing is heavy." Spyder shouted.

"Plan C, right have we got a timer on that bomb?" I demanded off of Rictor and Devil.

"Yeah, it appears to work off of the electricity the thing must have a timed detonator within the complex, which burned out when the electricity went off so seeing as how there is no timer I guess it pretty safe right now." Devil explained.

"Good, get over here and help us open this damn door." I ordered sharply.

Now with all four of me, Spyder, Devil and Rictor pulling up on the door surely it would budge. We all heaved together and the door slid high up into the ceiling.

Techno stepped up, "right now the doors out the way, there will be a long stair well going down about one floor, then all comms will cease and we will be on our own."

We all piled down the stairs still with only my flash light for lighting, when we reached the bottom of the stairs there was another door, only this one wasn't so hard to open it only took Rictor and one very heavy kick to open it enough for us all to squeeze through. I went in first I aimed my light at the door so the others had a lit path into the room. When I saw Rictor had entered the room I took that as a signal to turn around, I turned, shining the light around the room and all I could see was a room full of infected. I quickly ducked the light down, not knowing if I had been spotted or heard. As being this far underground our long range comms had been denied, I had to use the short wave comms. "Did you all see that? We have to move silently." I whispered.

We had run through the way to the labs, first room had a stair well to the right than labs were directly below that. I made my way to the stairs under complete darkness; I knew I had reached them when I felt my foot hit a metallic feeling surface, I could feel my heart rate increase with every step down the stair well. When I reached the bottom I felt my feet impact the hard concrete again but it was warm down here not like the rest of the facility but that didn't mean I wanted to be there.

I took several paces into the lab there were clearly infected around us, not in the concentration as upstairs but that didn't mean we slowed down out search for the antivirus I flashed the light catching a glimpse of what looked like a glass chamber, similar to the ones you see in nuclear power plants, I made my way over to it I gave a second flash of light to positively identify what it was, during the flash I spotted a small grey metallic looking syringe in the chamber as I moved closer I could see the distinctive low purple glow of the antiviral substance, I tried to find a way to open the chamber but couldn't I rested both my hands on the glass trying to peer into it but just as I put my head to the glass a massive clunk, followed by the distinctive sound of a generator starting up.

All of a sudden the room was flooded with light, the brightness of the light rocked me a little bit knocking my senses off balance, just as I regained my senses an infected grabbed me by the back of my body armour dragging me to the ground but before they could do any damage heard a gunshot and Rictor was standing over me with his shotgun barrel still smoking.

"I said shoot only on me."

"You looked like you were in a situation where orders needed to be ignored." He replied sarcastically. He turned to the chamber and raised his shotgun, "well seeing as how stealth has gone and it's my ass on the line we better do this quickly" He fired twp shells into the glass bringing a rain of fragments down onto me, as he stepped through and retrieved the antivirus. When he came out he helped me to my feet and looked around the room. "Hey, guys take a look at this."

"What the hell is that?" Alec said panicked by the heighted environment.

"That is the car but I'm more worried about the timer underneath that image. Two minutes" He replied.

"That's for the bomb isn't it?" I said, he nodded. "Run!"

None of us hesitated we all just sprinted towards the stair well but we remembered what was waiting for us up the top of them. I made it to the bottom of the stairs first; I turned and faced the rest of Echo. Spyder ran straight into me but stood my ground and the others stopped soon after.

"Sir, we need to go now." Spyder said as he got back up.

"We need a plan to get through that room up there first."

"Scream and run?" He jokingly said.

"As much as this conversation is riveting but we need to move we have a minute thirty seconds to get out of here." Alec pointed out.

"Ah fuck it, scream and run and shoot whatever comes too close." I shouted. As I charged up the stairs straight into a crowd of infected, who would undoubtedly have heard the commotion down stairs but never the less we had to go through them, I raised my rifle as the crowd turned and unloaded a whole magazine into the crowd as I ran for the door I could hear Echo running after me, with the occasional burst of rounds, but we soon reached the parking lot, we didn't stop to admire the cars this time, we just ran all the way out and around the corner.

I was first around the corner; I counted everyone around the corner, Spyder, Bobcat, Rictor, Devil, Techno and me. Alec was missing. "Where the hell is Alec?" I shouted looking down the line. They all shook their heads and raised their shoulders. I peered around the corner but I couldn't see her I ran around to try and spot her.

"Shit, Captain! No!" Devil shouted at me when I ran around.

I didn't listen to them I would never leave a man behind or woman for that matter. But as I ran back towards the parking lot I thought how long I have before that PVV bomb goes off, I wasn't sure but all I knew was that I didn't want to be near it when it did.

I ran for no longer than twenty seconds, I reached the entrance to the parking lot and I ran in shining my light around the place. I spotted a glint from one of the open car doors and ran over too it Alec was inside the car trying to get something out of the glove compartment of the car, but I couldn't see what it was.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at her.

"One second!" She yelled back at me.

"Well that's not good about one second is all we have left before we go..." She cut me off.

"Ha! Got it!" She pulled out of the car and grabbed my hand, "come on we have to go."

We ran for the exit. "Oh shit! We only have ten seconds." She shouted to me. We continued to run until we just got out of the parking lot then we both dived on the floor at the top of the ramp down into the pit, I climbed right down next to the kerb's edge hoping it would protect me from the blast. Alec climbed into the dirt with me. I counted down from ten even though we had been a few seconds in running out of the lot but still I counted back from ten and no bang I didn't know what had happened if the blast had killed me or it genuinely didn't go off.

"Alec, am I dead?" I asked.

"No not yet it hasn't gone off." She replied.

I poked my head up over the edge of the kerb to look into the parking lot but I couldn't see anything. Then it came, a massive explosion due to it being underground the full force of the bang was directed straight at us, I just hoped the kerb would hold up to that kind of force, the explosive force pressed me down into the road. The whole street felt like it was coming down around us but I couldn't see anything incoming towards us until I saw a large piece of metal flying towards Alec.

"Shit Alec run!" I shouted to her.

As I saw her move, she delivered a boot to my face by mistake but it was enough to knock me unconscious. All I could hear after that was the crashing of buildings while I slowly drifted into the blackness.

**This has to be one of the longest chapters I have done but I hope you liked it so please review and tell me how I can improve this. Thank you for reading.**

**Jay.**


	8. Chapter 8 Good Old Days

Part 8: Good Old Days.

**Hey guys, Next chapter in the story this is more conversational than just about every other chapter I have done but it also explains a bit into my characters life and how he wound up in Umbrella so I hope you enjoy, as always please review and tell me how I can improve. I don't own resident evil but I do own echo.**

As I drifted to and from consciousness I could see the rubble piled up around me, it looked like a world war two scene like something out of the final days of Berlin. I felt alone in one of my drifts I looked around to try and find Alec I couldn't see her all I could see was a boot sticking out of the rubble I lost hope and consciousness after that. I laid there in a sort of half conscious state like I was bleeding out only I didn't have a wound on me but the phasing in and out of consciousness made me feel like I was. I could still hear though I couldn't look around I felt too weak I heard footsteps over the dead silence and a distinctive voice not one I recognised, but then again I don't think I'd have recognised my own voice in that state, they came closer the mumbles of the voice became clearer I made out "there look!" It was a young man's voice crisp but distinctively New Yorker sounding, like the old mob shows on television, then I heard it again, "boss we found the other." He was obviously talking into a radio of some kind I didn't know if he was friendly or enemy but I guess I'd have to hope friendly and pray he had been sent to help me out. "Yeah, I'll bring me in now, raptor 1-0 out." Who the hell were raptor they definitely weren't USS but then again I didn't know UBCS teams very well so could have been one of them. "Hey, you speak English?" I groaned back, "good, that makes my job a lot easier, good night!" I felt the slam of a rifle butt on the top of my head and once again I felt everything disappear from around me I didn't know if I was bleeding and this was just to attract the hordes or an elaborate plot to foil Umbrella. All I knew was I had just been bludgeoned by an ape and I was in a tight spot.

"Hahahahaha... You are a tricky one Captain." I heard as I regained consciousness but it felt like only seconds had passed but I knew wasn't on the streets anymore, "hello, you awake yet?" I heard a voice similar

I groaned in an attempt to buy myself time to regain my senses, unfortunately this guy had other plans, "maybe you misunderstood." He smacked me across the cheek with a pistol of some kind, the steel of the magazine felt cold to my face, "now wake the fuck up!"

"Alright I'm awake." I kept my head down looking at the floor, thinking my next few moves through and looking out of the corners of my eyes to try and gauge the environment I was in. I could see I was not wearing my body armour but still had my shirt on and trousers, I at that point realised that I had no mask on that wasn't good. As I scouted the room, not once looking up, I noticed there was one door in and that was it. The chair I was sitting in was an old steel frame chair, like the ones you see on the wrestling shows, and in front of me was a table to match, there were blood splatters on the floor around me and on three out of the four surrounding walls as if someone had put up one hell of a fight.

"Are you going to look up?" The voice sternly told me, it was dry and parched as if he had just swallowed a hot coal. From what I could see on the table his hands were in big thick gloves as if whatever he touched would disappear and on the table was my SIG Sauer was on the table next to the hands but it had some blood on the stock obviously I had been hit pretty hard around the face, but that wasn't the top of my concerns I has enough scars to last me a lifetime, another wasn't going to make me lose my pretty face. The fact that .40 Smith and Wesson rounds loaded into the thing would turn me into Swiss cheese in a single trigger pull put me on edge and this guy didn't seem like the type of person to want to waste time and probably wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

I looked up to see my captor's face, well the thick balaclava covering it, it was a one hole balaclava which only has an eye hole but this they had covered with a pair of mirrored goggles obviously this guy didn't want to be identified.

"Good to see your face, you look a little hurt, do you want patching up?" He asked me politely and rather calmly given what he had just been doing to me.

"No. I'm good thank you." I replied with a mercilessly straight face not wanting to show fear or pain, which I was feeling a lot of both I was afraid of the ape across the table he didn't seem the most stable person and my face felt like it was missing I definitely had a broken jaw at least but I had to talk through it for these people pain is power.

"Hmmm, again." He said as he nodded to someone I hadn't picked up on behind me. I felt a cold steel blade come over my shoulder and across my chest it felt freezing as it came into contact with my shirt but as soon as I was thrust into my chest it, it felt like a scotch bonnet chilli pepper had been rubbed into an open wound, I yelped like a dog with pain but still didn't break eye contact with my captor. I could see every time I yelped, even through that mask, I could see his face light up with joy. "So are you sure you do not need help?"

"Okay maybe I do a little." I yelled back.

"No need to raise your voice Captain." He said smugly to me, he nodded at the ape behind me again. "Give this man a shot." I had my arm untied from behind my back and held steady on the table by the massive arm of the guy behind me, but it felt comforting just like getting a shot at high school by the school nurse only this nurse was a massive bloke. But as he came around with a hypodermic needle filled with what appeared to be morphine I saw his face, he had a distinctly Russian complexion but when he told me to hold still he spoke like a typical New Yorker obviously the guy who captured me. When he plunged the needle into my arm I felt invincible like everything around me had stopped for that split second and I had control over wind and tide but sadly the high of military morphine is short lived so I was brought back down to earth very quickly but the pain had gone and I could talk without slurring due to the broken jaw. I had my arm tied in place on the table as if that wasn't the last time I would need the morphine shot I knew this was going to be a long and painful night.

"That's a little better." I told him softly, as if to say I know you are not going to break me.

"You are a tough man Captain or should I call you Victor Morgan?" He said calmly.

"How the fuck do you know of that name?" I shouted back.

"We've met before Victor many years ago." He replied.

"When?"

"I can't say the first time for sure, my friend but I can remember the last."

"Yeah, which was when?"

"The day you and one hundred and fifty four sailors and officers died on the USS Nevada in 1992. You thought you were the only one to live, you were wrong my friend." I felt his tone change, he became more emotional, but I ignored this I was just trying to figure out who he was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I, I am a dead man mister Morgan, a dead man thanks to you." He responded. "But I guess I should show you my face so you can guess who I am."

"Might help." I said sarcastically.

He turned around and faced the door I turned and looked up at the guy holding me in place he was massive at least six foot four inches tall with a shaved head and built like a brick shit house. He had Russian tattoos all down his arms he looked like a Russian but spoke like a New Yorker very weird but my attention was more drawn to the weapon he had across his chest it was a Romanian 9mm RATMIL 1996 obviously this guy was an out of place militia man from there but why did he talk like an American. In the time I had been admiring the ape the voice had been removing his facial gear but with his back turned to me I couldn't see exactly what he was doing but it appeared he was removing his goggles and balaclava.

He turned back around to face me and instantly I was shot back to the man who was standing there, my fist clenched and I tried to stand but as I was tied down I couldn't move which annoyed me I wanted to reach out and touch the man standing in front of me to see if he was real I remembered the face clear as day he was my second in command, Nicholas Adams, I last saw him in the torpedo tubes of the USS Nevada in 1992, I couldn't believe he had survived what happened, I thought I was the only one to get out alive I guess when you're the only one to survive something like that people blame you for it and due to my rank I would have been grilled so I had to disappear from the grid. And Umbrella offered me that salvation. Now did he know this?

"So, Victor, long time no see. How you been keeping?" Adams asked me

"I don't know who you are on about." I replied.

He paused and stood up from the chair on the other side of the table, walked around to me and crouched down next to my arm. I could finally get a good look at his face it was heavily burn scarred, one of his eyes had no iris and his lips couldn't be identified from the rest of his burnt skin, he wasn't the man I had last met. As he crouched next to me he move his gloved hand firmly over my arm until the veins bulged, like a heroin addict does to find where to inject, my cephalic vein was the one he chose to pay the most attention to he moved his thumb up and down it looking for a point to place pressure on, he found a spot half way between my elbow and hand, he put an enormous amount of pressure on that spot, I could feel the blood getting stuck in my hand and I could see the vein was obviously close to rupture.

"Now, Victor we both know you're in a very bad situation with very little hope and I'm giving you a chance to avert this situation by telling me what happened that night on the Nevada. Now tell me or you're situation is going to get a lot worse."

"How? You already have me tied to a chair with an enormous amount of morphine in my blood."

He laughed stood up releasing the pressure on my vein I felt a rush of blood around my body as if I had just had extra blood put into my body. But my pulse had increased due to the stress so I knew that what he had done would make me pass out soon I had to figure out a way out. "You know your girlfriend who we found you with up on the streets." He began, I nodded. "We've met before."

My heart slowed in pulse I guess the imminent danger of passing out had passed. But what did he mean they had met before? "When did you meet her?"

"Before you did I believe, when you look like this and you supposedly died in a horrific "ACCIDENT", or was it I don't know that's why I'm trying to get you to talk to me about it considering you are the one who was last in the room before it went off. I digress though, where was I ah yes I remember, I was telling you how hard it is to get a normal job when you look like this and have no records to prove who you are as you died supposedly?"

"Yeah I can guess you're forgetting I have no records of who I am either, I may not have been disfigured like you but I found it difficult up until Umbrella found me. Now how the hell do you know her?"

"Who? Your girlfriend?" He poked back at me. "Well she hasn't obviously told you much about her past or you wouldn't be with her."

"Why?"

"I don't think that's my place to say."

"Well then you tell me your story of how you met her."

"You tell me what happened on the Nevada first." He glared at me over my shoulder. "Well? You tell me and I'll tell you, simple."

"So you want to know my story of what happened on the Nevada and in return you will tell me what you know about her?"

"Yeah, real simple now do tell."

"Okay. So we were in the USS Nevada, an SSBN, a nuclear powered submarine carrying twenty four intercontinental ballistic missiles, a bad ass son of a bitch..."

"I know the submarine, Morgan, I was on it you where the engineering commander Captain so what happened on that day off the coast of LA?"

"I guess I'm not getting out of this so easily then. Well when do you want me to start from? As I think you know what we ate for breakfast Lieutenant."

"Ah, so you do know who I am then? But anyway I want you to start from one pm that's about half an hour before it all happened."

"I know you, Lt. Nicholas Adams, my second in command of the engineers... I do believe. Now you're asking me to continue from one pm till what I can remember about that fateful day." He nodded back at me. "Well, I had just come back from lunch..."

"This was at one pm?" He probed me.

"Yes, this was at one pm so as I said I had just come back from lunch and I did my rounds of the reactor rooms and staff headquarters when I got the alert."

"The one about a problem in the reactor room?"

"Yes, now stop butting in... the message came over the loud speaker of all hands to stations this normally happens on a exercise so no one particularly seemed too stressed, but when I saw the men pouring out of the reactor room I knew something had to be majorly wrong as these guys didn't screw around, when I forced my way into the room it was filled with steam I grabbed one of the hands in there who happened to be you and said 'what the hell happened?'"

"The pipe ruptured and the reactor isn't getting cooled we need to cool it sir so we are using water from the bathrooms it's buying us a little bit of time but not much. I believe is what I responded with." Adams said as he went back around to his chair.

"Yes, I told you 'grow a pair sailor and stop getting water from there we need to seal off this room do you know how much radiation the crew has probably been exposed to?' I didn't give you a chance to respond but you did as I directed we all heaved the massive lead containment unit into place slamming it shut around the reactor. But then it hit me the water that was poured onto the reactor would soon start to fission under the heat meaning the molecule of water, H2O, would begin to split down forming H2 and O2, which are both highly explosive."

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us this we thought we were in the clear after the container was put in place?"

"Because I didn't want to admit I'd fucked up and doomed us all! OK!"

"So you willingly put US sailors in danger because you didn't want to admit you fucked up. Right I've heard enough of this shit!" He got up and walked around the table grabbing a needle that was in the table and plunged it into my arm the feeling of complete loss of control took over and I passed out as the fluid flowed into my veins.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and as always thank you for reading.**

**Jay.**


	9. Chapter 9 Spread

Part 9: Spread

**EXAMS ARE OVER YAY! But the gf still has one more left to go so good luck to her, well this is a chapter I finished pre-exam but had it lying around so I could publish if I got bored. Well as always I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know of what you think so far and how you think I can improve as I honestly think I need it please don't say my gf will read this bit though or I'll be murdered lol but any way I don't own resi but I do own Echo.**

I regained consciousness inside a large pit like enclosure; the walls had to be at least three metres high and about ten metres across. I didn't know what had happened all I had seen was that needle and then darkness, what was in that needle I had a feeling that if I didn't find out then it could end very badly for me. The idea of what I didn't know about what they had injected me with scared me more than the idea of what they were going to do with me, physical pain I can deal with but the mental torture of not knowing what was happening to your body is something else.

I felt the walls to find out if there was a way out. I moved around the pit which was circular is shape feeling up and down judging by the fact that it was three metres high then the exit was likely to be on the ground or the lower walls, but as there was only a small skylight and as it was night is was less of a light more of a sky. But as I felt around the room I came across a barred window, or that's what it felt like, and a brush of hot air came over my face, I thought if there was an exit it's probably down there, I thought it might be a boiler room and considering the size of this room alone it would need more than this small vent to radiate the heat so that meant an exit but first I had to find Alec, I had to know what they had done with her.

I heard a door open by the sound of it, it was heavy probably bomb proof but why would they need a bomb proof door in wherever I was? I had a feeling I was about to find out. I heard the door shut with the sound like an old gear was closing it as every time the gear was turned a clunking sound was made it felt like I was in some kind of medieval castle dungeon. After the door was sealed shut I heard the distinctive sound of a fluorescent light turning on, I was still sitting by the vent to the boiler as the warmth felt comforting.

As the lights flickered into life only illuminating the region above the pit, I realised that I was in a very bad place as I could see blood splats on the walls I thought that I was in a dog fighting pit and two there must be someone up there.

"Hey! Who's up there?" I shouted up to whoever was up there.

"Forgotten where you are already Morgan?" I heard Adams voice over the top edge of the pit.

"Adams, why the fuck am I down here? I told you everything I know." I yelled back up to him.

"No need to shout Captain, is that what they call you?" He said calmly over the edge. As I saw his head poke over the edge, "my, my, my you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle there haven't you?"

"I dunno it seems like quite a nice holiday location to me." I sarcastically told him.

"Well, we will see Morgan you don't think that I would put you down there without a reason do you?"

"Why am I down here anyway?"

"You really want to know?" He asked me. I nodded back up at him not knowing if he could actually see my face. He dropped a flashlight over the edge for me to grab. "Use it with haste Morgan or Alec will be in a world of pain thanks to you." He smirked down at me. I flicked the flashlight on and shined it around where the blood I had spotted was but as I tried to spin around to take a good look at the vent I heard an almighty scream. It was Alec.

"What are you doing to her?" I yelled at Adams.

"Not what we are doing Morgan it's all down to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that little flashlight of yours that's connected to a remote that in turn is connected to Miss Carkerov so every time that thing is switched on she gets a rather large electric shock, put in simple terms."

"Where is she you animal?"

"She's right here Morgan don't you worry but what makes an animal abandoning ship while you know that your fellow sailors will die shortly due to your short comings?"

"But?"

"No! You abandoned ship knowing full well it was a doomed vessel and the only reason why I didn't die is because I had the chance to follow you to the top of the super structure." His voice was becoming more and more angry with every word I knew I had to find a way out of this hole and free her, I was more worried for her safety than I was my own I couldn't let her pay for my mistakes.

"Sorry Alec!" I flicked the flash light on I swept the room till I found the vent and I pointed the flashlight at it and moved forward but all I could hear was Alec screaming, it was blood curdling, how could I put my friend through this much pain for a good thing. I tried to put her screams to the back of my mind while I knelt down and pointed the flashlight into the vent. I took one last look up at the top of the pit and shouted "Alec I'm coming for you." I turned to look down at the vent.

The vent looked like it led some way before reaching any solid wall but as I shone the light down it I heard a scuttle of nails along the floor I stared down the vent looking out for any sign of movement. I couldn't see anything but I knew conclusively that this wasn't a vent but if it wasn't a vent then what did I feel over my face?

"Ah you want to play in there Morgan, I could turn on the lights if you wanted to play down there?" Adams shouted at me sounding a lot calmer than he did before.

"Yeah that would be good I'd have a little more light, thank you." I said back to him calmly so I could try to mask the stress.

"Okay, you wanted it." He replied sounding rather irritated at my calmness. I heard again the sound of fluorescent lights and I watched the room become engulfed by light from top to bottom, as the light reached me I turned the flashlight off and I heard Alec stop screaming it felt good to know that I was no longer hurting her but I knew I still had to save her and myself.

As the light then spread down the tunnel that I thought was the vent I saw a blood trail lead all the way along and when the light had reached the end of the vent there was a small curled up black mass but I didn't know what it was. As I tried to focus on the mass I but as I did it began to move at first it just unwound its tail, it was a very boned structure and had no fur on it so it didn't look like any animal I had ever seen, but I also didn't think that some of the things I'd seen with Umbrella were normal to most people. As the creature began to unfold it began to look more like some kind of dog but there was something wrong... it was infected.

"Oh, shit!" I jumped back and tried to grab at my holster but I didn't have a weapon, I looked around and realised I was trapped and couldn't find a way out of the pit or a weapon just in case that thing did get out.

"Well Morgan wouldn't it be a shame if this happened?" Adams shouted down to me as the vent was opened and the dog came out into my full view it didn't appear to even acknowledge my existence, it was a whippet like dog only it had partially decomposed, the rib cage was fully exposed and the jaw was clearly rotten, a bite from this thing would have really fucked up my day. I looked up to see Adams poke his head over the edge of the pit and chuck a clump of meat over towards me but again instead of the dog going after me it went after the steak.

The dog sniffed around the pit for a few seconds, after devouring the meat, upon acknowledging me the dog walked at a leisurely pace towards me but I didn't feel in any danger, when the dog looked me straight in the eyes I could see only a hint of its former self but it was enough for me to see one of these creatures retain a sense of normality and prior life, as I stared deep into its eyes all I could see was just how much pain this animal was in but still I could also see it was resisting a primal urge to kill me. A gentle animal at heart but the infection was sucking the life out of the creature; it was sickening to see to say the least.

The staring contest between me and the dog went on for a few minutes before the dog collapsed to the floor. It began to convulse violently as if it had epilepsy but it wasn't an epileptic fit, it was as if something had just been birthed inside of the creature.

"How you doing down there Morgan?" Adams shouted over the edge.

"I'm fine but what the hell have you done to this thing?" I replied.

"Oh, you mean my pet, well we broke into an Umbrella lab a few weeks ago and stole this substance called Las Plagas, The Plague, and us being the curious sort decided to inject the thing into that mutt," Adams chuckled down to me sounding like the sickly twisted man he had become, "What we didn't realise however was how the parasite spread or gestated but we soon found out that it was asexual and would begin to clone itself when within the body, but it didn't have a maximum capacity within a subject and so would just simply force the excess out of the orifices of the subject it also caused necrosis of the subjects cells so note the decomposed tail and rib regions, a grim prospect really."

"That's barbaric!" I interrupted.

"No Captain that is science in all its beauty. But we soon realised that if we could capture these evicted parasites we could implant them into another subject and our own human trials began." I could hear the cockiness rising in his voice but I couldn't really do anything about it as the creature that was on the floor in front of me was dying and I was powerless to help it. "But Morgan, we couldn't find any subjects before all this happened until we stumbled upon you two outside the one we took the original sample from," Adams continued but I was distracted by the dog, "So feel good about yourselves you are the first official test subjects of Las Plagas, I hope you enjoy!" I heard the sound of the massive blast door shut again but I didn't know what had happened to Alec or if she was even still up there.

The dog had stopped convulsing when Adams had exited the room, as if he had some kind of power over the creature. I edged my way towards it but as I did it sat up with some kind of heartless look in its eyes but unlike before it looked feral as if I was now in danger. I leapt to my feet as the dog charged at me but I dove out of the way of its jaws, narrowly. I turned about to face it and could see blood was pouring out of its nose, mouth, ears and eyes. The parasite I took it had just kicked in. As it turned back around to face me again, it shower blood all over the walls of the pit but as it reared itself up for another attack I calmly said, "Here boy, gentle now." In a soft high pitched voice to see if I could break through the parasites grip on the dog but once again it charged at me but this time it collapsed and began convulsing, I guess I was getting through but just as it had hit the floor, I felt a strong pain surge through my body as if I had something moving inside my veins.

I collapsed down on my knees with the dog convulsing in front of me, I sat thinking about whether this would be my fate as well, but for now I knew that something was inside me and I couldn't do anything to get it out. I felt a massive amount of movement in my arm I looked down at my arm only to see a massive lump make its way up my arm; it appeared to get stuck around my elbow but that didn't stop it squirming I continued to observe the parasite as it moved as it struggled to manoeuvre around my elbow. With every squirm it made the pain level in my arm rose to an outstanding amount and which caused me lose my vision and slump over a little bit but not enough that the dog was out of my line of sight. But the pain was becoming unbearable and I finally keeled over but I ended up not facing the dog, I didn't care though because the pain was over riding my will to live I just wished it would stop or that it would kill me already, I didn't want to end up like that dog but just as I began to think of my fate being like the dog, I couldn't hear it convulsing anymore. The moment I thought about that I heard a blood curdling growl.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah if you haven't guessed yet I'm a bit of a science geek so little geeky things always somehow find their way into my work but still I need your reviews so I can continue this and improve it further because from what I can see it needs it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Escape

Part 10: Escape.

**Two in a night be impressed although this is another one I wrote pre-exam so I could comfort publish if I had a bad exam lol like Ice cream only not as nice tasting, yeah dont eat computers they aren't good for you. But I digress hope you enjoy this chapter I took some inspiration from a film see if you can guess which one (not resi before anyone gets sarcastic lol) but hope you enjoy and please review because that gives me the motivation to write more that and a gf that wants it done lol. I dot own resi but I do own Echo.**

I heard the growl and immediately my fight or flight cam straight into effect I only thought of one thing to do which was to run I didn't want to kill the dog but I knew if I did I would be doing it a favour. Maybe this was my head telling me that this would make up for everything I had done wrong in my life, especially what I had done to all those poor bastards on the Nevada. I didn't quite know what to think of my situation the pain had become so bad that I couldn't even turn on the floor to face what I knew would probably kill me in a few seconds, but never the less I tried, I mustered the strength to move one hand around to try to pull myself so I could see my attacker but as I hauled myself around I heard the dog begin to walk over to me slowly but I knew this was probably the end if my body didn't start to cooperate with my head. I heard the dog getting closer until I heard it yelp as it someone had just stepped on its tail but this made me quiver as I knew this was still the remaining normality within the beast dripped away. But I still tried to turn around I found my strength and managed to haul my entire body around to face the animal but as I did my vision blurred and all I could make out was the blurred outline of the animal I could see it tossing around and I knew it was still fighting the infection. I regained my vision and I tried to get my footing I put one hand on the wall and began to claw my feet upright, I was unsuccessful on my first two attempts but on the third I made progress and I managed to shift my weight onto my feet but I was unstable, I looked over to the dog who had just stopped thrashing but it seemed to be in a stable state like its domestication had came back but I knew it wouldn't last long so I began talking "Hey, I need to get out of here before you turn so can you help me?" The dog sat back down as if to indicate to me that it knew what I wanted to do, it gazed up to the top of the pit and let out a bark. "How can I get up there?" The dog looked back down its hole that it came from and I knew it knew there was an exit down there, I didn't know how my walking would fair when I could barely stand but I had to try for Alec's sake. As I took a step forward I felt my weight shift unevenly as I proceeded forward I felt like an elephant on stilts, but as I took my seventh step forward I saw the dog start to shake again and I knew that this was it now or never, do or die, but I didn't know what to expect when it came back to expect a fight or a companion. He animal began to shake less violently than before but I knew this wasn't good as when it is in domestic mode it stops shaking immediately so this was not good. It finally stopped shaking as I shifted my left foot forward I heard the same blood wrenching growl as before and I knew I was in for a fight.

The dog leapt into my line of sight, it didn't resemble the animal that it did before, it took a simple step forward which made me want to jump out of my skin and scream but I couldn't I tried to stand my ground but the dog began to snarl at me as if it could sense my fear but as it snarled I could feel all the parasites react within my body it didn't give me pain but it calmed me down when I saw the parasites moving within the dog, as if the parasites where somehow psychically linked together but the dog still appeared to want my blood but how would it kill me and leave their brethren creatures alive, or maybe the dog just wanted to weaken me just so the parasites could take me over.

I wasn't going to let that happen I was no coward or a defeatist I wasn't going to let this parasite get to me not for my sake but for Alec's. I could feel the parasites moving within myself as if they were communicating with the dogs parasites but this time I wasn't letting the pain take hold of me I had been through worse, it was as if every cell in my body was being invaded by the parasite but I knew it wasn't I also knew some of the pain was phantom pain from the radiation of the Nevada, which I still had scars from which were reminders of my screw up on that day. I readied myself for the fight of my life as the dog began t bow its head I knew it would try and rush me to get me off guard, I had been taught animal control at rock fort and this was basic attack dog response, so I stood fast ready to grab the nearest available area to force the dog to submit.

The dog let out a bark to tell me that it was about to charge but as it began to sprint towards me; I went in for a grab on the dog's main body but I missed as the dog flew right past me and sent me smashing right into the floor hard. The dog turned around as I looked up looking as though it was out for my blood now regardless of the fact I was the host for its brother parasites. It charged at me again and I dove out of the way but my feet however didn't want to move and the dog grabbed my foot and began to drag me along the floor. It dragged me from one side of the pit to the other but due to the toughness of my boots it didn't manage to bite through them but I could feel the crushing force of the creatures bite on my foot I could feel my bones begin to crumble under the force so I raised my other foot and brought it down with an incredible force right on top of the dogs head splitting it open, the steel soul of the boot must have been more use than I originally had thought, the dogs grip on my foot had loosened but I didn't let my guard down until I saw the creature laying life less on the floor. I swiftly moved my leg out of the things jaws and closed its eyes as if it had regained some of its normality and deserved a bit of respect.

I stood up, my foot felt like it was thoroughly broken, but I didn't care I wanted to escape so I looked up and tried to get up to the top of the pit. The walls however were too steep and I couldn't claw my way up to the top I got within a few feet but I couldn't, I slumped down feeling a little defeated and thought that I would be stuck down here until this damn parasite took me over. As I sat thinking I heard a sound from behind me like scratching on the floor but he dog was dead I saw it die I killed it but as I thought this I heard the scratching get closer and pick up speed a blur of the dog came flying past me and went straight into the wall sheering off some of the concrete and revealing the rebar underneath it, the dog turned to face me and the opening I had made with my boot on its face had gone, not even a scar there to prove that I had even left a mark this dog needed to be thoroughly dead before the parasites will die.

As the dog charged me again I just avoided it and ran over to the patch of exposed rebar where I ripped a loose piece out and turned to face the dog, which was turning around for another run at me but I raised my piece of rebar and readied it like a medieval knight who was preparing to joust with the opponent, as the dog began to charge me again I lowered the rebar and slashed across my body I felt the resistance in the swing increase as I swung indicating that I had hit the dog. I confirmed this when I turned to face it and I could see that a large portion of the dogs entrails were hanging out and where dragging along the floor. However this didn't stop it on its task of killing me so I raised the bar again but on the end where some squirming little insects which looked like sultanas at fist but when they sprouted tentacles I knew these were the parasites that were inside me. I shook them off of the end of the bar and raised it again the dog was obviously severely injured by the blow so I decided to go on the offensive and charged the dog I thrust the rebar into the dogs head and used it as a pole vault to get up onto the top of the pit I looked back down into the pit and saw the dog laying there lifeless but it looked more domestic then it did before I knew now that it was dead I just wished I could lay it to rest properly.

But I knew that this would have to do I said I quiet prayer to myself, I never had been a religious man but I guess this was as good a time as any to try it out seeing as how I was enormously down on my luck, but mid way through my first true prayer I'd ever said I heard a bang on the door to the room but then it hit me Alec was here I looked around and found an empty chair which had torn leather straps around the hands and feet, they were covered in blood and still warm so it hadn't been long since Alec ad escaped them. I had to find her but I didn't know where she had gone to.

I heard another bang on the door only this time I opened it not knowing what was on the other side but I had to get her. I opened the massive blast door and a body slumped in on me, I didn't manage to catch a face, age or gender as the body hit the floor. But I ducked down to look at them I grabbed their collar and took a good long look at his face they were the same guy who had been in the room when I first been injected with the parasite, but this time he had three puncture wounds in his chest which looked as though it has been done by a machete as half of his chest cavity was on the floor around him, I wondered as I looked at him what could have done this and wondered if it had got to Alec too.

I was all of a sudden thrown to the floor, but I didn't feel myself I felt like I was another person but then a strange feeling came over me as if I was being taken over, I think the entire parasite population within me was multiplying it felt like malaria but this wasn't going to kill me, just consume me. I really didn't want to move from where I was laying because I felt like if I moved then I would be crippled by a massive amount of pain. So as I sat there I felt like my entire plan on being the big hero was going to go up in smoke. But then I felt a strange sensation and I saw the room close in around me and the room flipped over, but then it got weirder I felt my entire body go cold and limp like I had just lost control I tried to fight but I couldn't and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up groggy and I felt weightless but I was most definitely not myself as when I tried to raise my left hand to bring it in front of myself, it didn't move and when I tried to move my legs , they didn't want to cooperate either. Just as I'd given up tying the entire frame of my vision shifted as if I was about to move it felt like a movie and I had front row seats. My view lurched forward and whoever I was in began to break into a run and I felt like I was somehow connected to the being I was in, as I could feel their heartbeat and hear their breathing. I saw a person come into my view and the person who I was took a knife as thrust it through the person's throat, the blood flecked back into my face, well it felt like it the person who I was didn't seem to care about that they were drenched in blood and just kept running through the building and with every step I felt the bond between us getting stronger. Another man stood around the corner from us but the human in which I found myself pulled out two machine pistols and fired through the plaster walls and the man although we could not directly see them I felt their heart stop dead.

As we continued to move through the building I felt the heart rate of my host raise up higher than I could have known, as we turned a corner I saw a body laying on the floor face up it wasn't dead but it was barely alive the heart rate of the host got higher and higher until it all went black and the last thing I saw was the wall rapidly approaching what I could see. Almost immediately after it all went black, it all became flooded with light only this time I was in my own body I could feel I could grasp with my hands I couldn't hear anyone else's breathing. It felt brilliant to know I was who I thought I was.

I pulled myself up and there right before my eyes was Alec slumped up against the wall her gas mask was firmly placed over her head and her suit was tightly wrapped around her body showing off every curve and not leaving much to the imagination, she looked like she was ready to burst out although the body armour was preventing this from happening, but I couldn't just sit there and admire we had to get out. As I edged myself towards her she woke up and looked at me with a death gaze but she didn't appear to see me as friendly and she leapt at me. I was pinned down under her curved body and although she was trying to brutally kill me all I could keep my eye on was a small amount of her long blonde hair sticking out the bottom of her mask, it mesmerised me for the first time since that day on the Nevada I looked at a woman with admiration for who they where I wanted to see inside their head as if what they saw the world for and their view of their position in it, I wanted to know more about her life I think I actually like this person who was bearing down on me but if I didn't get some sense into them then all I would be seeing was the eternal dark embrace of death. So I had to get this person off of me I raised my arm up which went straight across the chest plate of her body armour and then with my other hand I grabbed her waist. Then I swiftly threw her over to my left and she hit the wall and began whirling in pain I think I had just pissed off her infected state. She got up in the way only a woman could make sexy but then I realised she was still gunning for me, I shouted out to her "Alec stop that's a fucking order", I watched her suddenly regain herself as she flew towards me but she couldn't stop I caught her as she flung into me.

"Sorry Captain, I didn't realise it was you." She said as she turned to talk to me. "You look like hammered shit."

"Thank you Alec, always the charmer." I said sarcastically back, "Where you just in control of that?"

"Only for you sir, and yeah I was why you ask?"

"You were like a possessed creature. But did you feel anything strange when you were in that state?"

"I did feel something actually, I felt like someone was inside me."

"Alec that was me."

"A bit early in our relationship for you to be inside me isn't it" she told me suggestively.

"Fuck it we will talk about it later for now I want to get out of this god forsaken place."

"Well you're going to want your armour and stuff like that it's this way." She lead the way all the way to the armoury but I had been without my mask for so long it felt strange when I finally slid the leather back over my face to become the faceless villain which everyone of Umbrella's enemies would fear. But I had noticed that the only thing that was missing from my arsenal, the guns and grenades that I had started with the bastards had nicked all of it, but why?

I couldn't dwell on it though so I put the new Dragon Skin armour which I'm glad they hadn't nicked because this stuff was $50,000 a pop which is a lot but you were paying for the best, I could stand on a landmine and walk away when I had this stuff around my body. Just as I was admiring the years of engineering that went into this stuff I realised we still needed to get out. So I grabbed the last of my stuff and ran for the nearest exit I could which happened to be a window about four feet tall and six feet wide I knew I could probably repel out of it down to street level, but as I ran towards it I heard sudden spurts of gunfire, followed by the sounds of people shouting like they were about to die but I still kept running until I heard a whoosh of an RPG outside and a colossal bang followed by a much larger bang inside, I looked back to see a wall of flames engulf Alec and push me out the window I hit the floor with some force which rocked me a little and I went overly groggy about five seconds after I hit the floor I felt a heavy object fall on my back which knocked all the wind out of me and I felt everything go numb.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, please review everything i said at the top blah blah blah, thanks once again and tell me how to improve and also what you liked about it, now in the words of the cool kids peace out homie!**


	11. Chapter 11 Guardian Angel

Part 11: Guardian Angel

** Hey guys, I haven't published in a while so I thought I should get myself in gear and do it so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you liked/disliked and tell me how to improve. Hope you enjoy.**

I could feel the rounds coming down all around me it felt like I was in a war zone, the air moved each time a round past over my head, I found a round lodged inside a wooden box I removed it, it was in pretty good shape 5.56mm by 45mm round which travels very fast, but what was on the butt of the round was what impressed me the most it had the Umbrella logo imprinted into the brass. Oh fuck I thought that this must be Delta but why where they here? But before long Adams was standing right over me with an AK-47 firing magazine after magazine into the oncoming fire but I soon saw him take a round in his shoulder. This caused him to look down at me he raised the AK as if to shoot me but instead I saw the butt come towards me so I could grab it, I took the chance and grabbed it pulling myself up to my feet but instead of beating me back down he handed me the rifle and pulled another from a crate and continued to fire with that. "What the hell is happening?" I shouted at Adams.

"Fuck knows they just attacked us. From nowhere they just turned and shot at us." H returned to back to me.

"Well these guys are USS like me so we are probably dead already."

"Then we might as well go out fighting, Captain." Adams told me while delivering his trade mark smirk which I hadn't seen since before the Nevada incident. So we both turned and opened up a can of 7.62mm but after the first magazine was pulled from his rifle I saw him slump to the floor but as he did he threw his last magazine up at me and I loaded it into my rifle and held down the trigger until it went click, it takes 2.6 seconds for a 30 round magazine to be devoured by an AK-47 rifle but in that time the attackers had the chance to escape without a trace.

I turned and looked at Adams he was slumped next to an ammo crate; he was in a bad way I gave him a once over, I realised that the round had struck his collar bone and jumped up into his neck, judging by the amount of blood, it had torn his carotid artery which was emptying his blood onto his stab vest. "ALEC! I need a medic!" I shouted out and within seconds she was over my shoulder.

"Why should we help him? He tried to kill us." She asked me.

"Good point but he's still another person we can't just let him die." I told her and she went straight to work with her usual compassion for helping others. He tried to struggle out a word to me but couldn't, I checked his pulse it was becoming weaker with every beat, he tried to shove Alec's hand away from his neck but he was too weak so I pull her off of him. "What lieutenant?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Morgan, they paid me to do that too you I know you are a good man you always where but I needed some answers from you and they gave me the means to get them." Adams whimpered to me to me the voice of a man who knew he was about to meet his maker, he didn't have long I had to get what I needed from him now.

"Did you get them? And who gave you the power?"

"Yes, Sir I got them you were just as clueless as us." He chuckled.

"Who paid you Adams?"

"Umbrel..." He didn't finish what he had to say before his face went white and his eyes were lost of life, Alec rushed over to help him but couldn't resuscitate him but I knew who wanted me dead but why?

I couldn't watch as Alec tried her best to bring the poor sod back from deaths cold clutch but he wasn't letting go, he was having this one. I looked down the alley where the majority of the fire had been coordinated from and saw a small glint like that off a scope or something similar. I started to walk over to the glint but as I got closer I could see, all it was a cola can but as I turned to head back to Alec who was still trying to resuscitate Adams she was working like a woman possessed, I had never seen someone get so attached to a person who they had never met. I saw a shadow sprint down the alley away from me, I ordered them to stop but they kept sprinting away, I had to pursue them so I went into a quick sprint but as I ran I felt my vision begin to tunnel and my legs began to move faster. It felt like I wasn't me again but this time I had control I sprinted down the alley colliding with garbage bins and bags along the way but I could sense I was closing in on my target I could hear their pulse feel their breathing like a wild animal going in for the kill. I went around several corners feeling myself getting closer and closer towards my goal of killing my target. I kept running kept feeling the bond with their heart n lungs getting stronger as if I was becoming one with my prey I turned another corner and spotted my target they were clad in black but I was in a blurred vision state and couldn't make out any details but as I ran towards them all became clear I made out a set of big blue eyes on a gas mask hidden slightly by a hood I knew immediately who it was... Vector. But just as I got close enough to my target to strike I couldn't as he activated his active camouflage and he disappeared into the dark. I stood there glaring at the spot where he was just standing I could hear footsteps behind me and so I turned expecting it to be Vector trying to finish me off but Alec stood there instead so I went off guard and my vision quickly returned to normal.

"What the fuck was that all about?" she asked me.

"I spotted Vector, I think Umbrella don't like us being around anymore." I replied.

"Yeah no shit."

I walked back to where Adams was, Alec had covered his body with a blanket but his feet were poking out of the end. "Hey, Alec he said to me that he had met you before, what was that about?"

"Don't worry about it Captain."

"I will and don't say we don't have time because we do we have to get out of this place."

"You're not going to let me get out of this are you."

"Nope, tell you what you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine that sound fair."

"Sounds fair, you first." She told me with a smirk on her face.

"That wasn't the deal." I smiled back. "So tell."

"Fine you win." She began with a slight sense of dread of what she had to say. "Did I ever tell you about where I came from?"

"No you didn't."

"I come from Sarajevo, in the former Yugoslavia. When war broke out I was a teen age girl trying to do well in school but when the soldiers came into town everything changed they shut down the school and replaced it with an army barracks so we couldn't go to school. And with the regular weapons fire things where pretty tough but we were a tough people, my brother went off to fight the Serbs who decimated my grandmothers town killing every man and boy, he was killed but on the 5th of February 1994 our lives changed again in the worst civilian casualties by a militant attack in recent history, when the bastard Serbs launched a 120mm mortar onto the market place killing 68 people including my mother, father and older sister, only me and my little sister survived."

"I'm sorry for your loss but how did you end up in America?" I asked her.

"Well that's a long story it took me a few years to get from that day in the market to being in America, after that day with no father around to tell me I couldn't fight for our people I joined the resistance forces and fought alongside UN forces as a medic, I left my sister safe in the mountains with my aunt, but as the situation deteriorated in the country it became unsafe so I left." I could hear her welling up inside her mask.

"What happened to your family?" She didn't answer, "Alec?" She ripped of her mask and flung herself into my arms muttering something but I couldn't hear her as she had buried herself in my chest, "Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?"

"I shouldn't have left them, it should have been me not them they were innocent they didn't even want to fight so why did they kill them?" She cried out to me.

"I don't know but I'm guessing this is why you were s emotional at the Choke?"

"Yes when we opened fire my mind jumped back to me seeing my family murdered before my eyes but when the resistance heard they put me on the first plane to America they said 'Amerika je krajina šťastie, pomôžu vám, je to príliš nebezpečné tu pre Vás'"

"Which means?"

"America is the land of happiness, they will help you, it's too dangerous here for you."

"They obviously haven't been to America."

"Yes I know because when I got here I received a less than warm greeting."

"How come?"

"When I got off the plane there were no dignitaries awaiting my arrival, there was no party, all I got was a 'fuck off!' by someone when I got to the pub in Raccoon City. Yes I've been here before I remembered that building well every wall, every room and every place to fuck you up." She began to chuckle slightly under her breath it was slight but there.

"I'm still not making the link."

"That building we were just held captive in... I... I've been held in there before, when I finally was left on the streets of this god forsaken place it seemed so unforgiving but those men took me in treated me nice, gave me food, clothes anything I needed, I should have thought they'd want payment in return."

"You mean sex."

"Exactly and when I didn't cooperate they took the one thing I still held my virginity for my future husband to have but those bastard ok it from me that's why I went ballistic when we were escaping I sought my revenge."

"I saw you had it."

"Hardly for what they put me through that was hardly fair they ruined my life for years until I found the USS, I found my sanity."

"So how did you meet Umbrella then?"

"I escaped the house, once a day they moved the rubbish out to the front of the house, so I took my chances I sprinted out the door when I had the chance and kept running for miles until I ran into the gates of a large complex the people inside were Umbrella employees and they gave me the proposition of join the USS and they would keep me safe, so I did and the rest is history as they say." She began to smile at me when she knew she would now be asking me for my story next, as if we were both eager to find out each other's stories. As we continued to walk through the battered streets without a single zombie contact I began to wonder where the hell they had all gone. But as we walked in silence I felt that Alec really wanted me to explain my story to her but something was stopping her but just as she opened her mouth I heard distinct crackles of gunfire in the distance so I waved her down.

"This might have to wait a second." I told her with a grin on my face, saved by the gun."If we come under contact haw many rounds you got?"

"Lucky mother fucker, I got one in the chamber and half a mag so 16 to 17 rounds, you?"

"I got one full mag and that's it so 30 rounds maybe."

We went around the corner covering each other's blind spots as we went making sure the other was well covered but when we got around the corner to see where the gunfire was coming from it appeared that some gun happy rednecks had held up a liquor store and where using it as a defensive position. I donned my mask, as did Alec and we set off around the corner we ducked down behind a solid brick wall and began to observe the position. They were armed to the teeth heavy calibre .303 rifles, grenades and booze, plenty of booze.

"Hey guy's looky here it's them black guys again, they trying to steal our booze." One of the obviously drunk rednecks shouted to the rest.

"Steal our booze kills the bastards!" A different one yelled out in again an obvious drunken voice.

I nodded at Alec as if to say only fire if they get accurate, which they did their .303 rounds decimated the wall we were behind and we both move to separate cover spots these may have been drunks but hey could sure as shit shoot. So I returned fire cocking the AK and firing around the cover in single shot as I knew I didn't have much ammo, Alec did the same about 10 rounds in I heard "Shit! Paulie just got hit!" So I knew the rounds were having an effect but I was running out fast and pretty soon I heard the distinctive click and then I heard Alec's rifle click and so did the rednecks, "Now someone didn't bring enough ammo to play with so boy's git 'em!"

I could hear their thunderous footsteps coming across the open area we were in to hunt me and Alec down but as I sat waiting for them to come I heard a whirling sound getting closer and closer towards me, I hunkered down to the floor this was a text book training exercise hear the whirl hit the floor, sure enough it worked a treat as I heard a short spat of .303 fire but then I heard a long sustained blast of the Vulcan Minigun, which does have a distinct tap tap tap sound more of a low growl like that of a bear or mountain lion, either way it was a god send. But the M240B was also a welcome relief as that was using 5.56mm which was punching fist sized holes in the concrete and tarmac around me which although terrifying as long as it wasn't aimed at me I was safe for now.

When the bursts finished I saw three ropes come down all around me and a sudden gust of air nearly swept me off my feet but I stayed steady and the UH-60 kicked up a hell of a dust cloud through which I could see a few figure descending down to me, I couldn't make out distinct features but I could see they were friendly, USS? I thought so I challenged, "Boulder?" I waited a few seconds and heard "Landslide." In response so I knew they were USS but who were they. "Captain it's us, it's Echo or the remainder." Thank fuck I thought, "Devil you truly are my Guardian fucking angel." I yelled out while walking over to the tall shadowed figure, when it came into view I saw it was indeed Devil he looked a little bit beat up but he'd live he always did. When the dust settled I could see Rictor and Syder were also on the ground and were getting Alec into the chopper that was trying to land in the open area, Devil followed me as I made my way over to the chopper and climbed in right after me I went straight to the cockpit to see who the pilot was, it was the same guy who dropped us in.

"Good to see you Captain, you weren't the only one who Umbrella screwed over." He chucked while holding the stick steady while we gently rose up above the buildings, "and Captain you owe me a rope."

"Well if we live through this, I might just get you one." I laughed back at him.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I should publish again soon when I finish the next chapter, as always tell me what you liked and or disliked. Hope you enjoyed. I don't own Resident Evil franchise or I'd be filthy stinking rich but I do own Echo Squad.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hard Landing

Part 12: Hard Landing.

** Next chapters up hope you enjoy, it's very very long, took me a bit to write but it's done now all I have to is publish so here goes nothing. I don't own RE but I do own Echo, so as always review and comment peoples of fanfic or at least people who read this story.**

"Unidentified helo you will proceed to our rally point and land do you copy?" said a mysterious voice over the communication channel it was crisp and clear though so they obviously weren't your average grunt with a shortwave, this was definitely Umbrella and I wanted answers but I have to say it was good to have the whole team back together. "I say again, unidentified helo set down in our rally area this is a restricted zone."

"Yeah, fuck off, I'm not landing, I'm not stupid I know the moment we get in their sight we turn into a bull's-eye with a rotor blade above us, this thing isn't small and I used up all the flares when they first had a pop at me." The pilot shouted as the message came over the shortwave.

"Yeah but the city is surrounded and if we don't land soon they will force us to, plainly and simply." I told the pilot.

"How?"Alec asked.

"By using a good old FIM-92." Devil told her.

"What's that?" She asked again.

"It's a small surface to air missile which could turn a crocodile to a flaming wreck let alone a black hawk with no flares on board." Spyder told her.

"Well that's not good news for us is it?" Bobcat added.

"No it fucking isn't," I told her, "Well if it comes to a crash scenario you all know the drill, get strapped in and let the helo do the rest. Got it?" Everyone responded with a firm but sure "Got it sir."

I smiled and turned my gaze to the fucked up mess that was a few hours ago called raccoon city but now was little more than a lump of concrete in Middle America but I still wanted to know its significance with the Umbrella Corporation. I continued to look over the city but I couldn't make out any signs of life just a load of burnt out crumbling buildings, large clouds of dust reigned over the horizon as portions of the city were destroyed either by UBCS or by being structurally weakened by fire but never the less we were just stalling being up in the air and running out of fuel fast.

"Hey guys, we are running low on fuel about 150lbs left, sounds a lot but it will only keep us in the air for about 5 more minutes." The pilot turned and told us my heart sank but I knew escape from this hell hole was pretty futile. I still wanted to believe that Umbrella weren't leaving us out and weren't trying to kill off the loose ends but my hope was being lost fast.

I pulled my mask off so I could get a better look around the helo but I couldn't see anything more as the helo was whipping the clouds of smoke in circles in our wake it was quite obvious where we were just follow the grey curly road. But as we moved I spotted a person move up onto a building roof top but I couldn't tell if they were armed so I called Devil up to get a closer look. "Shit! He's got a fifty!" Devil screamed. "Pilot! Take evasive manoeuvres!" The side of the helo I was on swung up into the air throwing me backwards I heard a loud bang and a pinging sound, as if something metal had just been dropped, I looked around and couldn't see anything structurally wrong with the helo but knew something was wrong as I heard the pilot shouting.

"SHIT! I've got shaking on the stick and I'm losing rudder pressure. Torque rising, we are going to go down any minute either that or spin uncontrollably! I'll try and set us down in the grave yard of that church." The pilot screamed back to us, as the helo began to spin slightly on its axis. As it turned I looked over to Alec and saw her she was clutching her seat like mad I could see her getting more and more afraid as we spun faster and faster as the torque rose. I flung myself off my seat over towards Alec but I missed and smacked my head on Devil's seat the metal bar impacted my skull with enough force to make me feel ill but I had to comfort Alec as we went down so I pulled myself up and threw myself into the seat next her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her, she still had her eyes fixated on the other side of the helo where I'd been sitting but she didn't follow me across she was still sitting and staring. I grabbed her arm and she flung herself into me lap she curled up in a ball an began shaking I tried to comfort her but I knew I had to do something to stop her from being hurt during the landing so I secured her lower half in her seat and kept her upper half in my shoulder, I made sure her head was in a safe position and fastened my safety belt up keeping her head attached to my shoulder so I could comfort her. I pulled her mask off exposing her long blonde hair and her eyes which I could see tears streaming out of her eyes, I tried to reassure her but I couldn't she was still in her own little world. I unclipped her from my seat and fully strapped her into her seat and unclipped myself. I hauled myself up by a strap on the ceiling of the helo, the constant spinning of the aircraft was causing me to be shaken around like a leaf in a storm, but I held onto the strap bent down and kissed Alec on the forehead which seemed to snap her back to reality but she looked so afraid so I gripped her hand and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, hey, hey, Alec listen to me!" I shouted over to her, her head began to turn but she still didn't appear coherent. "Are you okay?"

She looked as though she had seen a ghost, she looked as though she was extremely unstable and I was worried there would be a repeat of her parasite outbreak but she turned fully to me I saw that she was coming back, "Captain I don't feel well I'm afraid of going back to the way things were in my homeland."

"It won't, we will be fine I trust this pilot he has got us out of worse situations than this." I said to her with a smirk on my face which had almost become mandatory for me when talking to her. But it seemed to reassure her which put me less on edge knowing she was going to be okay.

However only when I had calmed her did I actually realise that I wasn't in my seat which was very bad as we where only about one hundred metres above the ground but we were picking up speed and getting closer to the ground. "Fuck I've lost pressure on the rudder and the stick is unresponsive. We are going in brace yourself for impact. I'm sorry." The pilot shouted back to us, he knew the aircraft was lost and wasn't going to risk his life and ours by doing any black hawk down heroic bullshit, he just came back with us and tried to get himself strapped in, and I did the same.

We kept falling, I was secured into my seat I looked around and everyone was sat very calmly, I looked at Devil who was clutching his M16 relentlessly, he had the butt on the floor his hand around the front stock and his chin resting on the muzzle which seemed pretty stupid to do with any other rifle but this was Devils M16, it was modified so that the only way to fire it was to pull the trigger and it wouldn't accidentally discharge under any circumstance, it fired the same round but it had an improved scope which Devil was nursing and cleaning as if he ever let it get dirty, I think sometimes he even slept with that rifle. I just managed to glance over to Bobcat who was on the edge of the row of seats she had her M249 down beside her leg on the exterior side of the helo, but just as I glanced further left I saw the ground which was coming up on Bobcats side fast we were rolling over.

"Shit, brace for it!" I shouted over the noise of the engine. I felt the initial impact of the helo with floor chuck me from one side to the other as the safety harness struggled to overcome the reaction of the impact with gravity. I think the parasite went into a major self preservation reaction as I could feel them squirming in my veins like they were going to break out of me but I fought back and now I had to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay but the parasites knew otherwise and my body was flooded with adrenaline. I felt as though time stood still as the helo came smashing into earth, I could see the ammo boxes and remaining casings, from when they had recued Alec and I from our precarious situation, flew up around us I could clearly see the Umbrella logo imprinted into the side of each case, I knew deep down that I would be going after them next. The sight of something Umbrella was beginning to fill me with hate as I knew they had turned on us, tried to kill us but why? We had shown them nothing but loyalty.

But I looked past all the empty cases and I could make out Bobcat who was being thrown into the floor and even under her mask she looked under extreme pain but I knew she had a fighting spirit and her pain would be short lived. I could also see Rictor next to her just propping himself up like he was in shock, his hands where so firmly gripped around the seat that I could see the knuckles of his gloves starting to stretch, which takes a lot of pressure to do.

My moments in frozen time were short lived though as just as I glanced at Spyder the whole scene went from a strange tranquillity to a raging scene of carnage as the noise of the crash became apparent as the dirt came flicking up towards us in the compartment. The whole crash probably took about five seconds to get from start to finish but due to my adrenaline rush it seemed to take minutes for the impact to dissipate, but as soon as it had the time it took for us to stop seemed to take a few seconds and the time and apprehension had been for nothing.

When the craft finally came to a halt I looked around but I couldn't see anything there was nothing but smoke which was thick and black I thought there was a fuel fire but I couldn't hear the sound of a fire. "Sound off anyone hurt?" I shouted out into the smoke.

"Yeah, I got a problem," I heard Devils voice come out of the smoke but it didn't sound concerned, "I detonated all my smoke grenades in one go, sorry." I relaxed after he said that I knew that soon the smoke would clear and the running engines would speed up this process and within seconds I could clearly see the state of the crew compartment. Most of the seats that didn't have one of our arses in them were on the floor, which for me was to my left. I had Alec on my right who wasn't in much pain at all I just glanced across at her and gave her a smile and she smiled back, I had Alec back with me. But I didn't know how the rest of the squad had faired when we landed as Devil was the only one I heard and Alec was the only one I saw, I decided I needed to unclip myself there was no one blocking my fall so I pressed the big red button in the centre of my safety belt, the clip was very stiff but I suppose that's what happens when you have a man putting his entire body weight on a two inch squared clump of metal and plastic, but still when I heard the click telling me I was about to test gravity I contracted all my muscles and braced myself for the floor.

The floor was a lot softer than I would have imagined it felt like some kind of deranged pillow it was nice to actually have some time to relax, well for a second at least until Rictor delivered a massive boot to the back of my head.

"Oh shit sorry, Boss, Boss." He yelled down at me, he lowered his massive fist to give me a hand up, I started to place my hand in his. "Wow, Sir I don't swing that way." He said to me jokingly as he moved his hand further down and yanked me up by my wrist.

"Actually you don't swing at all, you simply push other men out the way to stop them getting to your man." I joked back as I regained my footing.

"Someone was on the chess team and got bullied by the jocks in the hall." He came back with.

"Hey, I wasn't on the chess team, it was the tiddly winks team and I'll have you know that I was the cool kid in this club, I had dungeons and dragons special edition with bonus figures." I smirked back at him as I leant down to pick up the AK and a box of 5.56mm ammo.

"Really I was out screwing thirty chicks a night at a party and you were in your mums basement fucking playing dungeons and dragons? Really? Even I didn't see that one coming," He joked back to me.

"Yeah I'm proud I was a geek but I made it." I said back to him seriously.

"How many dates did you have in high school, sir?" He asked me.

"Honestly none. I had one girl in high school who I fancied for years but I was always too afraid to make a move." I told him as I chucked the box of ammo over to him.

"Really? You don't seem very shy if you don't mind me saying."

"Nah, I don't mind by your standards I'll take that as a compliment. But anyway I was still quiet in collage but when I joined the Navy I changed I had to."

"The fucking Navy?" Devil shouted out of the dark over the top edge of the helo.

"Yeah I was a sailor and what?" I replied back to him.

"I enjoyed my time in the navy but I'm saying too much."

"Yeah don't ask don't tell I know your code" He joked to me.

"Not like that maybe I'll tell you about it someday."

"I really don't want to know, Sir." He said jokingly while accepting the ammo box off of Rictor.

"Bobcat, help me dismount that Mike-Two-Forty-Bravo? We can see if it still works. Alec is that pilot in alive or dead?" I ordered out to both of them.

"Yes Sir, Boss." Bobcat told me as she swung herself across to the machine gun and began pulling pins out of it to strip it off its mount.

"Boss this guy isn't in a good way, he's barely coherent and losing a lot of blood fast." Alec shouted out to me, "I could do with a hand here."

"Devil make sure the area is secure so we can move this guy, Rictor give her a fucking hand." I barked out as I moved up the seat ladder to reach the machine gun mount. I pulled out the swivel pin as Bobcat took the weight of the rifle as it popped out and she quickly scooped the thing out onto the fuselage of the helo. I climbed out onto the outside with her when I did I ordered Bobcat to begin to cover the area with Devil. "Where the hell is Spyder?"

"Down here Sir, I was checking to see if there was a fire anywhere in the helo." His voice echoed up through the exhaust pipe and quickly after he said this I saw his head covered by his mask pop up covered with thermal goggles on. "Couldn't find one but there was a major heat source in the engine but it was just some trapped hot gas."

"Good help them secure the area and hold fast we might have a potential walking wounded." I pointed out an arc for him to cover and he jumped down to a fire position. I saw a hand come out of the compartment of the helo and saw it was Rictor I grabbed his arm and pulled he had the pilot loosely draped over his shoulders. He pulled his carcass out onto the side of the helo and began trying to clot the bleeding which was taking place behind his pistol holster, he moved to try and undo the holster. "Wait don't do that that will just cause him to bleed faster, we need him alive if anything tighten it up a bit it might stem the bleeding a bit, not by much but it might give us enough time to get out of this graveyard and get to the church before we join these people who are beneath our feet."

"Sir, according to the monitor the virus is in high levels in an air bourn state in this area so masks on?" Techno shouted over to me.

"Good idea does this thing have an emergency mask so we can keep him alive without him thinking we are lunch?" I shouted undirected at the squad.

"Just looking for it boss." Alec shouted out from the cockpit, "And by the way I found us some AK ammo so we are now able to shoot and move." She sounded pleased that we weren't such sitting ducks but we were still static in a grave yard with a virus that was bringing the dead to life so we were in no way safe. "Ahhh found it, it looks a little worse for wear the screen seems fine and the filter says it's got about twenty minutes of life left in it so he will live."

"Great now get your arse up here and grab some 5.56 on your way up I think we will need it and move fast the longer this caveman is working on the pilot the less time I think he actually has." I said jokingly down to her.

I heard a few metallic scrapes as then saw the top of her head appear from the side of the helo. "Why you prefer someone with a gentler touch?" she said back to me in a very suggestive voice while hauling up two boxes of 5.56mm ammo and about six magazines of AK 7.62mm. She sprawled all the ammo out on the side of the helo and ran over to the pilot bashing Rictor off of him as if to say "my turn". He didn't seem to mind, he just went over to Bobcat to help her get the M240B working. I sat watching Alec for a few seconds admiring her absolute focus on what she was doing but I soon realised that we were going to need to get the hell out of here so I pulled over one of the ammo boxes and ripped the lid off; it had 200 rounds of 5.56mm inside. I cracked open the other box it had the same 200 rounds, so we had 400 rounds to shoot but we had two hungry rifles to feed and a shiny new MG to keep rolling. Also we didn't know what these rounds would be aimed at, our former brothers in arms? People trying to cause trouble? Or hordes of the hellish undead? Either way we were caught in the middle and we needed a way out.

I snapped out of my little daydream and began to set out orders we needed cover as the pilots blood would soon attract the whole city if we didn't get into some cover, "Right, Alec is he ready to move?"

"No! But we are going to have to move whether we can or not," she replied.

"Why?" I questioned.

Alec opened her mouth as if she was about to give an answer when Devil started shouting, "they're coming through the gates about 100m and closing on me, I'm pulling back to you now we better be ready to move when I get there or we will be over run, I repeat we will be over run!"

"Right, you heard the man. Spyder, Devil and Techno your all with me, we are going to diamond it around Alec and the pilot while we cover their advances to the church, Rictor and Bobcat you're going to cover with the MG, when we get there Spyder and Techno you will cover Alec and the pilot inside the church, while Devil and I cover Bobcat and Rictors crossing to the church. Hoahh?"

"Got it boss. But we need ammo for this thing. It will fire but it needs food!" Bobcat shouted in response.

I pulled out a belt of ammo from the box and chucked it across the floor towards her, "There you go, will that do it?" I said back sarcastically.

"Not really but it will have to do." She told me.

"Yeah back to basics again, 3 to 5 round bursts and make them count. Simple." Rictor said as he scooped up the rounds and began to pull open the breach on the MG. It didn't jam when it was moved open strange for a weapon that had been slammed into the floor, it looked clean and the rounds still sat perfectly on the feeder teeth like it was being loaded for the first time. Rictor snapped the breach back into position at the same time Bobcat completely took the MG in her hands, it made her look tiny by comparison but I knew she could handle it and so did Rictor as he readied his shotgun and took aim at where the enemy would be coming from.

I looked and saw Devil rush into the point man position ahead of the diamond. "Ready on you, sir." I nodded at him as if to tell him 'I'm ready' and with that we began the open 100yard dash for the touchdown.

**Thank you for reading, please review and if you follow this story and nothing will happen if you dont follow again nothing will happen lol so until next time. PEACE!**

**Jay.**


	13. Chapter 13 Sacrilege

Part 13: Sacrilege.

**This is the next chapter in my story, sorry it took so long to publish it, it took a while to write but now it's done. I have set myself the challenge to publish 7 chapters in the 7 days in countdown to A-level results which should be fun, it starts tomorrow. As always hope you enjoy this chapter the next 7 will be over the next coming days, oh and before I forget please vote on the poll on this account we need to know which is best star wars or harry potter! Enjoy, I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo team.**

I hurried myself down from the helo and ran to the back of the diamond which was now about thirty metres out in the open. It took me a few seconds to reach them but when I did I took a brief look around and couldn't see anything hostile for the life of me, I wondered if Devil had been on such high alert that maybe he as hallucinating but this guy was a battle hardened marine why would he be phased by a bunch of slumping zombies.

"Hey, Devil I can't see any tangos on my scope, you sure you got a positive ID?" I yelled over to him not really caring about noise discipline anymore a cashing helo tends to make more noise than people talking.

"I'm sure but even I don't think they move that fucking slow." He replied.

"I think the stress might just be getting to you big guy." Techno sarcastically said from the left side of the diamond.

"Just get back to fucking a hard drive Tech." He responded sharply.

"Aww did I hit a nerve there?" Techno kept going on.

"Either, you both shut it or you'll be the ones left outside the church for them to eat." I told them both.

"Got it boss." They both simultaneously replied.

I turned to face aft of the formation just in time to see Bobcat set up the MG fully, Rictor had already pulled two further belts of ammo for the thing out of somewhere and had them draped around his neck like he was Rambo. But he stood up with a setoff NVGs on, generally you can see further with NVGs at night than you can in the day, so I was sure he would spot the undead before they managed to get a jump on us. I gave a quick look left and right looking in the bleak luminous areas where Spyder and Techno had their lights aimed but I could only check them for a few milliseconds before they moved their arc of fire in a different direction. We were making progress we were about three quarters of the way to the church doors they were beginning to come out of the blackness and I could see more than their shape now. They had a tree like design forged in metal running all over them but it was slightly peeled off of the door as if someone or something had tried to get in, there was also one other distinguishing feature them they had two massive claw marks on them three claws in each one, each about two inches wide.

"I don't think those were done by your average crawler, hoah?" Devil said to us all in a calm voice.

"Yeah, team tighten up we don't want a new scar to pull with down at the pub now do we?" I said there was a silence that indicated 'no' to me. "Keep moving."

We had about twenty metres to go until safety, just twenty metres until we could relax for a few minutes and get a brief rest bite. But all our attention was still on the scratches on the doors but I tried to keep focused on getting inside but I was mesmerised by them it put me in a trancelike state, until.

"Shit, guys crawlers inbound on your nine about twenty metres and around forty tangos, they are slow but they are gaining ground on you!" Rictor shouted over the radio channel. I immediately swung my rifle to my left and there they were a crowd of undead who were barely visible in the low light until Spyder shone his light at them which caused them to gain speed in our direction. But the light also gave Bobcat a clear sight on the target so she took it. I heard a volley of gunfire over to my right followed by a few kick ups of dirt as the rounds went smashing into the ground. A few undead slumped over and were chewed up by the incoming rounds but for the most part the horde were intact.

"Shit, I'm out. We'll reload the MG you lot make damn sure that pilot gets to safety." Bobcat shouted over the radio.

"Got it Bob. Get yourselves in gear people we need to move. Now!" the gunfire appeared to break the trance caused by the claws but now there was blind panic as in the light conditions we had an undead could be right next to you and you wouldn't know about it. But still we had to push on and I forced the others forward to the church door, we clustered around it and l tried to push it open but it just wouldn't budge.

"Something's blocking it from the other side!" Syder pointed out the obvious.

"Bobcat, Rictor. Get yourselves over here we need a hand, everyone else with a gun cover them." I ordered over the radio. I heard the Machine gun fire get closer and closer. "Huh? I guess they reloaded the gun. But guys get your asses..." I was cut short when I could see the muzzle flash of the massive M240B coming closer out of the murk with a mall framed woman carrying it, really didn't believe it that she alone could carry and fire such a massive weapon, following her was Rictor who's large frame was huddled around the small shotgun.

"Rictor, I need you to breach this door." I pointed to the centre of the door and made a gun with my fingers just in case he didn't hear, I think he got the message when he started to hammer shotgun rounds into the door. The rest of us took up covering positions around him while he began to pump round after round into the door until I heard a click from his gun.

"Right fuck this HE rounds." He shouted to himself.

"High Explosive rounds? It's a piece of wood for Christ's sake." Devil shouted.

"Well it won't budge so I'm making it."

We all turned back around and the undead had all been closing in around us their faces all aimed at us it looked like we were about to be lunch until Devil opened up a magazine into them, it was like we had all forgotten we had guns for a few minutes, but when he fired we all followed knocking down row upon row of undead it was a turkey shoot. But then we heard a massive explosion behind us and the church doors swung open. As the undead had slowed down their approach a tapped Devil and we turned to walk inside it looked slightly lighter in there than it was outside so we proceeded into the light.

Inside looked eerie; there is a reason why churches close at night and I think we just found out why, it wasn't even the undead around the building it was just the feel of the place all the eyes of the stone beings within make you feel unnerved and even if you're not religious you can always feel a higher presence within the room like someone is watching you and you don't know it.

As Devil and I proceeded into the main room filled with pews I did a quick scan and couldn't see anyone, so I waved for Alec and the others to enter the room, they entered in single file with Spyder at the rear and Alec, who was now carrying a very lifeless pilot, at the front. When they had all entered the room Rictor and Bobcat pushed what was left of the doors closed and Devil and I pushed a pew in front of then to keep them shut, but still the undead kept trying to reach through the doors and get to us so I raised my rifle and put a few rounds into the group of undead at the door, that stopped the hands coming through but I knew it wouldn't last for long, but the silence after the rounds were discharged was so quiet that it made me notice that during the entire fire fight and while we were in the church it had been thundering. As I took advantage of the quiet I pushed another pew upright up against the door to seal the hole in the door, which made a louder noise than the gunshots did, after I pushed the pew up we heard distinct voices from other parts of the church.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah I heard it." Spyder replied.

"Spyder, you and me will investigate. You lot make sure that pilot doesn't die." I ordered.

"Got it boss." Alec replied as she was still hunched over the pilot as if she was giving him his last rights. We were losing him. I could hear her whispering something under her breath, "Свети отац на небесима молимо Вас гледам преко мог палог брата. Почивају у миру пријатељу."

"Hey Alec what does that mean?" Bobcat asked.

"It's Serbian it means, holy father in heaven please watch over my fallen brother. Rest in peace friend." She replied, monotonically.

Spyder and I walked off in the direction of the voices, as we walked off I whispered to him, "Pilots dead."

"Yeah I know." He simply said back.

As we walked off into the far corner of the room we had to use Spyders torch for light, it only gave a small amount of light and we couldn't see much around it but it was enough and my AK kept the centre of the light well and truly in my sights. We came across a gridded off door covered by sliding grates which obviously lead to the priests' living quarters but it had the heaviest duty padlock on the other side.

"How the fuck are we gonna get through that?" Spyder asked.

"Using my 7.62mm lock pick." I said sarcastically back to him. I aimed my gun at the lock making sure Spyder kept his light on where I was aiming. "This is going to be loud." I pulled the trigger and the entire gate slid open and the massive padlock laid on the floor with the locks guts spilled all over the floor, the shot made a colossal racket and Alec ran over to find out what had happened.

"What the fuck was that?" She shouted as she sprinted across the hall to us.

"Needed to open a door and we didn't have a bobby pin." I told her.

"Not funny you scared the living shit out of me." She replied, "I'm coming with you."

"Okay, it's up to you but I hope you're not afraid of the dark." Spyder said jokingly.

"Don't worry about me, just keep your own ass alive I'm not losing you too." She replied sharply.

We all went through the door and followed the hallway until we reached a staircase which lead up to a wooden door, we all looked at each other and proceeded up the stairs. Spyder lead us to the door with his light and when we got there we all stacked up and spyder entered the room as point man. The room was a corridor and the light was far greater there the stained glass windows gave some coloured light throughout the room and the stone work looked far less fearless up here than what it did down stairs I suppose it has to if someone has to live there. But when I looked around I caught a glimpse of a thigh high boot, I raised my weapon and began to walk down the corridor to the boot. I think church floors are designed to amplify every footstep you take as I moved towards the boot I could hear every footstep loud and clear so the person must have had to be deaf to not hear me coming. I kept getting ever closer to my target but just as I got to within ten feet of them they came around the corner with a pistol aimed directly at my left eye, they holder of the gun was wearing a baby blue boob tube top and black miniskirt with her pistol holsters draping from under her arm and on her thigh I couldn't help but notice her face with her black hair, brown eyes and defined features I knew the face from our wall at the staging post, it was Jill Valentine.

"Jill don't we aren't here for you." I said to her.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Jill asked me.

"We are USS Echo Team and we were originally sent in to capture and or kill you former STARS teams but we were betrayed by Umbrella and now we want to get them back." I explained, she lowered her gun a bit but then we heard voices from inside a room further down the corridor. And both me and Jill turned and aimed at the door, I heard shuffling inside and I looked across to Spyder and Alec who were also fixated at the door, I hinted to Spyder and Alec to stack up on the door which they did and Jill and I fell in behind Alec left of the door. Jill was a cop so she knew the deal on breaching the door.

Spyder came around in front of the door and he raised his boot and kicked it in and the door flung open. We all piled in and saw the priest standing over a woman in a chair, he stood up when we entered the room and we went further into the room.

"What are you doing?" the priest said to us across the room. I don't think that Jill noticed him as we entered the room because she jumped when he spoke.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked the priest.

"It's my sister, she's not well." He replied. As Jill walked fur`ther into the room he stepped away from the woman and Jill stepped in front of her and her face dropped at what she found so I raised my weapon.

"Just get out!" The priest shouted at us, which made Jill take a couple of steps back and she tripped on something so she turned around and looked even more disgusted.

"You're feeding her? You're sick." She said.

"Damn, that fucked up for a man of the lord isn't it?" Spyder butted in.

"Just leave us alone." The priest said more calmly as the old woman became rattled. Within seconds she broke free and jumped over towards Jill, I dived over to her knocking the old woman off balance and thrusting her underneath myself, the priest picked up a statue of Christ on the Cross and raised it as if he was going to hit me with it but I heard two shots and the priest hit the floor. I looked over to see Jill with the barrel of her pistol still smoking from the shots.

"Thanks, but you do realise it's sacrilege to kill a priest right?" I shouted over to her, she gave me a little smirk as if to say 'really? You still have your own problems'.

I looked down to see the old lady still squirming under me trying to take a bite but I had my hand thoroughly pinning her head down, but as she squirmed I could feel my heart rate beginning to increase dramatically and my vision kept going slightly blurry but as I tightened my grip around the woman's skull it began to feel like I was handling a hard clay that was becoming softer by the second as my vision regained focus I saw that I had black worm like appendages extending from my hands crushing the woman's skull and they were crawling into every orifice in her face her eyes had been destroyed and her mouth was infested by these things that were sprouting out o my hands but it was not harming me, when I pulled my hands away there was a very crushed skull left behind it and no real features it just looked like a mess of brain matter and blood.

Alec was standing over me while I was looking at my hands as the worms returned back inside my skin. "So you can do it too?" She said to me as she crouched down.

"What do you mean?" I asked her hoping she didn't see what had just happened but she didn't reply she simply raised her hand and she too managed to have these horrible black worm like tentacles sprout from her hand.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be publishing every day until results day so I hope you enjoy the chapters. ps they will not be rushed I have them ready I just need to publish them.**

**Jay.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Rafters

Part 14: The Rafters.

**7 days to go.**

** This is one of the longest chapters I have written so I hope you enjoy. As always hope you enjoy review and please vote on the poll. I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo team.**

"What the hell is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Alec replied, "I think it has something to do with the parasite."

"No shit. But why is it doing it now and not before?"

"Again no clue but I guess it knows when we need it and therefore will try and help us but that's just a guess." She said which unnerved me quite a bit.

"Great." I looked up at Jill who didn't even seem to acknowledge what had just happened as she was staring out o the door and down the dark hallway that she had come from, "what's up?" I asked her but she didn't respond so I got up and moved across the room to meet her gaze it was blank and empty as if she was looking straight through me, I reached out to touch her on the shoulder.

"Don't even think about doing that." She told me blankly while still fixated on the very interesting hallway.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her again.

"I thought I saw something but it was probably nothing. I need to regroup with Payton and that useless bitch of a journalist, you lot might as well come too." She replied sounding like it would be such a burden if we came with her.

"Okay but we need to go back and find the rest of our team if we go then they come too." Spyder butted in on our conversation with all the commotion I had forgotten he was actually standing there.

"Well let's get to it being around a dead priest in a church gives me the creeps." Jill ordered to us.

"Come on Echo let's move out." I ordered, the sound of my voice echoed down the halls of the church it made me feel empowered like I was the only person in the world who could survive this apocalypse but then Alec brought me back to earth by delivering a swift back hand to the back of my head, as if to say 'just get on with it smartass'. She looked back at me as we exited the room in single file, "I'll get you back for that." I told her jokingly.

"Whatever slow-ass." She replied swiftly but not as swift as her slap.

When I exited the room Spyder had already taken up position covering the hall that Jill had just ran off down but we knew that we were the only people in the church so why was he in a covered fire position?

"Hey mate we are the only people in the church, so why are you covering our asses?" I asked him as I moved up.

"We might be the only people but I don't think Jill was seeing things when she saw that shadow." He replied not even moving his head up from the sights on his rifle.

"How could you ever know that?" Alec asked as we all now took on fire positions it was like training again and you weren't out there to keep yourself alive you were out to keep the guy to your left and right alive.

"You two aren't the only ones who Umbrella modified." He said while laughing quietly under his breath.

"You were too but when?" Alec asked not even caring to tell him that we had but I think he had already guessed that.

"In the late 1980's I was a part of their mother virus scheme. It ended in failure for ninety six percent of the participants but I survived and they crafted me into a soldier." He started.

"What exactly does the mother virus do to a specimen?"

"Normally it causes a rapid cellular regeneration and caused the subjects mind to collapse leaving only a void of what was there but in my case I managed to bond with the virus adapting what it was into something my body could use for my own benefit such as it can controllably regenerate me body if I'm injured without causing cancerous cells from rapid division, the rod cells in my eyes rapidly divided and combined with the cone cells in my eyes causing a high level of visual acuity in low light levels thus lessening the need for cumbersome NVGs also I can detect when other near self organisms are nearby such as you two."

"So you're telling me that a virus helped you develop an accurate ESP?" Alec asked.

"That's exactly what happened to me." Spyder responded.

"What the fuck is ESP?" I demanded.

"Extrasensory Perception, basically a sixth sense, being able to predict a person's hand in poker, being able to sense emotions and looking through someone else's eyes are all examples of ESP." Alec explained, but as she did I couldn't help but draw a connection between ESP and what happened to me back in Adams' house and when I began to see the world through her eyes.

"May I continue now?" asked Spyder.

"Yes." I told him.

"Well the Mother Virus was originally researched by Ozwell. E. Spencer. Who used a plant found in Africa somewhere, I think I heard the place was called Kujiji or something like that."

"Kijuju." Alec corrected, "I landed there when I was escaping the old country."

"Yeah Kijuju but anyway that was the source, however Ozwell wanted more and began to try and alter the Mother Virus which eventually became the basis for the progenitor virus." Spyder added as if Alec hadn't even begun talking.

"Progenitor, the predecessor to the Tyrant Virus?" I pointed out.

"The very same, only the progenitor virus is a DNA leech so it extracts the T-virus from living tissue, i.e. how the Tyrant Virus and this whole thing started." Spyder explained.

"So technically you're the cause of this whole thing?" Alec asked.

"Pretty much but don't tell anyone." Spyder said jokingly.

"So, how do you know Vector?" I asked.

"It goes back to Rockfort and training when I first met him and HUNK I trained with them lived with them and once nearly died with them when a Tyrant went on a rampage but when I went head to head with HUNK and Vector backed him and he lost. Vector changed he became more aggressive towards me and in training he was reluctant to help me if I was in a tight spot but it didn't bother me until I was shot in the back by him claiming the wind took his shot. After that the gloves were off I ended up being put in solitary for five weeks after that and even then Vector was still in intensive care."

"I'll be sure not to get on your bad side then." I joked.

"Don't worry you've saved my ass to many times for me to want to do that boss." Spyder told me.

"Awww cute now can we get a fucking move on before whatever is out there gets a bit curious?" Alec said sarcastically.

Spyder and I looked at each other and we ran down the corridor until we reached the stairs that lead back towards the team. Spyder crouched down into a defensive position facing back towards the hall we had just come from.

"We're being followed I'll cover just get to the others." He shouted as Alec and I proceeded down the stairs.

We got down the stairs and the team had moved across the prayer room and had taken cover in a shaded region over on the far side of the room I wouldn't have spotted them if it hadn't had been for the slight glint on Devil's scope.

"Echo Team on me, we are switching Tacs and regrouping with another group of survivors." I called out.

"Fuck no we aren't moving." Devil shouted out.

"Why we need to get out of the city, soon." I returned to him. I began to take a few tentative footsteps across the room until I was near enough dead centre of the remaining pews. Devil aimed his rifle in my direction as if he was going to shoot me square in the chest. "Soldier put your gun down that's an order."

"Wait Sir duck." He exclaimed to me, I swung round just to see a massive chunk of mincemeat swing a claw across my body and throw me across the room, when I hit the floor I heard a series of gunshots followed by a slumping sound. I got up dusted myself off and turned around to look at Devil who was changing a magazine out of his rifle.

"You could have shouted sooner." I said to him.

"You should have ducked and not have jumped to any conclusions about me aiming in your direction." Devil told me sternly.

"I should have trusted you." I said back to him as I walked calmly across the room towards him.

"Yeah you should have but let's move on and get the fuck outa here." He said whilst holding his hand out as if to tell me I was forgiven for my mistake. I embraced it. Alec and Spyder moved across the behind me over towards the rest of the team while me, bobcat, who was still clutching the machine gun, and Devil moved to inspect the corpse of the giant piece of mincemeat.

"Shit! I didn't think that these were a success." Bobcat exclaimed.

"What the fuck is it?" Devil asked while he poked it with the end of his boot.

"An early Tyrant virus experiment, injected straight into a piece of tissue and seeing what happened."

"And that was the result?" I asked.

"Yep, we called it a licker alpha a BOW but when we tried to control the alpha we couldn't so we improved it but these things cannot be controlled, so we marketed the licker as a creature which can be used to level a situation with no friendlies."

"We are sick bastards!" Devil shouted.

"Yeah well we are going to make Umbrella fucking burn." I added.

"Can we move out to these other guys please." Spyder requested.

"Let's go." I ordered, "Alec, Spyder you take point let's move."

"What about the pilots body?" Techno asked.

"Leave it maybe it will distract those things." I replied, feeling my stomach sink when I did.

We moved up to the gate hearing movement all around I felt like I was being watched, which is a pretty crap description because I knew and we all knew we were being stalked by the perfect apex predator, but still I put the lickers to the back of my mind to move out to Jill and her team. We moved to the stair case and Spyder took point with his torch and tried to keep the team in close to him. I moved up past the whole team to spyder and I spotted a glint like a pool of liquid was on the stairs.

"Look out don't slip on the stairs, a puddle of blood." I yelled to the back of the line.

"Woah! You nearly lost me." Yelled Rictor as he fell back on the step below being narrowly caught by bobcat who let the machine gun drop to the ground.

"You nearly lost me there." He said while still hanging in Bobcats arms.

"Oh what a shame, now get the hell off me." She joked at him while he pulled himself up off of her. "Shit I dropped the MG, I need light." Spyder aimed his light down the stairs and bobcat moved down to find the machine gun, "I got it." I saw her check to find out if the MG was still working I heard her cock the MG, "Oh fuck!" I heard her shout. as I heard a thud.

"Bobcat what happened?" I called out but immediately after I said it I heard the MG get let loose. "Fuck Bobcat what happened?"

I heard the gunfire subside, "Sorry, one of those things just dropped off the pilot, I didn't quite get it through." She finally responded.

"Okay just get back up here, Echo double time it." I ordered. we all began to run up the stairs, when we reached the illuminated hallway I spotted a trail of blood leading from the preists office. We ignored the trail and continued down the hallway past a series of stained glass windows as i walked past them I couldn't help but look at the windows the pictures looked so happy not like the actual outside view but suddenly I saw a dark shadow drop from above one of the windows followed by a series of gunshots echoing up the hall from where Jill had run off to. "Shit, run that way. We need to get to those survivors now!" I shouted out to the team.

We moved at the sound, we knew that due to the silence it was more likely that Jill had been killed than killed them so we moved ready for a fight everyone gripped their rifles like there was no tomorrow which for us was actually a possibility.

"Door coming up, fuck breaching." Rictor shouted as he threw his entire body weight through the door, it was at least two inches of solid oak and he just blasted through it, it's not like the hinges were weak either the wood was still attached to them it just had a massive hole where Rictor had made his entrance. I walked through the hole to see Rictor sprawled out on the floor with a few splinters sticking out of his body armour. "Okay breaching would have been a good idea but I'll live get a move on then boss, you were in a hurry." He told me while he started to pull the splinters out of himself.

I saw Bobcat brush him down and haul him too his feet while I moved out to the top of another stair case just in time to see Jill and a dark male get surrounded by lickers I called out but in the commotion neither could hear me. I raised my AK ready to fire alot of rounds into the lickers but when I pulled the trigger I heard the dead mans click, "Fuck!" I reached for my pistol but it was caught on something to I reached for my last resort Khukuri. I lept over the edge of the Stairs and made a run for Jill I arrived just in time to hear a motorbike in the distance, I looked over to Jill who gave me just as confused a look as I was giving her. After a second a bike smashed through the window showering the area in glass I looked around to try and spot the licker but it had been swept away by the bike, I saw the biker rev the bike in our direction as if they were going to run us down but then they stopped, removed their helmet.

"Move!" She shouted. We needed no more direction and we both dived out the way into the pews. I saw the bike shoot past me with the rider just about to jump off of it, they flipped off of the saddle and landed square on her feet raising a couple of MP5ks, from under her arms, and firing a burst from each of them into the petrol tank of thye bike which had jumped up into the air with a licker clutched to it like a baby with its mother. The tank blew up throwing chunks of meat everywhere. The biker turned on a licker that was crushed by a falling cross but was still alive and trying to reach out and kill her she raised her shotgun when another licker jumped down at the bottom of the stairs, which had pieces of the preists robes in it's mouth, the rider kicked a pew across the room into the licker crushing it up against a wall. She swiftly turned back on the crushed licker under the cross raised her shotgun again and fired a single shot into the licker killing it instantly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jill stood upand walked over to her.

"Not important!" The rider said calmly reholstering her shotgun.

I felt the parasites move around in my body like moving a magnet near some iron filings, they were all attracted towards her like they were in search of their next meal. She gave me a look as if she knew something was up.

"Payton lower your gun." Jill ordered.

"Your mags are marked Umbrella. You one of them?" asked Payton, who I now recognised from base who was another STARS member.

The woman turned around from Payton and walked away. I turned around and looked at the pews, seeing Techno and Devil pushing the pew out of the way. As soon as the pew had exposed the licker it pounced up and landed on Techno who raised his rifle which the licker snatched the rifle and threw it across the room. Techno was struggling underneith the lickers weight but he managed to grab his stun gun and shot the licker in the chest it began to squirm in agony. Alec, who was coming down the stairs around, him dropped to the floor and began almost mimicing the licker. I rushed over to her and lifted her up I could see the worms moving under her suit it was making my skin start to crawl, it was the stun gun in the licker. I placed her back down and sprinted over to the licker pulling my khukuri back out and thrusting it into the lickers chest all the way through showering Techno with mince and the licker stopped all movement. I pulled out the stun guns barbs and the licker stopped dead instantly and so did Alec.

"Hey you alright?" I asked her as she regained conciousness.

"I'm good now thanks." She said sounding particularly eastern european for once which I have to say sounded pretty sexy, even if we were in the middle of a hell hole.

"Good." I helped her to her feet, and she gave me a hand in getting my pistol unstuck, we also began to check my rifle which it turns out had a piece of the licker jammed into the breach which Alec set about trying to remove, I pulled the breach open and she tried to pick the pieces out.

"You seem quite practised at putting your fingers in a tight space." I said jokingly.

"Everyday, babe." She replied sarcastically. She had never called me that before I didn't quite know how to respond I coughed and we both looked back at what we were doing. Awkward.

I lost concentration in what I was doing and began listening to Rictor flirting with Terri Morales. He pulled off his mask and Terri became more interested in him it almost looked like a scene from a Batman film the man behind the bat or in this case the mask.

"So what are you guy's doing here?" Terri asked Rictor, Terri was the former channel 7 anchor woman but she fell from grace so to speak when she became a little addict and she ended up a weather woman which most would be happy with but not her.

"I can't say but we are needed." Rictor replied, not giving anything away and trying to get her to ask more.

"So what is your role in the...?" She asked while cramming the camera straight into his face.

"Stick around and maybe you'll find out." He said while winking at her.

"Yeah stick around maybe we could use you as a meat sheild." Bobcat sprung on the conversation with a massive undertone of jelousy.

"Thanks for your time." Terri said while she snapped her camera shut and walked away.

"What was that about?" Rictor asked while bobcat walked off in the other direction to Terri.

"Got it." Alec said causing me to snap back to what was actually happening.

"Good thank you." I said while I released the charging handle chambering a round.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far please feel free to review the story or a particular chapter and tell me what you think.**

** Jay.**


	15. Chapter 15 Why Don't the Dead Stay Dead?

Part 15: Why don't the dead stay dead...Anymore?

**I failed already lol but I shall continue from now, 6 days to go.**

**Next ones up. I hope you enjoy it, please review this chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far I don't quite know how much more is left to do this isn't exactly planned out thoroughly. Hope you enjoy, please review, I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**

"Echo get ready to move we can't stay here if we move to the train station we may be able to see if we can escape the city." I told everyone.

"We are coming too." Jill and the Rider said simultaneously.

"No you can't." Spyder ordered.

"Why the fuck not? I saved your asses in the priest's office." Jill demanded.

"And you would have all just died if I hadn't have shown up here." The Rider told me.

"Okay, well we should first try and find a way out." I said.

"Well done Sherlock." Jill snapped at me.

"Well what's your suggestion then?" Devil said while he pushed past Payton who nearly face planted on the floor, for a massive guy he really couldn't take a nudge.

"We get out of here while we still can? And maybe find a few more survivors and get out." Jill said.

"Come on this way." The Rider ordered and we all followed her lead.

"Echo masks on. Let's move." I shouted at the top of my lungs making Techno, Rictor and Bobcat put their masks back on.

We all blindly followed the Rider not knowing where we were going

"Don't open that door!" Payton shouted.

But the Rider didn't even acknowledge that he had said anything and just pushed the big wooden doors open exposing absolutely nothing.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I?" She said over her shoulder.

"Well there were zombies out there." Payton said nervously. While collapsing on Jill.

"There aren't any more. We move?" She gestured to us, so Alec, Techno and me took point. We entered the graveyard on the opposite side of the church on the other side of the chopper, but we proceeded across it in complete silence not wanting to attract any attention to us, well that was until.

"I don't think this is a good idea. There might be more of those things." Terri said in a freak out.

"If there were more we'd have seen them by now." The Rider told her.

"You know what they are?" Asked Jill.

"They're Bio-Weapons from Umbrella labs beneath the city." The Rider replied.

"How come you know so much about Umbrella?" Jill returned to ball to her.

"I used to work for them." She replied.

"Damn it." Payton yelled in pain as he slumped up against a tree holding his leg. Payton pulled up his trouser leg exposing the bite which looked infected beyond all reason but it was a testament to his well being and fitness that he had lasted this long. But everyone has to sercome. The Rider knew this and aimed her gun straight at payton being met with Jill's pistol aimed at her.

"Hold it. What do you think you're doing?" Jill demanded.

"He's wounded, the infections spreading." The Rider pointed out the obvious.

"I'm fine." Payton wasn't fooling anyone.

"We should take care of him now. It'll be more difficult later. You know that." She pointed out to Jill.

"No. If it comes to that, then I'll take care of him myself." Jill said with a mercilessly straight face while actually walking in front of the Rider's gun.

"As you wish." She replied and turned on Payton, "It's nothing personal but in an hour maybe two, you'll be dead. And moments later, you'll become one of them, you'll endanger your friends, try to kill them probably succeed. I'm sorry it's the way it is." She said while turning on us all as if to make an example to us all.

"Why is this some kind of disease? Like rabies?" Terri poked at her with her camera.

"Sort of you notice why those guys are wearing masks it will change from water borne, to airborne, to contact spread depending on its environment, so eventually we will all sercome." She replied looked directly into her camera as if she was talking to someone.

"Fuck why would they do that?" Terri asked.

"Weaponised virus is worth millions." I added into the mix. But as I stepped towards Terri for my turn in the spotlight a hand came shooting out of the ground at first I thought it was a root but when it moved to grab at me, I knew this wasn't any old root. "Fuck, did you see that?" I said in a panic.

"No what was it..." Terri just about managed to get out as a being rose up out of the grave and pulled her to the floor.

"Shit!" Jill shouted while kicking the zombie out from underneath Terri.

I raised my rifle to shoot as more and more of them began to rise out of the grave but Alec put her hand on top of the forward stock and pushed it down. "Not here it's too close quarters." She told me while she pulled her Bowie knife. A Bowie knife is a true American icon it was made famous by John Bowie at the Alamo but it is a massively broad knife which is used to hack cows apart used on a person it could cause massive damage and perfuse bleeding. She raised her arm with the knife at the ready and slammed it down just behind my foot severing a hand that was coming out of the ground towards me.

"Shit. Thanks." I looked at her seeing a dark shadowy figure limping towards her; I pulled my khukuri out from my belt and slammed it into the neck of the figure nearly decapitating it entirely. I watched it slop down in front of me; I turned to face Alec, "just returning the favour."

I turned to see Devil and Techno fighting off the things back to back, I started to run over them but when I did the Rider sent a zombie flying into a tombstone just in front of me, I stopped on the spot but it still kept moving so I stomped on its head, it shattered like a glass vase sending brain matter in all directions. I looked over to the Rider, "You could have finished it off, now I have to clean my boots." I said to her receiving a grin in return while she began to clobber another zombie. I broke into a sprint again over towards Techno and Devil who had now been joined by Spyder. I looked over to my left to see Bobcat being defended by Rictor while she kept the MG safe but one of the zombies had slipped his net and bobcat had to swing the MG up and through the zombie breaking its neck with a tremendous crack.

"We need to move." I shouted to the trio. I turned to see Terri getting into a tight spot but Jill came to her rescue.

"There's too many of them." Jill said to the rider.

"Let's get out of here. This way!" The Rider said while pulling out a pistol and covering Jill while she carried Payton with Terri scuttling behind.

"Echo. On them move out." I ordered and everyone followed.

We made it out of the gates of the graveyard and the Rider helped me and Alec close the gates.

"Now that's over, Captain your team got a map?" the Rider asked me directly. How did she know I was a Captain?

"Techno over here." I ordered, not bothering to question the woman. "I need a sitrep."

"Roger boss, virus levels are lower here safe for masks off." He told me.

"Echo masks off. Techno I need a map." I said as I pulled my mask off my head, it felt good to be able breathe fresh-ish air. I checked the gauge on my air filter it was running low I had maybe an hour left on this filter.

"So where are we?" The Rider asked Techno.

"The map says we are here, right next to the church one of the tallest buildings in this district. Why?" He asked.

"How far away are we from Ravens gate Bridge?" She asked.

"One second," He tapped in the coordinates of the choke while he pulled off his mask. "There we go it's about half a click west from here."

"Good then let's move to here." She pointed out a tall building on the edge of the city near to the choke, "If umbrella are still evacuating the city that's our only way out."

I gritted my teeth knowing this was not the idea we should do but I could see she was just buying time. "Okay then let's move out to here."

Techno pointed out the way while I took lead. Everyone else followed.

We kept moving for about a hundred metres going past a shopping mall. Now everyone had their masks off the whole situation became a lot less formal and you could actually see our emotions. I noticed that bobcat was fixed on one shop it was a true girly shop one for hand bags and shoes but when I looked closer there was a woman standing in the shop front it just looked like she was playing with the hand bags but when turned around I noticed Bobcats face drop.

"Bobcat what is it?"

"That... That's..." She took a deep breath, "That's my mom." She said as she finally welled up. I took a look at the woman who had just turned around and she was a near spitting image of Bobcat her face was aged by about thirty years over Bobcat but still the Pacific looking complexion was identical.

"Oh shit!" I said I pulled her past the window and onward through the mall, I handed her to Alec who was dealing with her.

We continued walking through the mall and we passed a set of payphones, we walked past the first one, it began to ring, then the next.

"We should keep moving before the sound attracts anything." The Rider said while she kept walking, we didn't move. "Keep moving." But when the next phone in the series began to ring the Rider moved over to the phone and picked it up nervously. "Hello."

"Thank god I thought you'd never answer." A voice bellowed out of the phone it was so loud we could hear it a few metres away.

"Who is this?"

"I can get you out of the city, all of you." I heard the voice say, "But first we have to make a deal." And the voice broke into a whisper that I couldn't hear.

My headset came online for a second, "All teams evacuate the city ... Blast incoming... Two hours... Nuclear payload 5 killer tonnes."

'Fuck' I thought as the info came through. How can they do this?

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**

** Jay.**


	16. Chapter 16 NEMESIS

Part 16: Nemesis.

** I forgot to publish yesterday but it's now 5days till results.**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter it took a lot of rewatching the film to get to right and I hope you enjoy it. As always review I love to hear what you think of the story and any suggestions that you have for improvements. I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo squad.**

We pushed onwards, leaving the Mall and Bobcat's mom behind, we pushed out onto the street. Jill was anxious to know what was said on the phone between the Rider and the man.

"What did he say?" Jill poked at the Rider for the last time obviously reaching the end of her tether and snapping.

The Rider turned around said, "Okay we need to find some cover." So we ran inside a crashed bus.

"So?"Jill said as the Rider began counting rounds into her shotgun.

She looked up carefully as Jill sparked up a cigarette, "His name is Dr. Ashford and he runs the Genetics and Viral Research Division of the Umbrella Corporation."

"GAVR? Charles Ashford?" Bobcat butted into the conversation.

"You know him?" The Rider asked.

"Yeah, I trained under him." Bobcat said.

"What's he want with us?" Jill asked taking back the conversation.

"His daughter, Angela is trapped in the city." The Rider began to explain. "Umbrella was to evac her but she didn't make it."

"What? Where is she?" Bobcat demanded, while jumping up nearly hitting her head on the ceiling.

"She's hiding out in her school," The Rider began looking at Bobcat as if to tell her to sit the fuck down. "We find her, he'll help us to escape the perimeter."

"Done!" Bobcat shouted.

"No fucking deal!"Payton said while trying to pull himself up on a pole. "We find the building with the thickest walls and strongest doors and barricade ourselves in, and wait for help."

"There won't be any help." I said to them, I couldn't hold it in for any longer.

"Umbrella knows they can't contain the infection." The rider started.

"So at sunrise this morning the whole city will be completely sanitised." I finished her line, we were talking like twins.

"What do you mean sanitised?" Jill asked us.

"Precision tactical nuclear device." The Rider and I both said simultaneously.

"What yield?" Jill and Alec said simultaneously back.

I let the Rider tell the rest as she knew it all and I was slowing the story down, so I turned into a firing position and looked out of the bus, "Five kilo tonnes." The Rider said ate a slight pause expecting me to finish her sentence.

"Fuck me!" Jill exclaimed as Alec came over to join me in the firing position, she didn't ask anything we just listened to the conversation.

"Stupid!" Payton exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Terri asked the Rider blankly.

"It means it will destroy the virus and all evidence of it." The Rider said while looking up at Jill with a slight smirk on her face.

"Bullshit! It's bullshit!" Payton shouted while trying to get to his feet. "No fucking way would they get away with that. It would be all over the fucking news!"

"A cover up." Jill said to him.

"Cover ups already prepared." The Rider said while Jill took a drag on her cigarette. "A meltdown, at the nuclear power plant."

"A tragic accident." Terri said making final sense of it all.

"Not even Umbrella are capable of this." Payton said as he had to sit back down, unable to sustain the weight on his leg but he was refusing to give in.

"Not capable?" Jill said to him, "Payton, you were there at the bridge." I knew exactly what she meant the lawless slaughter of civilians just to keep their own asses in check, "You know exactly how far Umbrella will go."

"So, what do we do now, huh?" Terri asked.

"I think we should be out of here by sunrise." The Rider told us while looking up at me.

"I'd say so too," I said to her while I cocked my AK again.

"Firstly, where is the school?" Jill asked while looking at Techno. With his mask of Techno didn't look like a soldier he looked like someone who should be living in their mom's basement or working in a comic book store but although he looked like he couldn't hack being essentially a PMC he was in fact willing to jump into the line of fire to save us his actions on the chopper may have indicated otherwise but he would gladly do all he could do to disrupt the enemy for us.

"Well it looks as though we are about a klick from our current location through that park a, across the bridge and down main street." Techno said without me even having to order him.

"Then lead the way techie." Jill said to him with a smirk on her face.

He did we began to move towards the park obviously some survivors had been using it as a safe haven from the infected as the brickwork around the gate had things written on it like 'only the strong will live' and 'god won't save us' so we entered warily with weapons drawn it was an extremely weird place the burning bins were still alight and shadows were scattered by the flames. The area was desolate no one, no survivors, no infected, no nothing just trees and a small pond. We kept moving past the wreck of another Umbrella helicopter which was almost perfectly intact with only a single bullet through the canopy of the cockpit.

"What the fuck do you think got him?" Asked Rictor.

"Sniper dip shit nothing else could do that to this machine by only taking out the pilot and nothing else being destroyed." Devil said sounding rather full of himself.

"Sir, the reader is going off the charts the virus is in a massive concentration, something is causing it." Techno said to me over the radio trying not to alarm the others to the fact that airborne infection was a possibility.

"Okay people masks on for now." I ordered over the radio. Everyone then began to put o their masks.

"Why are you guy's putting on your masks?" asked Terri.

"We are going to search the wreck." I responded. "Alec, Spyder and Bobcat you search the wreck, the rest of you on me we are going to search the area for any signs of what this thing was carrying." I ordered out loud to my squad.

We broke off into our two teams and they all began to proceed inside the wreck and we began a cordon the area off, our accomplices sat on a bench and tried to stem the bleeding on Payton's leg.

"Hey guy's what's this?" I heard Devil shout from across the park.

"Hang on we're coming to you." I said, Techno, Rictor and I all ran over to where Devil had shouted from it was a large metallic box with a lined interior, velvet very nice but what did it case?

"Shit! I think Delta got their hands on some EMP devices courtesy of Umbrella." Techno said to us.

I immediately got on the radio and sent traffic to the other group, "The helicopter was carrying..." I started but Alec came through on the other end.

"I know T-virus samples and they smashed." She told me.

"Err... not what we found, we found EMP's," I said over the radio.

"Say again you found?" replied Alec.

"EMP's," I shouted.

"Static. Sir, are you there?" She asked.

"Right bring the crate we need to show the others the radios are breaking up so we need to move now," I told my section. We ran back to the others clutching the crate for all it was worth.

"Hey guy's we bought you a gift hope you like it," Rictor said poking his head inside the choppers compartment. The others exited the chopper holding some purple vials of the virus which I quickly threw away from the group so the others did not become infected.

"Here it is. I was saying EMP's the dropped off some EMP's which Techno thinks Delta got their hands on." I said to Alec.

"Okay so what now?" Jill asked.

"We keep moving and if we have to take care of Delta then we can." I told them.

"Who are Delta?" asked Terri.

"Another USS team they were sent in before us but they are failures." Spyder answered before I could even say.

We continued to move through the park and we could see all the security cameras were following us along the street, we were being watched by Ashford. We tried to ignore it but the constant eyes were annoying me I couldn't help but think we were mice in a maze with a cat trying to chase us down.

"What if there is no way out and he's watching us on these cameras like some sort of sick game?" Jill asked the Rider. The Rider stopped dead on the spot on the bridge leading towards Main Street over a sewage disposal plant, "What is it?"

Payton hobbled over and asked, "What's going on?" he tried to move on but the Rider stopped him.

"Wait," She told him.

"Sunrise ain't gonna wait," He pointed out.

"No. There's something down there," She said and as she did I could feel my blood moving with the parasites even more than when the Rider first appeared and I could see it was having an effect on Alec and Spyder too.

"Where?" Jill asked.

"There," The Rider, Alec, Spyder and I all said at once.

"I don't see anything," Payton said, trying to sound like she knows it all.

"That doesn't alter the fact there is something down there," The Rider said.

Payton stood up straight and cocked his pistol as he jumped out to look at what was down in the sewage drain, "I'm sick of this bullshit."

Jill tapped him on the back, "Payton!" But he didn't listen and just as he jumped out he was cut down by a massive volume of gunfire. "No!"

"Fuck!" I shouted as Jill dove out of cover and unloaded her pistol in the direction of the gunfire.

"NEMESIS!" The Rider exclaimed, "Run just go!" she said while pushing Jill and Terri on.

"Okay." Jill said while dragging Terri away and while Devil and Rictor pulled Payton's lifeless body away from the scene.

The rest of us stayed and shot back, but then we started to receive fire but not from the first gun this was slower and 5.56mm.

"Delta," I said under my breath.

"Why are you still here?" The Rider asked me.

"Actually, these are 5.56mm this is Delta so we are personally involved," I said jokingly.

"Well then let's get on it," She told me, "NEMESIS is mine, you can take the rest."

"We could do that. Divide and conquer," I shouted. "Echo on me," I ordered as Rictor and Devil came back into the fight. We kept moving closer to the edge of the bridge avoiding the gunfire but I couldn't obviously avoid it all as I took a round in my chest plate which knocked me to the floor.

"Boss is down," Devil shouted.

"No, I'm good," I said while I climbed back up on my feet.

I fired a burst into the darkness knowing it would be very difficult to spot an enemy in this light, but we kept shooting until I spotted a slight shadow next to a small flame it looked like they were hooded. 'Vector!' I thought inside so I closed in on the target I could feel their heartbeat as I drew in on the target it got stronger and stronger as if they were two people. I closed in finally springing on them. The Rider and NEMESIS had runoff to have their own fight and the gunfire from our fight had subsided and all there was, was silence as we moved using hand signals to encircle Delta in a noose, we had them.

They were backed up against a storm drain and trying to get it off. I came around the corner while being backed by Alec and Spyder, Rictor and Bobcat appeared on the far left and Techno and Devil appeared on my right so we had them.

"Okay you got us," Lupo said while dropping her rifle on the floor and walking over to Four eyes who wasn't aiming at us like the rest of Delta were, "But then again,"She said grabbing Four eye in a hostage position and holding her against us knowing we wouldn't shoot her because she was a friend of ours.

"Let us go or we will kill her," Lupo said while pulling out her knife ready to slit her throat, I knew Lupo didn't fuck around and neither did her stupid French accent.

"Let her go," Spyder and Rictor told her.

"And have you kill me? No," she told us.

"Okay you win we let you go she gets let go," I said as Beltway, Spectre and Bertha pulled the drain open.

Lupo still retained Four eyes as she backed up the storm drain until she was just out of sight then I saw Four eyes drop to the floor so I sprinted into the drain after them. Alec followed me.

"Shit, we lost them," I shouted as it echoed down the tunnel.

"She's dead," Alec said while pulling off Four eyes' mask exposing her Asian face she wasn't too dissimilar to Bobcat's. Rictor moved over to her body and dropped something on her body and walked off.

"Come on maybe we can catch Jill and Terri," I said as we moved up the tunnel, I caught up with Rictor, "What did you just put on her body?" I asked him.

"A picture." He responded suddenly.

"Why?" I asked again.

"She's my sister it was of us as teenagers, her mom adopted me," He said.

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I love to hear your reviews and suggestions so feel free to post. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

** Jay.**


	17. Chapter 17 School Sucks

Part 17: School Sucks.

** 4 Days to go.**

** I'm close to the finish now I hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point and I hope the ending does not ruin it but I'll give it my best shot. So as always hope you enjoy and please review I really do like to know what you think of it and any suggestions for a sequel. I don't own resident evil but I do own echo so I hope you enjoy.**

"Shit I'm sorry for your loss," I gave Rictor my condolences.

"Don't worry she lived a full and rather twisted life she enjoyed to dissect things in her room," He laughed to me.

"You sound like you were close to her," I said to him.

"Actually no not really we didn't see eye to eye I was the football quarter back who got into a lot of trouble she was the straight A student." He told me.

"But you still loved her."

"I couldn't help it she was my sister."

"Well that's all that matters now we have to move out to Jill and see if we can regroup with that Rider," I ordered but as I did we heard a distant scream which sounded female.

"Shit I think that was Terri," Devil shouted.

"Run Echo we need to get to them now," I ordered as we all broke into a sprint.

We ran back up the sewage pipe to the treatment centre or at least that's what it looked like I could see a car in the parking lot with an old classic looking Cadillac with its interior light on I could clearly see two people inside the car.

"Jill and Terri is that you?" I challenged them.

"Yeah it's us," I heard Jill say from inside the car.

I walked up to the car and peered inside I could see Payton's body laying just outside the door with a bullet in his head, "We didn't dump that here," Devil said sounding rather confused.

"Yeah, he didn't die completely," Terri told us.

"He's dead now, for good," Jill said mercilessly while she got the car started.

"Bobcat, Rictor you go with Jill, the rest of you we are going to take the SUV over there and get us to the school, Techno you're nominated as sat-nav," I ordered.

"Sir, how about we lead in this and you take Rictor with you?" Techno suggested to me.

"Okay you go with them, Rictor you're now with us," I rearranged the orders.

They swiftly jumped into the car and the drove over to the gate, which Rictor raised while Devil tried to get the SUV working. It took him about thirty seconds to get the car going it had half a tank in it which in that car would take around forty miles to burn up so we had time at least.

Devil drove the car through the gate and parked up just behind Jill so that Rictor could get in and we set off to the school following behind Jill's car leaving a gap of at least three car lengths behind her. We drove down Main Street when a man jumped out in front of Jill's car.

"Shit what was that?" Alec shouted from the seat next to me. I climbed out of the vehicle, just in time to see the man looking around, I aimed my rifle at him still.

"Look I'm not bitten or anything look," He shouted at Jill in the car which he pulled down the neck of his shirt.

"Climb aboard," Jill pointed told him.

"Lloyd Jefferson Wayne, but you can call me LJ on account of the informal situation," The man said as he climbed into the car.

"Damn he's crazy," Devil said as I got back in the car.

"Yeah but its more hands to search this school I guess," I replied.

We continued to drive towards the school still following Jill in her car, we drove in through the school gates and we swung around towards the janitor's office and got out keeping in contact with the others through the radio.

"Okay boss do you read me?" Techno asked.

"Yep, loud and clear," I responded.

"So, Terri is taking the first floor on her own, LJ is on the second floor and Jill is in the basement, Bobcat and I are going to re-link with you somewhere in the school," Techno informed me.

"Sounds good just say where," I replied.

"Principal's office?" He asked.

"Sound's good we will meet you there, out," I ended the conversation.

"Echo let's move we need to get to the principal's office to link up with the other two," I ordered.

We moved through the door into the janitor's office it was untidy like every other janitor's office with mops and cloths everywhere, I looked around the room and spotted the janitor he had his jump suit on which had paint splats all over it along with a bite on his arm which had bled all over the majority of that side, but I had to stop admiring the man and take him out via a swift knock to his head, he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Got him," I said while I wiped the butt of my rifle clean.

We climbed over my new best friend and stacked up by the door as Alec slightly opened it and Spyder peeked around the corner.

"Clear, sir," Spyder whispered.

"Echo proceed down the hallway," I said, "And someone find a map," I said as they exited the door in front of me.

"Found one boss," Rictor said as we passed a wall covered in blood, "We are here, and the principal's office is... directly above us."

"Okay where is the nearest stairs?" Spyder asked him.

"Down that hallway," He pointed, I moved to look down it and spotted a bunch of creepy looking kids moving down it away from us but still they were moving too slow for my liking, "Erm Rictor we need a new route." I told him.

"Okay then, that way," He took lead this time and we walked down a long hallway, I didn't realise how creepy a school was at night but we were relatively safe from the zombies in here. We moved quickly through the halls giving each other arcs and making sure that we were clear to move up the corridors. We reached the stairs and spotted something move across one of the doors at the top of the stairs, we moved silently to the doors and I walked through and spotted a figure dart down the hallway at the end something was chasing Techno towards the principal's office. I sprinted down the corridor and around the corner I spotted the two figures trying to open the principal's office.

I opened fire on them I fired three, three round bursts at them which caused them to dive into a class room over on the other side of the hall, they fired back warning shots so I emptied my magazine into the area they were standing in.

I heard the radio click just after I did, "shit we are under fire can you get up here now!" Techno screamed down the radio.

"Shit! Seize fire on the line." I shouted so loud that they could probably hear me in the class room.

I spotted someone come out of the class room and walk down the corridor with their a large weapon up in the air held high up by the stock so I knew they weren't a target. "You fucking asshole!" It was Bobcat and she was pissed, "How could you shoot at us?" she asked.

"Mistaken ID" I told her bluntly. She pushed past me to get through she kept that MG at the ready though as if we were still in contact.

"At least no one was hurt so now were?" Techno said while walking down the corridor to meet us.

"I think we should go..." I began but was interrupted by a savage scream echoing through the halls.

"I think that's were." Alec said sarcastically as we all broke into a sprint in the direction of the scream it was on the floor below so we sprinted back to the stairs, I heard it again as I reached the bottom it came from the direction those creepy looking kids were going. I moved up to the hall way but I couldn't see anyone down there; the area was caped in blood it looked like it had been painted by people with open wounds. As I walked down with the team behind I saw Jill in her tube top and miniskirt with sig drawn and ready to shoot. She spotted us and hinted for us to stack up on the door but as I lent up against the wall I heard shuffling around inside which caused me to wonder if those kids were really gone.

"3,2,1... Breach." I shouted, as the team threw a stun grenade into the room and we all piled inside. We swept from left to right and found nothing so Jill entered the room.

"Shit, Terri." Jill said while she stepped around the room and spotted a body lying on the floor that had been ripped wide open.

"You can't help her," A voice said coming out of a closet, "not now. I've seen what they do." We all turned around to see this little girl coming out of the darkness towards us.

"Are you Angela?" Jill asked.

"Yes" Angela replied.

"Good now we can go now." Spyder asked.

Angela nodded, "We should hurry, before they come back."

Jill reached down and picked up Terri's camera and gave it to Angela to hold for her so she could still have her pistol drawn while she walked. Angela looked rather intimidated by us in our full outfit with masks.

"Echo masks off." I ordered, so everyone ripped off their masks and seeing people's faces instead of lumps of rubber and plastic seemed to make Angela ease down.

"Sarah?" Angela asked into our group and Bobat turned around.

"Angela," Bobcat looked very excited at seeing her, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright, I'm a big girl now remember?" Angela told her.

"Yeah I remember but honey here I'm called Bobcat." She told the little girl.

"Okay, Bobcat." Angela said while rejoining Jill.

We moved out through the school to the nearest exit in the cafeteria.

"So you to know each other?" I asked Bobcat.

"Yes, I trained under Ashford and became very close to his family so close that he made me her god mother." Sh replied we just arrived at the cafeteria.

Angie scuffled back when we reached the cafeteria, "those things are in here." She looked terrified.

"It's okay, honey, they're slow. We can just run around them." Jill said to her trying to comfort her.

"No. Not them. Them" Angie said while pointing into the cafeteria.

Angie had pointed out a set of zombified dogs. They were quick as soon as we set foot inside the cafeteria they were on us, I was cased in between two sets of chairs but was grabbed by the boot. I heard a gunshot followed by a big set of boots entering the room. I heard another gunshot, "stay." A UBCS soldier was standing there he had a pistol in one hand which he was holding onto rather tightly. "Thought you might need a hand."

"You work for Umbrella?" Jill asked him.

"I used to but then they left us for dead in this place, now I consider myself free lance." He said with a massive grin on his face.

"Glad to see we aren't the only ones Umbrella want dead." I told him.

"Who are you?" Asked Alec.

"Sergeant Nicolai Genovev, at your service." Nicolai said bowing at us.

More dogs suddenly burst into the room and pounced on Nicolai, "Come on." Angie said while running off.

"Angie, wait." Jill said as she just out slipped her grasp.

"Save the girl! I've got this bitch." Nicolai said while he fought off the dog so we all ran after Angie but just as we escaped into the kitchen I heard Nicolai shouting in pain I think the dog over powered him.

Jill grabbed Angie, "From now on you stay right beside me." Angie nodded in response.

"It's blocked." Bobcat said while looking over towards the exit, the dogs entered the room at the same time as she said it.

"What do we do now?" Angie asked Jill.

Bobcat and Jill looked at each other I think they both had the same idea as they both jumped down behind a set of ovens Angie watched Jill intently, Jill looked up at her, "wait here, eyes." As she pointed for her to watch out as they turned on the gas. Angie knew she couldn't make much noise as the dogs would hear her but everyone watched a different direction but Angie was spooked by something and gasped I turned to see what she was worried about but as I did Jill cracked the neck on a zombie. The dogs heard the crack and this cause Alec to jump up and run this spooked all the dogs further and one jumped over the edge to get at Jill she returned the jump with a frying pan to the things face.

We all made a sprint for a different exit to the building Jill held Angie's hand the entire way to make sure she didn't drop back, Jill began to prep a match to light the gas in the room and just as she walked out of the door she threw it, it didn't light, but a cigarette was thrown deep into the room just as we were all coming out and the room went up in a massive fireball. The fire nearly engulfed us and Angie we were alright inside our combats but Angie was in uniform which wouldn't work but the figure smothered her in a fire blanket which stopped her from being barbequed.

"Thank you." Angie said to the figure, it was the Rider.

"You two know each other?" Jill asked her.

"She's infected." She replied.

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review and do any of what was mentioned in the above. **

** Until next time,**

** Jay.**


	18. Chapter 18 Putting a Plan Together

Part 18: Putting a Plan Together.

** 3 days to go.**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter, sadly this one is coming to an end but I still want your reviews as I have plans for a sequel to this one and would love to know your suggestions. I don't own resident evil but I do own echo.**

"She's infected on a massive level." The ride told us, neither I nor Alec even managed to pick up on it.

"How could you know that?" Asked Jill.

"Because she is too." Angie replied.

"When were you going to tell us that?" Jill asked.

The Rider didn't even acknowledge that Jill had spoken and just crouched down to talk to Angie, "Let me see." The Rider reached out to grab hold of her lunch box which looked like any other lunch box silver with a picture on the front, why was it so significant?

"No!" Angie clutched her lunch box in tighter, not planning on letting go.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you." The rider told her, calmly. "Let me see." She held out her arm to calmly and the girl just handed her lunch box over, the Rider held it in her hands and tried to open it but it wouldn't but then she must have pressed something as the side of the lunch box came sliding open, it contained two vials of a purple liquid with a single needle and syringe. "It's the antivirus the cure for the T-virus." The rider said sounding rather surprised.

"There's a cure?" Jill asked her, it was almost like my team were not even in the room.

The Rider took one of the vials out of the box and looked at Angie, "Where did you get this?"

"My Daddy, my daddy made it for me. He's sick, and he says one day I'll get sick too. He just wanted to stop that," Angie started, "When I was little I had to walk on crutches. They said I'd never get better just worse. He found a way to make me stronger."

"The T-virus." The Rider interrupted.

"Then they took his invention away from him, he's not bad man he didn't mean for any of this." Angie finished.

"It's okay." The Rider tried to comfort her.

But just as she embraced Angie two people came ploughing through the door, one was LJ the other I didn't recognise. We all aimed our guns at the man clad in Umbrella clothes he had his sights fixated on the Riders chest, obvious where he was looking.

"Don't shoot he's cool," LJ told us, "he made a deal with Dr doom same as you."

"So how many of you are there?" Jill asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked back, Jill pointed her gun at Nicolai who was lying dead on the floor.

"Nicolai." The UBCS soldier sighed, soon after he crumpled in pain exposing the bite on his arm.

"When were you bitten?" The Rider asked.

"Around three hours ago." He told her.

"What the?" LJ said in shock while backing away quickly.

The rider came closer to him still pointing her shotgun at him but she had a grin on her face, "Well it's your lucky day." She said while re-holstering her shotgun.

"You should have told me you got bit, I'm hanging with you and shit." LJ said sounding rather pissed that he could have been his lunch.

"Okay so now the romances are over can we move?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." LJ said while we took the lead.

We got to the exterior of the building and a phone began to ring, we knew who it was.

"Go on negotiator." Devil said to the Rider while she moved towards it.

She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Let me speak to my daughter."Dr. Ashford said down the phone.

"First, you tell us how we're getting out." The Rider replied quickly.

"There's a helicopter already being prepped, it takes off in 37minutes. It will be the last transport to leave raccoon city before they detonate." Ashford told us.

"I take it that chopper isn't specially laid out for us?" the rider asked.

"No. It has another purpose, but it'll be lightly guarded."

"Where is the evac site?"

"May I talk to my daughter now?" the Rider handed the phone to Angie.

"Daddy?" Angie inquired.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Are you alright? When can I see you?"

"Soon, these people will bring you to see me," The doctor sounded excited that he would be seeing his daughter, "I'll see you very soon, put the lady back on."

"Where do we have to go?" The rider asked immediately after receiving the phone.

"The helicopter will be at city hall, I suggest you make haste." After that the phone cut off I guess Ashford didn't want to waste any more time. So we sprinted back to our cars in order to get to the chopper faster, I pulled over next to the other car my whole team had to get in the SUV because the other car was full with the others.

My radio kicked in all of a sudden, "Delta team, we just interrupted a distress call from that police officer, Leon. S. Kennedy. He's with two other survivors: Claire Redfield and Dr Birkin's own daughter, Sherry. We've zeroed in on their location in Lonsdale Yard. Military forces have already en route to their position. Apparently, Sherry was infected with the G-virus and given an antigen. The vaccine was lost along with the lab but the antigen is still inside her. Neutralise Leon and Claire and deliver Sherry to Umbrella. This is your last chance," and the transmission ended I guess this time it came through on everyone's radio as we all looked at each other knowing we would have to part ways with the others.

I pulled up next to the other car, "We would love to accompany you to the chopper but we have a personal vendetta that we need to settle we will try and get it done before you take off." I said across the cars.

"Okay, we will try and hold the chopper but no promises." Jill said from the driver seat of the other car.

"We will try and get there. Hey it was nice meeting you..." I hinted at the Rider.

"Alice, its Alice." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay so hope we see you soon." I shouted as we pulled away.

"Jill, try not to miss me too much," Techno shouted out of the window giving her a wink.

We floored it in the direction of Lonsdale Yard but we needed a plan so I pulled over about three hundred metres from the place.

"Techno, give me a map." I ordered and he showed me his holo map of the city and zoomed in on Lonsdale.

"It looks like some kind of train yard with a few extra's one being that office over there on the southeast corner of the site, this place is really open other than the containers we will have very little cover," Techno told me.

"Okay, any birds' nests or high structures?" I asked him.

"A crane on site but that's very open and anyone going up or down will be more likely killed than to use it tactically. But there is however a building just off to the south end of the site that overlooks the entire construction office according to the holo that's where the people Delta are trying to capture are the place for now is surrounded by US spec ops but Delta will make short work of them." Techno informed me.

"Okay then, so Spyder and I will take the grapple gun and go to the building in the south meanwhile you lot can fight your way to the target building and we will cover with sniper fire." I ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Devil said.

"Sorry about sending you into the meat grinder but I need you on the ground to get everyone firing effectively." I told him.

"I'm honoured sir." He replied.

"Do you still have that time delay grenade det?" I asked him.

"Yeah, here," He gave me the detonator.

"How long do you think it would take you to get to the target building?" I asked.

"Six minutes tops." He replied confidently.

"Everyone back in the car you all know the drill," I ordered while climbing back inside. We drove to the north end of the site which was heavily damaged it looked like someone had driven a tank into the place and then blown it up. The dead soldier hung over the fence was wearing US spec ops uniform he had a variety of bullet wounds in his chest like he had been obliterated. But still Devil took charge and lead everyone but Spyder and I into the Yard.

We kept driving around the block until we reached the southern entrance to the Yard and I climbed out of the car and strapped my grenades to the underside of the car with a six minute detonator attached so we had time to rig our route in when the team closed in for the kill. I then opened the gate so that Spyder could silently creep the car into position next to the electricity outlet so we could plunge the whole site into darkness at exactly the right time for Devil to gain the upper hand but just as the car was in position and out of sight a soldier came around the corner headed in its direction, he had a sniper rifle which was what I needed, but we needed more. But still I crept up on him slapped the gun from his hands sending it straight into the ground he spun trying to locate me but I grabbed him around the neck and sleeper held him until he was lights out.

"He's gonna have a head ache tomorrow," Spyder said walking out of the mirk.

"He won't live till tomorrow." I told him.

"Point. Now come on let's get to the building, I have all we need here, I found some spec ops guy with a rifle, binos and a few interesting treats. Now let's go put this on get a move on." Spyder told me.

I put on the hoodie like object Spyder threw at me it did absolutely nothing. But at least I was now very warm not that my suit was extremely hot anyway with the stress of arming a bomb which I would have to zip wire over to get straight into the action.

"wait what did this jacket just do?" I asked him.

Spyder turned around and disappeared into thin air or at least nearly because when he slightly moved he became reasonably visible but was still hard to spot at a glance.

"Wicked! Let's get this done." I told him.

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review,**

** Until next time,**

** Jay.**


	19. Chapter 19 Target Acquired

Part 19: Target Acquired.

** Hey Guy's I haven't published in a while because I didn't have a laptop at university which sucked but now I do so I wrote this chapter I hope you enjoy it I don't own resident evil or I'd be filthy stinking rich and be able to pay for uni out right but I can't anyway I do own Echo, so read and enjoy.**

"I gotta try that one out," So I did and I became one with my surrounding all the buildings and grey became a part of me. As if I was now a predator and Delta were my prey. My vision was slightly impaired by the edge of the hood and the edge of my gas masks eye holes I could also hear my filter working in overtime due to the heightened breathing I was going through.

"You okay?" Spyder asked me.

I put my thumb up but then realised that he couldn't actually see me so I said, "Yeah I'm good."

"You don't sound it," He told me, "I can hear your breathing from here."

"I'm good just need to get used to the feeling."

"Well do it quickly."

We set off towards the target building with our new invisibility active I made sure that I didn't make a sound as we moved my breathing had calmed right down now I was back to normal actually I was better than normal I was ready to take out Delta and begin to dismantle Umbrella. We knew that Delta were here and so were a few government forces they were not going to steal our glory and take what is right fully ours, Delta's lives. As spyder and I headed towards our target building we heard some people talking around the corner from where we were.

I broke invisibility to signal to Spyder that we had to move and move fast, I re-entered invisibility and headed around the corner and spotted two army guy's clad in combat gear each armed with full auto weapons, as I couldn't see Spyder I had to assume that he was going to take down the guy that I didn't so I moved silently around to the back to one of the soldiers and waited for a few seconds but then I just went for it and smacked the weapon out of the soldiers arms and ripped off his helmet and face balaclava to reveal his face I then disengaged the invisibility. the soldiers face dropped in fear I could see the colour drain from him as he breathed on my mask, my eye holes began to fog up, I could see my vision was going but still I stood there froze in place just looking at this poor guy who I was now actually holding up wondering if he really understood what he was getting into when he came here or if he truly wanted to be here. At least he had a face to me whereas to him I was a clump of black leather and rubber which was on the verge of killing him. I was brought straight back down to earth when I saw Spyder drop the other guy and I saw his head roll along the floor towards me he still had his helmet and balaclava on but his necks open wound had distinct repeated slashes so Spyder had taken great pleasure in hacking it off that made me feel sick to my stomach but I knew if Umbrella got away from this we would have worse fates in store for us.

"Kill him so we can move on please," I heard Spyder say as he moved further away from me. So I pulled my khukuri from my belt and slammed it deep into the neck of the soldier I could feel his hand grab mine as I thrust the blade deep into his throat his grip around my arm tightened as the blade got deeper and suddenly it all went limp when I reached his spine. when the soldier went limp I dropped his body but held onto my khukuri his body slumped but my khukuri was still stuck in his throat I placed the body and my khukuri down on the floor then put my foot on his chest and pulled my khukuri from his neck. I jolted backwards so it took me an enormous amount of force to remove it. The soldier's eyes were open as he lay dead in front of me with blood flowing onto the floor in front of me it was crimson red it was almost paint like, but his eyes began to creep me out they were still open and staring straight at me like he was burning through my soul, but my soul was none existent so I don't know what I was freaked by but I crouched down and closed his eyes to clear my conscience.

"Hey can we move now you've finished your little romance?" Spyder asked me.

I engaged the invisibility and walked off Spyder knew where I was and we continued to move towards the target. We moved so that we could see the target building and I disengaged my invisibility so did Spyder.

"There it is we need to move fast I think by now the others will be ready to get the jump on Delta," I said, "Let's deal with these guys first though, noisy or quiet?"

"Quiet we'll make noise when we start to shoot at Delta," He replied.

"Your choice," I said as I readied my khukuri again.

I moved up fast engaging my invis as I dove behind a dumpster and readied my khukuri, I dove on top of a can of coke or something similar and it made a loud crunch I felt at that instant like I had blown my teams entire work everything that Spyder and I had accomplished to that point was about to be blown because some idiot couldn't throw his fucking can in the bin. I heard a voice asking another what the noise was and I heard a gun cock but as the person got closer and closer I could feel my heart begin to pound and my parasites began to move inside me all over I could feel my skin begin to rip open and something began to crawl inside my suit it was warm against my unbroken skin but then I felt more and more of then I knew something was wrong but I couldn't stop and I felt like I was being consumed by the parasites like they were taking full control of me but I wasn't just going to let them. I fought back and the feeling of consumption died down but the feeling of power didn't and just as I saw the soldiers gun poke around the corner to shoot me I launched myself at him thrusting my arm through him, well I say arm it was more an extension of parasites which had a man impaled on them, I heard gunshots near to me and I looked over to see a soldier firing at me so I did the same to him and tossed them up in the air then smashing them into the floor causing the dumpster to jump around a foot into the air which made a hell of a bang when it hit the floor which a deaf sloth would jump at.

I began to hear distant gunshots, "Shit boss, we need cover fire are you at the target yet?" I heard Devil yell down the radio but the gunshots were alot closer to him.

"Not yet but I need you to hang on there we are just heading up the stairs to get into position," I told him over the radio.

"I don't know how much longer this fire will remain suppressive," He yelled down the radio at me.

"Give us two minutes to get on target and we will deliver you some heavy fire support," Spyder came in over comms.

"Okay but we are sitting ducks under here so make it a quick trip."

"Will do out!" I ended.

Spyder and I proceeded to the door of the target building but it was boarded up I tried to bash it down with my rifle butt, it refused to move so I put a burst into the door causing splinters of wood to fly out in all directions.

"Whoever boarded up this door did it from the inside as well," Spyder pointed out.

"Yeah so how do we get in?" I asked.

"Window," Spyder replied pointing at a small ground floor window.

"Sounds good," I said as he moved over to it, when he got there h gently tapped on it with the end of his rifles barrel, the window was very poorly boarded up how was a few planks of wood going to stop an army of the undead but I guess I wasn't going to need to stop that so I guess I should be happy it wasn't so good, as Spyder was tapping away on the wood I realised that we had a few zombies that had gotten through the barricaded yard, so I forced my way past Spyder raised my rifles butt and smashed through all six of the wooden boards in rapid succession and then climbed in through the window.

As soon as I entered the window my radio became busy with radio chatter it was Devil, "Fuck sir I've been hit the rounds are coming in thick and fast and we don't have a fucking clue what is happening, we need eyes in the sky," I could hear him reeling in pain and my heart sunk that I was powerless to stop it.

"Alright hang on in there we will get you out," I shouted down the radio, I felt Spyder brush past me as he entered the room. He began to clear the room and pushed forward into the unlit hallway but then I realised the house was unlit but not lifeless as I moved into the first corridor where I turned pointed my rifle and noticed a shiny liquid on the floor I approached it to find a man laying lifeless on the floor I avoided disturbing the body and stepped around it leaving the man in a pool of blood I reached out to tap my way down the hallway but as I did I heard a groan from behind me I turned to see that Spyder had knocked the man and he had arisen as an infected and was trying to wrestle him to the floor they smashed into a cupboard that I previously hadn't seen in the hall which crumbled under both their weights they collided into the floor with suck force it knocked Spyder's mask off centre and he was fighting a losing battle, I knew I had to step in to save him so I raised my rifle and smashed the creature over the head with the butt of my rifle causing it to tumble onto the floor it turned and looked up at me with its pasty white eyes and blood drenched mouth so I raised my gun and was about to fire when I heard Spyder shoot from below me, I looked down to see him with his pistol held firmly in his hands.

"Fuck with me bitch," He said as he hauled himself up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," He said while he stood up and cocked his M4, "let's go the others are still pinned down."

I turned and broke into a sprint while Spyder began to follow me, I sprinted round a corner into a darkened room where I spotted another few infected I fired a few bursts from my AK spraying all of them dead so I proceeded to the top floor of the apartment encountering minimal enemy which was good because my AK was nearly out.

I burst through the fire door onto the roof followed quickly by Spyder, the roof gave us the perfect vantage point over the whole area including the train yard where I could see the others under fire, the tracers filled and smoke was scattered around the place it looked like the only place with life still in it was the train yard, which probably wasn't far from the truth, but as I set down to begin setting up the rifle my radio kicked in again only this time it wasn't Echo.

"Echo team this is Wolfpack," I heard Vector come in over the comms, "you will not over turn our contract with Umbrella and redeem yourselves!"

"Yeah well fuck you buddy we don't even want to apprehend Claire, Leon or Sherry, we are just head hunting and guess what I'm having yours on a platter fuck face! Out!" Spyder shouted down his radio to Vector while he ripped out a pair of binoculars and began to scan the area to see if he could spot Echo, Delta or the others.

"Shit! I just spotted Echo," Spyder said in a worried voice, "Devil doesn't look in a good way."

I rushed to unpack the rifle after that comment, so I pulled it out of its holster and planted on the rooftop. I then unpacked the grapple line which needed to link the crane and roof so we had a quick method of getting to the rest of the squad. I dove on the rifle and scanned for the team, "Right Spyder, where the hell are they?" I asked.

"Just there next to the crane it looks like a parapet." He replied.

"Okay I've got them in sights where are the US Spec Ops?" I inquired.

"About seven-fife metres away from Echo actual." He responded.

"Okay, I'm on it," I scanned the area and found a small dug in area where the US Forces were firing from, "Found it, Target acquired."

"Fire, fire, fire." Spyder told me calmly and bluntly.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and the next one will be up shortly.**


	20. Chapter 20 Taking The Fall

Part 20: Taking The Fall

**So guys this is it the penultimate chapter of this story nearly six months in the making well it's been interesting to say the least well I hope you enjoy the beginning of the end **** as always please review and I don't own resident evil but I do own ECHO!**

I pulled the trigger hard so that I ensured the death of the soldier that I was aiming at, as I pulled the trigger time felt as though it was travelling much slower I could almost see the spin on the fifty calibre round as it travelled to the soldier, who was completely unaware that he was going to be another casualty in Umbrella's viral war, as my round made contact with the soldiers body armour I could almost hear the fibres of Kevlar working against the round and losing the fight to keep him alive and as one strand broke then time regained normality and so I watched the round rip a massive ballistic hole through the soldier body.

"Target down, good shot, now get on another guy," Spyder told me, "You have freedom to engage anyone with a weapon who is not ours or the VIPs."

"My favourite words," I responded sharply, down my scope I spotted another soldier I didn't even have to think I just pulled and watched as the soldier dropped to the floor, I took aim on a third man and just as I was about to pull the trigger I spotted a series of tracer rounds scatter across my vision as the soldier dropped to the floor dead, I turned my scope to see if I could see who fired the shots I spotted a pair of blue eyes staring out of the darkness, "Vector!"

"What? Where?" Spyder asked.

"Near those rail carts about fifty metres south of the US forces," I shouted to him.

"Yep spotted them, fire when you're ready."

I pulled the trigger and the round pierced the side of the rail car but I could still see fire coming from it so I fired the remainder of my magazine into the side of the car I could see less fire coming from the rail car by that point so I fired my Grapple over to the crane and raised my AK as Spyder began to travel along it I didn't even have to fire as he made his way across and down to our waiting comrades, as soon as he touched down I made my way across grasping onto the rifle and my AK as I flew down to our team, who had been almost completely engulfed in smoke by this point so we were well protected from incoming fire.

I moved through the smoke and found Alec who was still treating Devil for his wounds, "How's he holding up?" I asked her.

"Not good, all vital signs are weak his pupils won't constrict I don't think he's going to make it sir."

"He's a tough son of a bitch; he won't let this beat him."

"Let what beat him this pathetic chase against Umbrella is this really a cause worth us all being killed for."

"No but stopping Umbrella from moving forward and killing a lot more people after this is done is worth taking a few casualties for," I told her sternly, "but for now tell me what you need to get him back up on his feet."

"Somewhere where there's not this enormous volume of fire going over head so a building," She responded bluntly.

"Techno," I shouted out.

"Yeah!" He replied.

"I need a scan to find the nearest building where Alec can treat Devil ASAP!" I ordered back.

"Okay," I could hear him punching keys into his computer to find us a way out when he told me, "boss, we need to head twenty metres north and there we should find a structure which we could both fire and treat from."

"You heard him let's move, Rictor you are helping me move him to that building or he's not going to make it," I told Rictor firmly.

"Sure boss," He reached down and scooped up Devil under one of his arms I held him up from the other, he turned and looked at devil, who had his mask hanging from his neck loosely and had his M16 draped across him, "Hang on in there brother you'll make it."

We all scuttled across the open ground towards the building as I exited the smoke I could see Spyder and Techno both breach the door and enter the room Bobcat was covering us using the Machine gun and Alec was just covering our arses so we didn't get a nasty surprise from behind.

We made it into the building and set Devil down who had started to cough up more blood than before and as a result Alec went to work on him again while Rictor covered the door with his shotgun the others made their way up some stairs onto the first floor where they could continue to put suppressing fire down onto the US forces who were being put under more strain as the Delta were closing in on them like a cat to the mouse, I kept hearing spats over the radio of Delta telling me how they were encircling their pray now I didn't know who was their pray us or the US forces?

"Shit I can see Delta moving in on the VIPs sir!" Spyder told me from upstairs.

I rushed up to see him and gazed out of the window to see all the US forces were dead or dying and Delta were just walking up to the VIPs with no resistance, "fuck we need to do something," I pointed out. Spyder then pointed out I still had the rifle across my back so I took aim with it, then I remembered, "fuck it's out."

"No you're not," Spyder looked at me I could tell he was excessively happy with himself, "I got you a fresh mag."

I took the magazine off of him and inspected it thoroughly to see why he was so happy, I turned it over in my hand to look everywhere but I couldn't find anything special until I was about to load it into the rifle when I spotted that the rounds were red tipped. "Incendiary?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah, I want those fuckers to burn," he said in a very malicious voice.

"Well if you say so," I loaded the rifle and took aim on Delta, "I need a spotter."

"Sir, it would be my honour," Spyder told me as he pulled out his binoculars again to spot my shots.

It took me a few seconds to get my bearings on my rifle to be able to find Delta team they were on the roof with a medium build blonde haired male in a police uniform I took this to be the VIP Leon S. Kennedy, I could see that Vector had a gun to the cops head and Lupo was shouting up to a red haired female and a little girl I took these to be Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin. Beltway, Spectre and Bertha had set up a perimeter around the roof top on which they were on so approach would be risky if I didn't act soon so I took aim at Beltway. I could see his grenade belts were a prime target, they were draped with incendiary grenades and his ammunition just looked like a giant tinder box for me so I fired at his grenade belt I could see the round move slowly through the air and connect with his grenade belt and cause an almighty fire ball which caused Leon to be pushed over and Vector sent flying Beltway was non-existent, just a big pile of ash, I potted Bertha and Spectre trying to push back against Lupo who was trying to shoot Leon.

"Team let's move out now!" I ordered to my team.

"What about Devil?" Alec asked, "he's stable but needs to get more treatment."

"We need to move he'll be fine he's survived worse." It tore my heart out to say but I knew it was true I had to abandon a man just to save people I didn't really care for.

We all scattered out of the door towards the building that was less than one hundred metres away but as we sprinted I was tempted to turn and return to my fallen comrade but I knew he would want us to get the job done so I sprinted towards the target and began to climb to the roof up the stairs. I got to the top and spotted Vector holding Leon in a hostage position and Lupo pinning Bertha to the floor and Spectre smashed with a knife through his leg.

"You lot think you can out do us! You always did! Especially you Spyder!" Vector began shouting, "Well not anymore we are on top Lupo and me we can beat you lot!"

"Yeah, whatever Umbrella is finished this story will get out and all our jobs just came to an end all this was for nothing you stupid prick." I told him.

"The corporation will survive, it's beyond us all bigger than us all it will not die!" He shouted back.

"You're deluded," Alec told him.

"No I know where I belong and who owns me," he replied sounding calmer this time.

"Well this is between us so let the civilians go," I told him.

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Then there's only one way to settle this then." I told him.

"Yes," He cocked his pistol and pushed Leon to the floor then aimed at him. I acted on blind fury and pulled out my AK trying to spray like mad but nothing happened but as I had the trigger pulled I saw Spyder Sprint and spear tackle Vector through the glass ceiling of the building with a horrendous smash. I met Lupo's glare as I began to sprint towards the hole that the two had smashed through and we both began to race towards it I just beat her to getting into it and I hit the floor with a crash then a split second later I felt a weight smash me on my back, it was Lupo, I saw her blade gleam next to my head so I reached for my own khukuri but she had already made it impossible for me to land a blow on her so I had to run away I heard her jump up above me on top of a train, I thought we were in the train interchange where trains are turned and married to their carriages, I looked up for a split second to see her jumping across the carriages faster than I could run and before I knew it she was blocking the area I wanted to run down I stopped and she stared at me we stood in lock for a few seconds then she was gored from the side by a massive entity, I ran to see what it was and then I saw the red eyes turn and look at me it was Devil he had recovered.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah, I thought you were going to die on me."

"I've had worse tha…" I heard him utter before I saw a silver tip poke out of his leg and saw Lupo twisting the blade of her knife watching the blood pour down her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said with a massive grin on her face.

"You bitch," I ripped my Khukuri out and thrust it in her direction it missed and she stabbed me through my arm. I collapsed in pain dropping my khukuri, she then kicked it across the room.

"Now I'm going to have fun sweetie," she told me as she came down to my level.

"No you won't bitch," I heard Alec shout as she rammed my khukuri through Lupo's back and grazing my body armour.

"Shit I thought I was a goner," I told her, she shrugged her shoulders in response and went over to Devil who wasn't in too bad a shape considering what he looked like before and was mainly coherent.

"Just go get Vector now, I've got him."

I nodded and ran off in the direction that I could hear gunshots in I ran for ten seconds when I saw a few bullets spray past me into a cargo container which made me jump but atleast I knew where everyone was I could see Spyder and Vector were caught in a gunfight to the death so I stepped in and began to shout.

"Hey, stop, stop!" I ordered, the firing stopped and both of them stuck their heads up, "Umbrella have screwed us all over and we need to get out now!"

"They can fix this if I deliver them Sherry," Vector responded by firing at me, I ducked down behind some cover.

"We don't have much time we need to end this," Spyder told me.

"You got a plan?" I asked him, he responded by pulling out a detonator, my heart sank into the pit of my stomach, "no you can't!"

"We have no choice, I have to." As he said that he jumped over the cover and ran over towards vector and detonated himself the explosion rocked the building and sent me flying causing rubble to fall in the path inbetween me and Spyder, I scrambled over to the pile of rubble and began digging first with my hands and then with a large piece metal shrapnel with every inch I dug through the rubble I felt my efforts were more fruitless until I found a fragment of Spyder's body armour it was a large pocket that he kept all of his personal effects, well the few he had, I pulled it free from the rubble. But as I did I could hear the roof becoming more structurally unstable, I could see a crack forming across the ceiling which was getting wider and wider I knew the roof wouldn't be able to hold for much longer so I got up and poked the pocket behind my body armour and ran for it but as I did a chunk of concrete came down and smashed me across the head causing me to hit the floor with some force causing me to black out for a few seconds.

I felt someone tugging at me to get me up after what felt like a few seconds, it woke me up but I couldn't move until I was tugged up onto something, I kept losing and regaining consciousness until I was outside and someone shined a very bright light into my eye.

"Shit, get that light out my fucking face," I shouted.

"Yeah he's still there," Alec told the group around me.

"Course I am but why did you shine that fucking thing in my eyes?" I asked.

"Stop you from being lazy and use your own damn legs," Devil said jokingly as he threw my AK at me, "now where's Spyder?"

"He didn't make it he killed Vector and saved us."

I felt the tension rise among the group just as I saw Bobcat lead Sherry, Claire, Leon, Bertha and Spectre off of the roof which was still mid collapse. But they looked like they were in a shit way so I decided to get up and approach them, "you guys friendly now?" I asked bertha and Spectre.

"Jah, ve are vith you now," Bertha told me.

"Good, now let's get out of here we don't have much time before that bomb hits."

We all ran to the edge of the train yard which bordered the outskirts of the city I ordered Rictor to set a charge and blow through the wall which he did flawlessly and on the other side were a set of vehicles that I thought probably belonged to Umbrella so we set about quickly getting them rolling and for that Techno was needed.

As Techno set about hotwiring the first vehicle I hear my radio kick in, "Weapons Drop in ten."

"Shit! Hurry that bomb is dropping in ten!" I ordered.

"Good thing I'm done then," Techno told me as he jumped into the car with me and Alec the others all suited up into cars separate from us and we all drove off in separate directions not checking where the others had gone, I looked over my shoulder to see if I could see anything as I drove for the hills around the city but all I could see was a massive bright light coming from the centre of the city, the bomb had detonated, destroying everything with the city. I could see a small dot coming out of the light it looked like a chopper but was this the Rider and Jill I wondered did they make it? I then saw the Helicopter spin out of control up into the hills and a smoke cloud began to rise up, did anyone survive the crash?

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one will be up tomorrow or it should be after I've finished my lectures so I hope you enjoyed this story and as always REVIEW! Please. **


	21. Chapter 21 End Game

Part 21: End Game.

** This is it the last of it and well I hope you've enjoyed the story it has been a real exercise for me and please review this chapter as I need to know if it's worth me doing a sequel I have a few ideas but no concrete plans for a sequel, so I don't own resident evil but I do own my precious Echo.**

The smoke went up high into the sky it was a massive plume of smoke that gave the position of the chopper it was high in the mountains off to the west. We raced all over the hills trying to find the chopper but it was all in vane we kept circling the area, running rings around the smoke but I couldn't find a road that lead up to the crash site. But still I kept my foot down and searched for the pass, I race around and around a single hill until I spotted a small dirt track up the side of a hill, but just as I turned the nose of the car up the road I spotted Carlos carrying Angie in his arms running down the hill with Jill and LJ sprinting behind them.

"Don't go up there." Carlos said while banging on the side of the car.

I wound down the window, "Why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Holy shit I'm glad to see you." Carlos said as he opened the door on the car and threw Angie into the back seat shortly after everyone else jumped in.

"It's good to see you but where's Alice?" Alec asked.

"She is still at the wreck but Umbrella have captured the whole area and won't let anyone within a hundred metres of the place." Jill said while pulling the magazine out of her M9.

"Yeah they brought a lot more guns to play with than you have." LJ said while he made himself comfortable in the seat.

"Right well we need out find out where they are taking her and get her back." Techno pointed out.

"You're the one with the computer on you all the time." Alec said.

"Yeah your point?" He replied.

"You can hack Umbrella you idiot." Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"I did that once I don't think that it would work a second time." he said trying to make excuses.

"Well if we get to a motel you'll get the whole night to prepare for it then won't you." Jill said to him.

We all set off back down onto the road along some kind of highway we were just another car moving along nothing out of the ordinary, we passed a lot of signs telling us how we were travelling away from the city at a very fast pace, I don't think the needle dipped below 60. We eventually decided to pull off the highway onto a small mountain road which lead through a small town more importantly it had a motel, so I pulled the pocket out from behind my body armour and opened it up it had a few items inside that I had seen Spyder handle before mostly meaningless thing such as notes from his past but one item struck me in particular it was a picture of a young girl who had deep brown eyes and perfectly blonde hair her she was only about nine must have been important to him for him to have this on his person, I turned it over it had Sophie Pierson aged eight at her birthday party it was dated April 23rd 1993, I took it and placed it in my pocket and then removed my body armour, I had dust from the collapse of the ceiling all over my combat gear I looked like I had been put through a concrete mixer, I began to brush the dust off of my clothes I realised I had cuts and bruises all over my body, how? The parasite was meant to prevent me from being injured, but as I was mid-way through my pondering I glimpsed at the fuel gauge it was nearly in the red.

"Right we need to pull over for gas now." I said, "Jill, Carlos you go in and pay. I'll fill her up. Alec you can get a low down on the town."

Jill and Carlos got out at the same time I did and I pulled the cap off the gas tank so I could put the pump into the hole. I put $50 in and the tank seemed barely above empty. Jill and Carlos came out of the station with nothing but they looked worried.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Take my wallet go in there and take a look at the TV. We can't go out. Umbrella wants us dead." Carlos told me while he climbed back into the car. I gestured at Alec to come in with me so she got out of the car and walked up to the door next to me.

"Right we are going to play the whole husband and wife thing, play it cool." I whispered to her.

"As all fugitives often do." she joked to me while grabbing my hand and squeezing it in hers.

We moved inside the door the bell above the door rang as we entered the room. It was pretty much a mini supermarket it had everything you could ever need I bought everything I thought we would need, lots of tinned beans and spaghetti, razors and beer. I left Alec to go off and get whatever she thought was appropriate for us to get. I walked up to the cashier with my basket full of stuff when Alec came and gave me her basket and skipped out the door to go and do what I had asked her to do.

"See you later baby." She said to me as she did.

"Okay I'll see you back at the motel at six." I told her, it was 1645.

I put my two baskets on the counter and the cashier started to scan my items through the scanner. I looked up at the TV which was just above where the cashier was I could see the news it was a local network. "There have been reports of an incident at raccoon city people who have claimed to have seen a viral outbreak have been discredited by the Umbrella Corporation who say the cities nuclear reaction went critical in the early hours and the city was lost, unaccounted nuclear technicians , Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera are wanted for questioning by the police." The pictures of Carlos and Jill stayed on the screen for a few seconds.

"Sir do you have any gas?" The teenaged cashier asked me.

"Yeah the black SUV." I replied.

"That will be $107.54"

I dumped the cash on the side and walked out not collecting my change, I just walked out. I caught a glimpse behind the counter as I walked out the cashier had been rolling a blunt as I was watching the TV.

I climbed back into the SUV and chucked my stuff back at the others, as I got in and LJ notice that the passenger seat was going spare he jumped straight into it.

"Tinned beans seriously?" Jill said while looking through the first bag.

"Try the second bag that one has more man stuff in." I said to her so she handed the bag over to Carlos who began to take out the beer.

"Budweiser, sir you have a good taste." He said while giving me one of his cheeky little smirks.

"I know now let's hurry we need to get to this motel and when we do Techno I want you to get on it." I told him as I put the Caddi in gear and put my foot down hearing the V8 roar as I pulled out of the station.

"Already on it boss," He said while his eyes were still glued to the computer, "Umbrella have certainly picked up their act since I last did this."

"No shit you helped them improve." I told him.

"Yeah but I put in some holes for myself to exploit." He told me.

"You need a girlfriend." Jill said.

"Why you offering?" He said sarcastically.

"Dream on Techie." She said back.

"Damn, well I still have internet under Umbrellas name," He joked, "but they can't track us."

"I'm glad." Carlos said, while pulling out the razors I didn't know if it was about the razors or what Techno had said.

It took a few minutes to get to the motel but when we did I asked, "How many rooms we need?"

"Two, one for boys one for girls." Jill said.

"Okay." I said, but I knew I was getting a room for me and Alec.

I got out and walked over to the door of the motel when I heard Alec say, "Hey Honey I'm back." while she walked over to me grabbed my arm still trying to play the husband and wife game.

"You're early." I said while we walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, there's not much in this town but Carlos' and Jill's faces are everywhere they are wanted beyond all reason." She told me.

"We need to hide them." I pointed out.

"No shit. Good thing I bought them some new clothes." She told me while she lifted up a bag.

I gave her a smile while I held the door open, so she could walk straight into the foyer of the motel; it was a large open foyer with a few plants and a staircase leading to the top luxury suites on the inside of the motel the less quality rooms were on the two rows of blocks. I reached the front desk which was a massive curved wooden structure, with a young woman sitting behind the desk, blonde long hair with bright rouge lipstick on.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said to her to get her attention. She turned and looked at me but then she sat back in her chair and fluffed up her hair, and bite her bottom lip. As she did I could feel Alec tighten her grip on my arm.

"What can I do for you Darling?" She told me in an unmistakeable New Yorker accent.

"I'd like a room." I told her straight. "Three, of the cheap ones."

"Okay." She tapped in on her keyboard and handed me the keys to three apartments, "Numbers 39 through 41." she said as I walked off, "Out and up the stairs on the left."

I took note as I walked back to the car taking one of the keys and slotting it into my pocket my new jeans were feeling rather comfortable in comparison to the old combat pants. I drew Alec in close as we walked over to the car, "I bought three rooms for a reason, go into room 40 dump your stuff and then say 'you're going to check on how the boys are' then go into room 41. I'll be waiting." I said to her as I pulled back the blonde hair from her ear.

"Have I ever told you you're a genius?" She replied.

"No you haven't but thanks for telling me" I said with a big cheeky grin on my face.

We walked back to the car where the others were still sitting I gave Alec the room key to room 40 and poked my head inside the car, "girls you're in room 40 go with Alec move quickly, Carlos and Techno you two are with me in room 39."

No one asked questions we all just got out of the car and moved to the rooms up the stairs and all rushed inside to make sure nobody spotted us, inside room 39 there wasn't much but three beds and a set of draws was all we needed draws to hide the weapons which we all concealed as we carried them up and stashed them for if we needed them, I was fastest to unpack and sat down on my bed wondering what the other guys were doing if they were on the run as badly as we were but then I remembered, shit! Alec was coming over to room 41 for the night I had to move quickly, I gathered up a bag of toiletries and made my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Techno.

"Just out to dump some empty bottles," I replied quickly.

"Yeah sure, just don't take too long," Carlos told me with a massive grin on his face.

I left the room with haste and shuffled along to room 41 which I knew had a shower in it, I entered the door leaving it on the latch so that Alec could get in without using the key, I scuttled into the bathroom quickly and shut the door behind me again not locking it, I laid all of the toiletries I had scooped up on the side next to the sink the marble effect on the red wood looked like the style you would see in a high class hotel, I placed my razor and shaving foam on the side then put the shower gel in the shower and began to take off my clothes slowly unveiling my body which was battered from the hours I had spent in raccoon city, the concrete dust had begun to collect all over my sweat stained body the clumps of dust had dried out leaving streaks of grey running down my body, I had been battered and bruised which had only just scabbed over which meant the parasites must have stopped working for some reason, but as I stood looking at myself in the mirror I wondered what have they done to me physically I didn't look any different I still had my toned body, my skin was still white and I still had all my fingers and toes so what had it actually done? I looked at my watch, which was sitting on the side on top of my clothes; I had been staring at myself for ten minutes which made me feel a bit vain so I stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

It was ice cold for the first few seconds which sent a chill straight down my spine causing me to shiver slightly but as the water warmed up it made me feel a lot warmer and eventually became hot enough to being to wash off the grime and dirt that had become engrained into my skin and the water that ran off me was almost black in colour where it had caught all the dirt and crap that been stained into my skin, the tattoos I had spread all over my chest and arms were becoming more visible with every second so I began to wash myself with the shower gel and I cleaned up quickly washing through my hair then standing in the shower just to feel human again. When I eventually climbed out of the shower I felt a certain rejuvenation of myself like I was finally human, so I quickly had a shave to get rid of the stubble and just as I completed the final stoke on my face and cleared up the excess foam I heard the front door slam shut and heard someone pull on the door handle to get into the bathroom so I placed my hand over my pistol until the door began to open and I caught a glimpse of who it was.

"You took your time," I told them.

"Yes, I had to grab a few essentials," I heard their feminine voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Alec standing there in just her underwear and holding onto a bottle of Apple Vodka.

"My favourite," I said as I took her around the waist and placed her on top of the counter.

"What me or the Vodka?" She said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"You of course," I said while winking at her and moving my hand up her leg, "So do you have plans for that Vodka?"

"Yes, but for now," she leant forward towards me so I moved closer to her and met her lips it felt like a long time coming and the tension was diffused, I continued to run my hands up her until I was stroking the side of her face which she curled up into like a cat.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yes it feels nice," she told me while still curling up around it, so I kissed her again this time more passionately.

"So what do you have planned for later?" I asked her while holding her on her hips.

"Help me down and I'll show you" She told me so I moved backwards and she jumped down and pulled me through the door to the bed, where….. I can't go into that don't kiss and tell.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of sirens like police but slightly different like someone had found us, I then heard a knock at the door and then it was kicked in.

Techno was stood there, "We need to move no….. what the fuck? That I didn't see coming," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Is that Umbrella?" Alec asked.

"Yeah they found us."

**I hope you enjoyed the story and as always please review if I do a sequel it will be posted on my own account which is jay2658 so this is me signing off for the last time…. OUT!**


	22. Character Bios

Character Bio's

**These are just the character bios for my resi story just so you can see how much they have changed over the course of the story **** hope it gives you an insight into some of them that I didn't fully express in the story.**

Spyder:

Origins- Unknown has no recollection of any past other than the time after leaving hospital in March 1996. Created as a BOW by Umbrella during the 1950's mother virus experimentation, showed little responsiveness but they did manage to programme military attributes into him such as a natural weapons expert having ultimate control over all types of firearms.

Personality - Undying loyalty to the company. Expert military mind, fearless in battle, has no real concern for human life and will do anything to complete the objective. Does not tire and so does not sleep.

Training- Rockfort Island Military Training Centre, a thorough "black ops" training in dark military arts which he excelled at these include CQC, room entry and clearance. He also underwent extensive gene alteration as his blood was fused with the Mother Virus it allowed him to master certain advantages to his infection such as a resistance to most toxins produced by creatures from all over the world and also the skill sets needed to hunt his prey and take them out with lethal precision, to date the only person to better HUNK in a capture and evasion task.

Abilities: -extremely sensitive eyesight to light and movement. Toxin resistance does not feel the effects of nerve toxins due to Mother Virus fusion. Quick acquisition of target and being able to take them down with extreme prejudice.

Rictor:

Origins – Eric "Rictor" Jones. Illinois high school Linebacker, perfect child, good grades, sports super star but it all got a bit too dull as e began getting involved with the wrong crowd pretty soon he was running drugs around school and generally becoming a local bandit, but at one point his "friends" decided to try their luck at playing the big times so they started to attack a rival gang and soon into the fight he had a few stab wounds in his chest and a sizable bullet in his shoulder and his friends left him there to die, the paramedic arrived on sight and quickly rushed him into hospital, he was treated for days and after he ended up in a junior penitentiary which he spent 10months in learning the ropes to the full including how to put his big footballers build to better use. Until in July 1997 an Umbrella Agent inside the lock up told him about the USS recruitment seeing as how he would be released soon he saw him as fit to join them and directed him there.

Personality – Cocky , he still lives in his days of the times where he was the big dog but he had it beaten down during training although he passed selection with flying colours the training ripped his very soul out, meaning he shared a common trait with his trainer Spyder that he had little or no regard for human life and so would not hesitate in putting himself in extreme danger to complete the task.

Training – He was sent to Rockfort for his first round of training on how to deal with crowds and how to put his size into play properly building on what he had learnt through his months in jail, his second stage of training took place in a more off the rails place it took place with the STARS teams of raccoon city where they learned counter measure techniques including the application of explosives in combat.

Abilities – Arming explosives and use of special grenade types such as incendiary grenades' which during his time in STARS he learned how to properly use for effective crowd control.

Alec

Origins – Alexi Carkerov, a Bosnian immigrant to the United States during the Bosnian war in 1994 when she was 21 years old, she left the fighting alone after the Sarajevo Mortar attack on 5th February 1994 leaving her father, mother and brother dead in the market square. She came to the US seeking peace but for an immigrant especially an eastern European one life in the US can be particularly harsh. Beaten, broken and disheartened she was on the streets fighting for her life even occasionally selling herself on the street just to keep a roof above her head she didn't want to be there but there was no alternative, until one day she had a customer who go too physical and she grabbed the nearest object and smacked him over the head multiple times she didn't know why she didn't stop but she just didn't till she knew he couldn't still hurt her, scared she ran and ran till her legs gave way an Umbrella Agent came across her and took her to the Rockfort Facility fed and clothed her with only a single condition her service to the company... She agreed.

Personality – Her soft frame hides a very scared frame which given the chance will come out and tear through a person's thoughts leaving them as nothing but a shell of what they are. She unlike a lot f her comrades displays compassion to her fellow man in spite of her own hardships she does her best to make sure others do not fall her own fate and if that means taking their life then so be it.

Training – Unlike other USS members she does have some past war fighting experience during the Bosnian War she was trained as a combat medic and helped to save the lives of many of her fellow country men and women, but when she arrived at Rockfort she was taught some very different Medical practises like how to detain specimens for testing which she excelled at, however due to her experiences in Bosnia when she first arrived at the Facility she had an acute fear of firearms and the teams spent numerous hours in the killing house getting her over her fear on both ends of the barrel she eventually became one of the squads best shots and coolest under pressure being able to near enough perform open heart surgery under fire a mean feat by anyone's margin.

Abilities – She has a real surge of humanitarianism which allows her to put herself into immense danger to save her comrades but that rage from her parents' deaths is still very strongly fuelled in her heart only this time she has an uncontrollable urge to brutally dismember anyone who injures her fellow squad members making her a force to be reckoned with.

Techno

Origins – A youngster who spent far too much time with his computer who from a young age managed to hack his middle school computer system and put damning pictures of the superintendent on the background, this surprisingly got him kicked out. As his skills grew he began starting on bigger and better he began hacking local police departments until he hacked the Racoon City Police Department but he got caught but instead of sending him to the lock house they decided to just bargin him and ask him to hack Umbrella to find out what they could about their nefarious activities, well when Techno found out that he wasn't getting paid he hacked Umbrella found out they were hiring and sent an application via leaving a message on their website they gladly saw his talents and hired him.

Personality – Secluded but very proud of his work, he will stop at nothing to complete what he wants to do but he will do it better if he's getting paid. He isn't however the bravest person on earth he would rather hide in a fire fight than fight tooth and nail with the enemy but he will self preserve himself and if that saves his comrades in the process then so be it.

Training – After his enrolment into USS Techno used his brains to climb ranks and as he was not brilliantly proficient with firearms he was trained in the IT department but as this was Umbrella not just any old IT, this IT was the use of classified military technology and how to use them to disable an enemy.

Abilities – Use of EMP devices to jam enemy communication devices and the use of electronic devices to stop enemies in their tracks and using tazer devices to incapacitate soldiers and threats as quick as possible without alerting other enemies.

Bobcat

Origins – A small town girl from the mid west she couldn't take the boring life but she had one rather sociopathic obsession with science and perfection, as a teenager she frequently found road kill to dissect and loved to keep a perfect grade A average but she didn't mix with the other students well as she described it "there was a lack of common interests". But despite her record she went on in 1992 to study virology at the University of Washington this just sparked her obsession as by the end of her time there several students had contracted sudden cases of anthrax, for which a lab breach was blamed but could not be explained. After her degree she went to work for a pharmaceutical company called Umbrella they saw her talents or Dr. Ashford did and he personally requested her immediate promotion and labelled her his personal assistant. But when the raising of a new Umbrella special forces unit came to fruition Ashford ordered Bobcat her place and told her to directly report to him on any BOW and virus outbreak information she could attain.

Personality – Calm natured but temperamental psychologically suffers from a lower form of bipolar, although this offers her a benefit as she can switch at will between a psychotic killing machine with no regard for human life to a compassionate person with an eye for perfection allowing her to either spark or diffuse any and all hostile situations, well respected by her squad mates as she has a knack for keeping them safe and out of the line of fire.

Training – As Ashford's personal assistant she learned the ins and outs of the tyrant virus and how it affects the hosts system she also learnt how the control of the most deadly BOWs is achieved. In her USS training she proved a proficient sniper and allowed Umbrella to put some of their most experimental weapons in her hands such as JVR or Joint Viral Rifle which can implant a T-virus strain into a person from more than 300 meters which she also learned the proper application of the T-virus antivirus which is needed to combat the effects of the Tyrant Virus.

Abilities – Cure infected but not turned carriers of the Tyrant Virus, infect personnel with the T-virus using the JSR and can take control of BOWs to use against unfriendly units.

Devil

Origins – A marine after leaving Raccoon City High school, well dropping out, he joined the marines aged 18 in 1988, he quickly displayed he was what the marine core needed a level headed grunt who would fearlessly lead his men into battle against anyone, he proved this in 1991 in the gulf war where his unit was sent in to rescue a downed Blackhawk team they simply marched in and marched straight back out of the AO with no casualties and leaving nothing but dead Iraqi soldiers behind, but his leadership became complacent and during the Somaliland dispute all the casualties came from his platoon due to his own complacency he was swiftly court marshalled and discharged without questions, alone in the world he joined a private military company who set him on operations deep in Africa rescuing American Diplomats in some very precarious situations. After 6 months serving with them Umbrella bought out this company and sorted them into their new UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) which he once again proved his skills in combat in the training facilities and USS command saw his potential so they switched his role and trained him in the USS and he quickly came into the sergeant role of Echo Team.

Personality – A natural leader does suffer fools although leader he likes to involve his men in his plans as he learned from Somalia that his men can sometimes hold the key to a successful mission. he will however over see an operation from the ground unlike many commanders who will watch from a distance he believes the best way to get an eye on the action is from up close. Due to his time in the Devil dogs he earned the nickname Devil.

Training – As a marine he was trained in counter insurgence and how to beat an enemy back, he learnt the best rifle handling skills in the world and even in the USS he chose his trusty old marine M16A3 over every other rifle that money could buy, he became so familiar with the rifle that he could dismantle it in the dark, shuffle the parts and reassemble unaided a feat no one could match. In the USS he learnt how to make the most of his squad abilities and how to use them to their greatest of strengths.

Abilities – He is a proficient target acquisition and counter measures specialist, and can offer tactical support to his team via communications to command who can authorise AH-6 attack helicopter gun runs.


	23. End note (Sequel Alert)

**End note 2.0**

** Hey this is just a note to say that I have started to publish a sequel to this story on my account which is jay2658, it's called recognition, yeah I'm keeping with the virus themed names. Anyway if you have this followed go over and take a look, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
